Sonic: Fastest Thing Alive
by cornholio4
Summary: A reboot story of the entire franchise. Sonic the Hedgehog and his new friend Tails gets transported from planet Mobius to planet Earth. See their adventures as they become heroes of their new world. Sonic x Mina.
1. Prologue

**On an Earth in another dimension, it is much different from our own. While key events had also happened, they happened with different details. The Government of the largest settlement on this Earth is known as the United Federation.**

 **On what started out as seemingly just a normal day for this Earth in 2015, it was the day the human race never thought would come. First contact with aliens, unfortunately for them the aliens did not come in peace...**

 **An alien race known as the Black Arms had invaded and managed to wipe out a percentage of the world's population. The governments of the remaining world banded together, united to fight the alien threat.**

 **It had seemed like a lost cause; however a man came forward with the technology to fight off the invasion. The CEO and founder of a little known robotics company called Eggman Inc; Doctor Ivo Robotnik had created impressive weapons and robots that were capable of fighting against the Black Arms. He had supplied them to the United Federation.**

 **After more than a year, Doctor Robotnik had managed to create a bomb capable of taking down the mothership of the Black Arms. A secret mission by the military managed to pull off taking the bomb to the mothership and it went off, taking down the majority of the Black Arms fleet. The remaining Black Arms creature were defeated and the War was decided.**

 **Doctor Robotnik was hailed as a hero and the United Federation and the other world governments began getting to work rebuilding the world.**

 **It was almost a decade after the end of the War...**

Central City, the capital City of the United Federation, it had appeared to be like any other cities but most of the buildings still looked a little worn out. Along with police officers there were SWAT Bots, large bulky robots created by Eggman Inc to help the police forces. There was a dark red light in the eyes of the SWAT Bots that looked a little scary to the citizens that would look up to them, as they easily towered even the biggest bodybuilders, wrestlers and mixed martial artists.

Passing by the memorial monument to those that were lost in the War against the Black Arms, was a large military vessel. The vessel was marked with a logo that consisted of a red circle with a blue G. This was the logo of Guardian Unit of Nations or G.U.N. the main military force of the United Federation. Inside the vessel were several people in dark blue suits, sitting near the front was Abraham Tower the supreme commander of G.U.N.

Commander Tower was dressed in a dark green military uniform and had greyed hair and wrinkles on his face. If you would stare at him in person you would be staring at a man who looked like he had gone through hell itself. He had been a veteran of the war against the Black Arms and had been the field commander of the mission that put Robotnik's bomb onto the Black Arms mothership, barely having survived the mission. He had retired after the war ended from field duty and it would lead to him becoming the Supreme Commander of G.U.N.

The vessel stopped in front of a large headquarters building, the entrance of the building had above it a large electronic billboard of the company's logo. The logo consisted of an egg shape which had a face on it; the face had goggles, a large smile and a cartoonishly long brown curly moustache.

"Sir; you know the Doc the best out of all of us, how do you think he will take the news?" asked one of Towers' associates. The commander said nothing and just motioned them to follow him inside of the building. The receptionist and all of the other guests and employees gave a salute once they caught sight of the G.U.N. personnel.

Tower told the receptionist once he walked over that they have an appointment with Doctor Robotnik. The receptionist called on the phone and then told the commander and his associates if they could wait for a moment.

They sat down at the waiting area and soon enough the elevator opened up revealing, Doctor Ivo Robotnik with his arms up in the air and a jovial smile as if to greet everyone in the area. You could tell from a glance that while the image in the company's logo was based on him, it had been greatly exaggerated.

The man was slightly overweight and a bit short, his head was bald, he had a brown moustache but it was not as curly or long as in the logo. His attire consisted of goggles, white gloves, black pants and a long dark red military coat that had been buttoned up.

He was joined by his nephew Colin Robotnik, a shorter slightly nervous looking brown haired man in a green labcoat and a beard. Robotnik went over and took Tower's hand to shake.

"Abe; my friend, I always look forward to visits from you and G.U.N. Come with me and I will take us to the meeting room I have set up." Robotnik told Commander Tower motioning him and his associates to follow him. Tower sighed and followed him along with his associates. As they were walking across the halls Tower was dreading about the bad news he was going to have to break to Robotnik.

They walked past several labs and there was even an assembly line with an open window, they showed being built were attack robots built to look like cartoonish insects. There were red and blue robot beetles and blue and black colored robot bees. The robots appeared to be the size of a large dog. The G.U.N. associates glanced and battened an eye at the image.

"My newest creations that I call Badniks, attack robots when the large and bulky SWAT Bots are unable to catch a target fast enough. Moto Bugs and Buzz Bombers' don't let the appearance fool you. The PR department just wanted to address the citizen's concerns about how scary the SWAT Bots look so we have that in mind when designing new robots. I can explain more when we start negotiations on renewing our contract." Robotnik explained before motioning them to keep following him.

Tower shook his head dreading the moment when he will have to break the news to his host, he followed Robotnik as they reached the meeting room. The room had a desk and on the wall behind the desk, there were plasted different magazine covers and awards of Dr Robotnik. There were pictures of him shaking hands with various officials. One article of a science magazine had the headline: ' **AN INTERVIEW WITH THE GENIUS AT HEART!** '

Robotnik then sitted himself at the desk and Tower sat down on the chair in front of the desk. The associates stood behind their commander as Robotnik looked at them with a smile and his hands together with his elbows on the desk. Colin was standing near the desk facing the Commander looking as serious as he could.

"Before you give me the news you wanted to give to me, I just wanted to say that I am happy with how much we have managed to rebuild the world. The people are starting to feel safe again, in just two months it will be the 10th anniversary of the day you led the mission that won the War! We can celebrate 10 years of peace," Robotnik stated excitedly as Tower gave him a small smile.

"Yes, I know of the celebrations but relating to that... listen this was not a decision made lightly as I have been in talks with several officials including President Hurst. Ivo I want to put this as delicately as I can..." Tower told him softly, Robotnik didn't look too concerned but Colin looked nervous as to what the news was. Tower then finished "Ivo listen, after the celebration of 10th Year of Peace... G.U.N. and the United Federation will not be renewing our contract with Eggman Inc."

Colin gasped and he looked worried, Robotnik's face was frozen before it slightly morphed into a look of confusion. "But... Abe... why... I have worked hard providing the United Federation with our technology and weapons, is it because of how scary the SWAT Bots are? We can have them recoloured..." Robotnik managed to let out once he had found his voice again.

"Listen Ivo; you know since the end of the War, the United Federation and the rest of the world have been on high alert just in case any new alien threat comes but so far we have found nothing. The leaders are starting to relax a bit and after going over the budgets... There had been talks that it was getting too expensive to keep funding weapons for a war that had already been won. I was your biggest advocate on this Ivo but the decision has been made, I had to agree with the President's point that we should be focusing on healthcare, hospitals and other areas." Tower explained but Robotnik was starting to look a bit panicked.

"Listen Abe, my recent projects have gotten a bit too expensive and well... We need this contract to continue or we could be in trouble..." Robotnik explained to him sounding like he was pleading.

"You are a brilliant man Ivo, I am sure you can find another contract to create something that can help you but in this case... I am sorry but this is out of my hands. The decision has been made." Tower told him apologetically.

Robotnik shook his head and told him "can't say I am not saddened by this news Abe, still as you said I will think of something to save my company. Thank you for telling me." Robotnik told him getting his hand to shake and Tower smiled in return.

Tower then got out and greeted him goodbye and Robotnik waved to them as they got out of the room. Robotnik went to a security monitor installed in the room and watched them leave. After making sure no one was nearby, he then went into a thunderous rage.

He then pushed everything off his desk and was banging it while shouting, he refused to allow other people to see this side of him. It would completely destroy the public image he had built up for himself. "Stupid ungrateful bureaucrats, not only did my Bomb win us that war but it was only because if my inventions that the Humans ever stood any sort of chance in that War!" Robotnik thundered looking like he could smash everything in his wake.

"What are we going to do Uncle Ivo sir, the Board is already concerned about the recent costs and the stock, once we lose that contract..." Colin stammered only to be taken by the collar and pushed out of the way by Robotnik.

"I already know all that Snively, don't pester me with what I already know!" thundered Robotnik, 'Snively' being an unflattering nickname he had given to his nephew that he almost always used in private.

"As to what we are going to do, we are not losing that contract. I will need to find a new threat to the world, there might be some Black Arms still hiding on Earth. There could be any other threat in hiding, once it's revealed. The public will be in a panic and the UF will have no choice but to renew our contract. It's out there and I just have to find it..." Robotnik muttered once he managed to calm down.

He had some work to do.

* * *

A month had passed after the events of this meeting, but to continue the story we must reach beyond the Earth of this dimension. Far away in another galaxy there was a planet called Mobius.

The dominant species of Mobius were a race of different colored humanoid animals, they were about a few feet tall compared to humans but the Mobians had built their own society on Mobius. It was mainly green grass on Mobius but there were different villages, settlements and kingdoms on Mobius.

On an island settlement known as Westside Island, there was a large green hill that was overlooking an abandoned tomb. Flying towards the hill was a red bi-plane, the plane landed not too gently on top of the hill. Inside the pilot's seat was an angry looking purple hybrid of a weasel and a wolf. He had fangs, a long black nose, brown boots, brown gloves and a brown fedora.

Resting on the wing of the plane was female bat with pink skin, purple wings and white fur on her head. She was wearing a black sleeveless outfit with a pink breastplate, long white boots and long white gloves.

Sitting in the passenger's seat was the third and youngest of the trio was a nervous looking yellow and white furred fox that was in his early pre-teens, what was the most notable thing about his appearance was that he had two tails.

Angrily the weasel jumped out of the plane as it sounded like the engine had broken down. He then began kicking the plane angrily before pushing the fox out of his seat. The weasel named Nack was the leader of the trio and he didn't look happy, "Tails, you stupid child! You assured me that this piece of junk could survive the trip, what good are you as a mechanic if you're stupid repairs cannot survive even a simple ride?" Nack snarled into the fox's face making the fox look scared.

The little fox had no known name and Nack had gone to calling him 'Tails' after his two tails. "The plane is quite old Nack and it has been a long trip... I can have it fixed so it can survive the trip back..." Tails stammered looking fearfully at the older weasel. The bat named Rouge swooped down and then came between them.

"Cut the kid some slack Nack, his repairs got us here. He can stay here and fix the plane while we go and get the Emerald. He can guard the rest." Rouge told Nack and he seemed to calm down. He then went to the trunk of the plane and got out his sniper rifle as Tails got out his toolbox. Right next to the toolbox was a box filled with 6 glowing different colored emeralds. "Give us 30 minutes before you get worried and try to come for us." Rouge told Tails and he seemed to accept it as he got to work repairing the plane.

"Make sure nothing happens to these Emeralds, we went through ha lot of trouble to get them and if we lose them because of your incompetence then the rest of your life will be filled with pain. That I promise you!" Nack warned Tails whispering into his ear. Tails gulped as he gave a nod.

Nack then calmed himself down as he thought of the big payment that he was promised by their employer if they collected all 7 of these emeralds. With that loot he may be able to retire, buy a huge castle on an island and a large pool to store all his money and the rest of his loot.

Rouge used her wings to fly down the hill to get to the tomb while Nack ran down the hill. Rouge got to the entrance of the first and let out a gasp at what she had seen. Nack was about to ask what was wrong before his eyes widened in alarm as to what they saw.

It appeared the door to the entrance had been blown open and there were remnants of explosives there. Rouge went to check on them with her gloved hand and told Nack "it's still warm, someone got in before us and they may still be in there. We still have a chance to get the Emerald before whoever got here first does..."

Nack snarled as he muttered "no... I am not losing our full payment jsut because someone got here first!" Nack snarled as he rushed in with Rouge not that far behind him.

They began carefully exploring down the steps and into the corridor; Rouge had brought a torch from the plane and was shining it so they could see.

They carefully stepped around what seemed to be broken down traps which were taken down by whoever had gotten here first. "Looks like whoever got here first had as much an easy time taking care of these so called traps as we did when we got the other Emeralds..." muttered Nack shaking his head feeling a bit glad that it was not much of a challenge.

"Whoever hid these Emeralds thought they could use these traps to garb the tombs, but didn't take into account that they couldn't hold up well after thousands of years." Remarked Rouge with a smirk thinking about it, soon they came across a large hallway and looked up at a large tall podium.

Nack's eye widened in fury when he spotted scaling up with climbing equipment was a blue figure. The figure reached the top and it was a blue hedgehog with pink skin that was in his early teens. He had red and white running shoes, white gloves and a brown bandana scarf.

The hedgehog grinned to himself as he reached and got the Emerald from the podium, he then jumped when he saw a shot being fired at him that jsut barely missed him. He looked down and saw Nack aiming his sniper rifle at him.

There was Rouge floating in the air with her hands stretched out, "Sorry Mr hedgehog but we will need you to give us our Emerald." She stated with a warning tone of voice. The hedgehog just smirked as he then began running down the podium.

"Sorry lady but I was here first so finders keepers, alright. Plus the name is Sonic the Hedgehog." The hedgehog told Rouge managing to run down the podium and saw that Nack was aiming his rifle at him; he saw that Rouge charged at him and managed to get out of the way in time so it caused Rouge to end up landing into Nack.

"Catch you later guys!" Sonic told them with a mocking salute as he then began running down the corridor. Rouge helped Nack up but he just yelled at her to go after him. They began chasing after Sonic as he then ran out of the tomb and up the hill.

He spotted the plane and grinned thinking that he had found his getaway, he looked behind him and saw that Rouge and Nack were not that far behind him.

Tails had just finished the repairs of the plane but seeing a stranger going up the hill he then jumped fearfully into the passenger's seat. Sonic then got up and then jumped into the driver's seat as he then putting on the controls.

Nack spotted this and snarled out loud "we told the stupid kid to protect the other Emeralds and he can't even do that right, the kid is useless!" He then jumped on the wing of the plane as Rouge flew up. The plane had gone into the air.

Sonic looked into the rear view mirror and saw that Tails nervously put his head up, "Sorry, is this your plane?" Sonic asked looking behind him with a smile. Tails then nodded his head silently wondering if Sonic should focus on driving the plane. "The name is Sonic the Hedgehog, what's your name little one?" Sonic asked and Tails was weirded out that the hedgehog that stole their plane was being so friendly to him.

"Well they call me Tails..." Tails muttered nervously and it looked like Sonic was putting his hand out for him to shake. However Nack had gotten to the seat and pulled his extended hand out, Sonic managed to hang on as Nack reached for the Emerald in the driver's seat.

"That's my emerald you stupid purple rat!" Sonic shouted angrily managing to hold on by the door to the trunk of the plane. Rouge was floating nearby trying to shout at Nack to get the wheel but he was too focused on their enemy.

Sonic managed to open the door the trunk and got in, he then curiously found the sack with the other emeralds in them. "Wow, you have quite a collection going on here." Sonic remarked out loud as Nack then looked behind him.

"That's our loot you spiky haired fiend! Leave those alone!" Nack shouted as Sonic decided to jump down as the plane was heading down; with his free hand he was able to snatch the Emerald from the driver's seat. Nack tried to catch him to get the emerald back but he was only able to catch the bandana which he managed to tear off.

Nack then threw it away as Tails panicked and jumped down not wanting Sonic to fall and die.

He then propelled his two tails making them spin like a helicopter allowing him to fly. He then caught Sonic. "Wow this is amazing Tails, I never saw a flying fox before!" Sonic shouted in amazement. Tails was surprised as he was not used to being complimented like this.

"Tails, you idiot! Get the Emeralds back and let the loser plummet!" Nack shouted just as Rouge began shouting right at him to get the controls. Tails then began flying down wanting to put Sonic to saftey.

"Look, I am not stupid! I have control of the plane, don't try to remind me! Remember I am the leader and I know what I am doing..." Nack shouted only to pause when in his anger he accidentally managed to punch right through the controls. He then looked worried as Rouge then shook her head with an exasperated sigh. She then pulled out Nack and began flying as the plane began falling out of control to the ground.

* * *

Tails managed to safely place Sonic on the ground; they took a moment to catch their breaths. "That was awesome, how did you make your tails fly like that?" Sonic asked jumping in excitement to the red faced Tails.

"Well it's a trick that I taught myself, Nack finds it useless most of the time since we already have Rouge who could fly better and an actual plane... Well we did..." Tails muttered thinking about how furious Nack will be if he finds him.

"Well how about your friends, so were out and about collecting these rocks?" Sonic asked showing him the bag of the 7 Emeralds he still had.

"Well, we hunt bounties and find treasures... Wait, do you not know about the Chaos Emeralds?" Tails questioned as Sonic just shrugged.

"Not really, I was exploring the island when I stumbled across the tomb. Took me a few weeks to get the explosives and equipment I would need to go inside and see what was inside. I like to go and find adventures." Sonic explained but then looked concerned when he saw that Tails was becoming more nervous and afraid. "Worried about how your friends will react if he sees you again?" Sonic asked in concern and Tails nodded.

Sonic then thought it over and then put his hand on Tails' shoulder. "Tell you what, I could lead you to my place at the village. Its' not much but it's a place to live, I will be here to protect you if your pals come looking for you." Sonic offered Tails who looked surprised that he was being offered someplace to hide form Nack and Rouge.

Tails then thought it over; he could earn Nack's favour by snatching the sack and going to look for them. He could make the excuse that he was just trying to make sure they didn't lose the Emeralds.

Then again Sonic was being nothing but nice to him and nothing he could do was ever good enough for Nack. He only stayed with the group because he honestly had nowhere else to go. No other options and here was another one being offered to him.

Tails then made up his mind and gave a small smile and nod to Sonic. Sonic then grinned as he motioned Tails to follow him, he then began following behind Sonic.

Neither of them could know at the time of the bond and friendship that had been born...

 **This is my latest attempt at a fresh reboot of Sonic, my previous attempts were basically trying to remake SatAM. I want this to be its own thing. Plus I am inspired by my excitement for the Sonic movie coming next year.**


	2. New Friends Meeting

Sonic had lead Tails to a large busy village with different Mobians walking about and going about the business. Tails was amazed by the huge crowd as it had been a while since he had seen one like it before. "Follow me Tails; I don't have a roommate at the moment so there should be plenty of space and its pretty much rent free." Sonic told him after having led him to a closed down gym that looked like it had been abandoned for some time.

"You live here?" Tails questioned with a raised eye as Sonic then jumped through the window area where a window had used to be. Tails nervously jumped through the window and took a look around.

The place was filled with old exercise equipment and machines; there was a 'Spinball' pinball machine that looked like it had seen better days. There were an area of old mattresses and blankets, presumably the sleeping area. What caught Tails' eye was a treadmill machine that looked old and had in bold font ' **HYPERSONIC** ' but ' **HYPER** ' had faded leaving the ' **SONIC** ' part.

"Yeah this machine is great... When it decides to work that is. Got my name from it in fact, I had been coming up with things for my name and when I saw a needle and a mouse outside I was going to go with Mr Needlemouse... but Sonic sounded better." Sonic explained standing near it.

"So you live here, you don't have any family either?" Tails asked and was shocked to see Sonic look down for a second. "I'm sorry, that was too personal to ask..." Tails asked but Sonic went and patted his head with a smile.

"Don't worry Tails, I have made peace with it. My parents died when I was young, been a lone wolf most of my life or rather lone Hedgehog. I have had some friends before and even formed a band but we had split up recently, they were focused on their music and I wanted to go on more adventures." Sonic explained with a sigh. Tails was stunned; he didn't think what seemed to be a carefree adventurer would be in a musical band.

"So what's your story, how did you get tangled with your little group of hunters?" Sonic decided to ask as Tails gave out a large sad sigh.

"I never knew my parents, I had been on my own but I always had a gift with machines. Nack found me making a radio out of spare parts I had scavenged; he brought me into the group as a mechanic. He kept telling me that I needed his help to stay alive, that a little runt like me had no chance of making it out in the world without his help..." Tails explained only to be surprise when Sonic gave him a pat on his shoulder.

"Well, you want to hit the hay Tails? Get some rest as I think we have been through quite a day..." Sonic muttered with a big yawning throwing the sack of the Emeralds to a corner. He then went to the mattresses to lie down and Tails went and found another one to lie down on.

"See you in the morning Tails, hope I can make you feel welcome..." Sonic muttered shutting his eye and going into the blanket. Tails then went into his own but then he glanced at the treadmill machine and then to others, some of them looked like they had long since broken down.

There was an idea that was now forming in his head to do in the morning.

* * *

The next morning Nack and Rouge were had been scouring the island's forest trying to find Sonic and Tails. "When I get that ungrateful runt, I will skin his neck! He went off with our Chaos Emeralds! We lost them, all our hard work for naught..." Nack muttered darkly, Rouge rolled her eyes and faced Nack with a glare.

"We wouldn't have if you didn't insist on taking them all with us! We could have given them over for a payment or kept it at the hideout for safe keeping, but now you wanted us to have all of them on hand to hand over and get the full pay!" Rouge told him sternly making Nack glare at her furiously.

"I can't tolerate insubordination; i won't have you questioning my leadership skills! I am Nack the Wesel, the greatest bounty hunter in all of Mobius and I will bury any lackeys who don't know their place!" Nack told her threateningly but Rouge pushed him back.

"It's that attitude, disrespect to anyone and refusal to accept any criticism of your stupid decisions that made us dwindle! First Rough and Tumble, then Jet and now possibly Tails!" Rouge stated to him trying to get him to see reason. Unfortunately Nack did not seem to be in a reasonable mood, not that he ever did...

"If you don't like my leadership then you can just quit like those other losers as well, otherwise you would best know that everyone's place in this group is to follow my orders!" warned Nack and Rouge decided she had it; Rouge had joined this group because she loved valuable treasures and Nack was able to locate them.

However it was now crystal clear that it was not worth having to put up with Nack's attitude any longer. "I guess I am joining the other losers in quitting this stupid group!" Rouge told them as she then began flying up and facing a different direction.

She didn't know where she would go next but anywhere would be better than saying with Nack.

Nack looked shocked but the shock grew to anger, "fine then quit! Who needs you, who needs anyone! I am the greatest treasure hunter in the entire world! I will find my Emeralds myself! Better for me anyway, no one else to hold me back or question my orders! When I got my pay I will not have to split it with anyone! I will be rich beyond your wildest dreams..." Nack then shouted only for him to turn around and be shocked by a giant glow of energy...

* * *

As that was happening Sonic had gotten up and woke up to see that Tails had been hard at work using parts of the broken down machines to fix up the treadmill. Tails jumped when he saw that Sonic had gotten up and when he stepped closer Sonic also saw that Tails had the sack of the 7 Emeralds.

"Sorry Sonic, I wanted to get up early so I can have a go at trying to fix the treadmill, you did say that it barely worked. I hope you don't mind that I used parts of the machines that didn't look like that they worked anymore..." Tails asked apologetically but Sonic waved it off.

"No prob Tails, I can see you were not kidding when you said that you were good with machines." Sonic said stepping closer and then took out one of the Emeralds from the sack. "What are you doing with these rocks anyway; your friends know anything about them?" Sonic asked and Tails remembered the information that Nack had given to them when they started hunting for the Emeralds.

"Apparently they are known as the Chaos Emeralds, each of them had a lot of positive and negative energy stored within. Mobians had apparently been after them for years and they finally decided they were too powerful for mortal hands; they were hidden away since they could not be destroyed. I thought that maybe we could use a little energy of just one of them, we could maybe try it on the machine if it needs more power..." Tails explained as Sonic then decided to place the Chaos emerald he had been holding in the power section of the machine.

Tails then began muttering that he was just thinking about it but Sonic told him that it would be fine and it was a test run. Tails then nervously put on the power button and allowed Sonic to go on it.

Sonic then began running as it went at first speed, "Wow, this is amazing! I can't remember the last time this machine went this fast, you really did a good job at fixing this old thing!" Sonic shouted in excitement and Tails then beamed at the compliment. Tails then grew concerned as the number on the machine's speed meter kept going up.

He then grew concerned as the number was then maxed out and Sonic kept going after on the treadmill, "I am pretty sure I never went this fast before..." Sonic muttered as soon he was going so fast on the machine he was becoming a blur.

Tails then tried to turn the power button off when the Chaos Emerald in the machine began glowing brightly. The Emeralds in the sack did the same and soon there was a blinding glowing flash...

 **I decided for this story I wanted to give an explanation for where Sonic got his super speed up. In most versions like the comics and cartoons, it seems to be taken for granted and accepted that Sonic was super powerfully fast. The best explanation I could find was that in the original draft story (that was used in a game book and became the basis for the backstory of the UK Sonic comics by Fleetway) was that it was because of a lab experiment that also turned Robotnik evil. So what do you think?**


	3. City Escape

In what felt like an instant later Sonic found himself disoriented and was on his knees. Grunted for a minute before his vision returned to him and he looked around and was confused at the sight before him: he was in what seemed like a city with buildings taller than anything he had ever seen before.

There were humans who were towering over Sonic in size and people were giving him weird and scared looks as they passed him. "Wait, what are you guys? You look like hairless giant monkeys wearing clothes." Sonic commented looking up at the humans and was becoming confused by the gasps and mutterings that they responded with.

He looked around and saw in the middle of a nearby road was Tails who looked like he was having trouble getting up. There was a crowd gathering around him and Sonic was getting a bit concerned.

"Hey leave Tails alone!" Sonic shouted running to the road by impulse, he found to his astonishment that he had ran to the spot where Tails was in just under a few seconds. The crowd were disparaging who were startled by the appearance of what seemed like a blue blur.

"Wait, how did I get here so fast..." Sonic muttered seeing that Tails was now regaining focus. "Tails, are you alright buddy?" Sonic asked feeling relief that Tails seemed safe, Tails grunted for a second and clinged onto Sonic in fear when he noticed his unfamiliar surroundings.

They were startled by the sound of sirens and saw arriving on the road were several police cars. Out came several police officers who were ordering the crowd to disperse immediately.

They were now pointing their guns at the two and the police captain got a megaphone and shouted out " **This is the Penders City Police Department, put your... hands in the air! I repeat put your hands in the air!** "

"Sonic, I have not seen creatures like these. What do you think they are and where are they?" Tails asked fearfully but Sonic just shook his head. "What do you think we are going to do, these creatures don't look very friendly?" Tails asked before he felt Sonic picking him up.

"I am just going to have to run for it, something tells me that I have become fasters so just hold on tight; okay?" Sonic asked as then began running in the other direction. He felt his legs running at a speed he never thought possible as and the humans were startled at what they had just witnessed.

Amongst the civilians muttering about aliens the police captain went to the radio of his police car and called "Chief I need all units and SWAT Bots, there is a blue blur running down the street and it's really a talking hedgehog carrying a fox... I swear that I am sober!"

At his great speed Sonic was finding it incredibly difficult to control where he was going and saw was running in a zigzag line as he and Tails were screaming their heads off. They then found themselves running into a wall.

They groaned as they got up, "Okay, I think that was way past cool!" Sonic cried out cheerfully before remembering Tails was there and that he was actually lying on him. Sonic got up and helped Tails up to your feet telling him apologetically "sorry Tails, hope you're alright and sorry again. I think that I may not know my own speed now."

Tails grunted as he composed himself and told him "Sonic, no offense but I don't think that I want you to run while carrying me like that again..." then they found themselves being surrounded by SWAT Bots.

" **UNIDENTIFIED LIFEFORMS, SURRENDER YOURSELF OR FACE CONSEQUENCES. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE!** " the SWAT Bots shouted at once, Sonic glared at the SWAT Bots as he stood in front of Tails protectively. He then began running in place trying to look around them and see if he could get out of their circle but what about Tails.

Sonic had been thinking about this, he had ran in place so fast that he had now turned into a blur ball. He then let go and he ended up launching him at one of the SWAT Bots. He went through the SWAT Bot causing it to fall to the ground and the lie in its head to go off.

Sonic and Tails was amazed by this but the other SWAT Bots were now aiming their arm blasters at them, Sonic then took Tails' hand and ran without going too fast away from the SWAT Bots and dodging their blasts.

The SWAT Bots then went after them and were firing at their directions, fearfully Tails began swinging his tails around until they became fast enough to fly causing him to go up in the air while carrying Sonic by the hand.

"Okay so did anything you knew about these 'Chaos Emeralds' say anything about transporting, because i am wondering if they sent us here." questioned Sonic looking around at the buildings around them. Tails quickly said not much was known about them but then they saw a blast from one of the Swat Bots coming their way.

Tails panicked and let go of Sonic and he managed to land on the ground, Sonic barely had enough time to catch his breath as he and Tails heard sirens. They looked behind him and saw not just more SWAT Bots but several police vans and cars storming through the roads.

Thinking fast Sonic then looked up to Tails and shouted up to him "try and keep up Tails!" Sonic then started down the roads again trying to keep his speed under control while outrunning the police. Tails then began flying after him trying to keep up the pace.

With the police vehicles behind them, they were going down the roads and came across a traffic jam on turn of the road. Sonic then jumped up and caught Tails' hands, Tails flew with Sonic' hands in his as they managed to fly past the bridge at the end of the city.

The police officers then spent ten minutes trying to track down Sonic and Tails. They got to a field up a hill. They were now overlooking Central City, "So this new speed of mine, it feels nice. Might need to get used to it though..." Sonic muttered in astonishment and excitement as he looked down at his shoes.

"The Chaos Emeralds must have affected the treadmill while you were running it, where do you think we are. I don't think there is anywhere on Mobius with these huge structures or these creatures." Tails asked a little bit afraid but Sonic comforted him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Wherever we are, I am here to look after you. Keep comfort in that Nack will probably never be able to find you now and you have a new friend to look after you." Sonic told him and Tails decided to ask something.

"Why did you want to take me in, don't you have any other friends? Anyone you left behind when we came to wherever we are?" Tails asked and Sonic shrugged.

"Well I did have my bandmates but when I left, it was not exactly amicable. I was keen on adventure and they were wanting to make a career of their music, I was not at home much longer before wanting to go find a new adventure. Plus why I wanted to take you in, I saw how Nack bullied you and thought you needed someone else to look after you." Sonic explained in a sad sigh.

They looked over Central City and Sonic asked "so do you want to go on an adventure, we can go explore wherever we are?" Tails looked uncertain and Sonic told him "well if you are scared if the people and robots want to come after you, I will find a place for you to hide and I will come back to get you." Sonic offered but Tails thought it over.

It seemed scary but a little exciting with what they just went through, "Count me with us on this Sonic, I want to go on an adventure without Nack for a change." Tails told him with a smile and Sonic grinned. Then they looked to the direction of Central City and started making their way to the direction.

* * *

Later at the headquarters of Eggman Inc, Robotnik was hard at work in his office. He had arranged for the security footage of his meeting with Commander Tower the previous day deleted. He was also trying to see if he could find out who in particular knew about the decision of the United Federation to not renew their contract.

He wanted to make sure this stayed as quiet as possible; he needed to buy himself as much time as possible. There was two months until the anniversary of the end of the war and he didn't need that deadline to be cut by having this information be leaked somehow.

He was already on shaking grounds with the board of directors and he didn't need them to find out about this.

Then he found his holographic communication device beeping which was telling him someone was trying to call. He ordered Colin to turn it on, it shown a brown haired man in a yellowish business suit and brown hair.

Robotnik tried not to grimace; the man was Nelson Thorndyke a wealthy investor who was his biggest critic on the board. He put on a smile as he held his hands together and answered with a cheery voice "Why Nelson, what a surprise to have you call in this most wonderful of days. Sorry I am a bit busy preparing for the day which will commemorate our 10th year of peace!"

" _Ah yes, the Board wants me to go over our concerns again with you Dr Robotnik. We found that you have put 20 million more dollars in advertising for the event._ " Nelson told him and Robotnik gulped a little bit. He had been getting a bit overboard in preparing for what he saw as the 10th anniversary of his biggest triumph.

"I may have gotten a little overexcited but can we blame me, the war was dark times for us all and I just wanted to help with the celebration of the glorious day where mankind triumphed against unbelievable odds and the human spirit won through." Robotnik told him in a cheerful voice to which Nelson looked like he was cringing at.

Robotnik had kept his public joyful personal even when having private meetings with the board of directors and it did not endear himself to them.

" _Well your excitement Dr Robotnik is understandable but other expenses made for other projects of yours, that is where some of our grievances are..._ " Nelson told him as another holographic display came up.

Robotnik was finding it harder to keep his joyful appearance when he saw it was a report of his latest projects and the money he had been recently putting in:

 **250 Million Dollars into production of Badniks**

 **50 Million Dollars into a project listed as ''Project: Colony"**

 **10 million into updating the SWAT Bots**

"I assure you and the board this will pay off Nelson, I have it all sorted out." Robotnik was quick to tell him, Nelson looked like he did not buy it.

" _Remember the company has been having money problems with these expenses, some of us estimate that if we did not have the contract with the United Federation then we will have to go bankrupt or sell off the company._ " Nelson told him and Robotnik was fighting hard to resist the urge to stamp out in rage.

Robotnik looked apologetic and Nelson finished off telling him " _We know you own 48% stock Dr Robotnik but just remember that the Board can have you ousted if we lose faith. There is still trust in you Dr that we are giving you another chance to show your projects will pay off and we do want to focus on preparing for the big day anyway. Until next time Dr._ " Nelson told him as the call ended.

Robotnik put his face to the desk and was about to cry with rage. He loved working on all his projects, giving interviews and showing himself as the ever so humble genius hero who saved the entire world from the Black Arms with his inventions but dealing with the board was the part of his job and life that he absolutely despised.

He knew even more that the board could not know that currently the United Federation were planning on not renewing their contract. This could very well ruin him.

"Snively, put the news on... I need something to put my mind off this..." Robotnik muttered to Colin, Colin then got the remote to the TV screen installed in his office and put it on.

The TV was showing footage of Sonic carrying Tails and running from the police vans, "Snively, I told you to put the news on! Why is this science fiction movie doing on my TV..." yelled Robotnik agitated but paused when he noticed the appearance of his SWAT Bots in the footage.

It cut to red haired reporter Scarlet Garcia at her desk, she then spoke to the camera saying " _this is the scene hours ago when in the middle of a street in Penders City, a walking talking blue hedgehog was seen. The hedgehog and this fox managed to outrun police officials at speeds so fast, witnesses claim he was like a blur..._ "

Robotnik watched the news report with a smile on his face which slowly turned into glee. Scarlet continued " _while far different from any known Black Arms creature, we may have to ask ourselves if we are dealing with alien life forms yet again..._ "

" _This is it, the I can have these creatures captured and shown to the President that they are precursors to another invasion. I will make sure people know of the danger; the President will have to renew our contract with more funding..._ " Robotnik thought with glee thinking he found the answer to his problems.

He then went into a secret compartment of his desk and took out a special device. With it he could connect it to any and all devices that use the technology of his company; he can easily use it to override command. He then sent a priority program update to all SWAT Bots and his Badniks:

 **PRORITY 1: CAPTURE BLUE HEDGEHOG AND YELLOW FOX, BRING THEM TO DR ROBOTNIK**

He then used the device to scan the footage on the TV so they know what to look for. His recent bad luck will soon be turned around...

 **Finally learned how to use linebreaks. big shotu otu to Zoggerific for the help! i have also cleaned up the other chapters posted so far.**


	4. A Meeting

After some time with Sonic allowing himself to go at normal pace so that Tails could catch up, they reached Central City and went in to explore. Soon enough the citizens noticed them and were muttering and looking quite fearful at the sight of them.

They had passed a large golden statue of Robotnik smiling while holding the entire globe with the plague saying " **DR IVO ROBOTNIK – THE EARTH's HERO!** " Sonic and Tails were looking up they felt weirded out by the shape of the man and his face as well as trying to see if they could make out the writing on the statue as it was a foreign language. "So is he their king of something, this egg guy's statue has the most fake looking smile." Sonic snarked to Tails who gave a slight smile.

They walked over the city ignoring the mutterings until Sonic smelled something good in his nose, he took Tails and they came across a food truck diner with tables around it. The sign said " **UNCLE CHUCK'S CHILLI DOG DINER** ".

They saw the people on the tables were eating some sort of metal food in buns, Sonic and Tails felt their stomachs growl, "If only we have what these creatures use as currency Sonic..." Tails muttered as they then saw various vans surrounding the area. Out came several GUN soldiers.

Leading them was a young short blonde haired woman; she flashed her badge to the people around who began evacuating with their food. She went to the counter to meet the young intern there and showed him her badge "We need to make use of the area for the moment so its best you close down, but you think you can make a two plates of chilli dogs for our little animal friends here? Charge it to my tab Dave."

The intern nodded and went to work and sat down at one of the tables with the other soldiers circling the area. She used her hands to patted the two chairs at it and told him "ordered you both lunch so I hope you we can have a civil discussion here, you caused quite a stir with your appearance."

Sonic then rushed to the chair on the left and Tails got on the chair on the right, "Well who are we to turn down a free lunch. Name's Sonic the Hedgehog and my buddy here is Tails, sorry if we scared you folks but we went on a little trip." Sonic told her leaning back on his chair and Tails giving a friendly wave.

"Well Mr Hedgehog and Mr Tails, I am Captain Madonna Garnett but i like to be called Topaz, I am a captain of GUN the military force of the United Federation. Glad to see that you both seem to speak our language." The woman introduced herself and Sonic started snickering. Tails and Topaz faced him, "Is something funny to you?" Topaz asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Topaz? Why do you call yourself that, is that a band name or something?" Sonic asked making Topaz glare at him. "Nothing, well I was in a band myself. Sonic and the Forget-Me-Knots, we broke up when I wanted to go beyond singing and start adventuring." Sonic told her casually and Topaz just sighed to herself.

"Back on topic, I wanted to ask where exactly you came from and how did you get here?" Topaz asked taking a professional stance when facing them.

"Well we come from a planet called Mobius, as to how we got here well we got hand of 7 Chaos Emeralds, they are really powerful but they ended up sending us here and gave Sonic his new speed." Tails explained as Sonic began tapping the table impatiently waiting for the food to arrive.

Topaz listened and raised her eyebrow at the mention of 7 powerful emeralds, well she was talking to 2 talking animals and the people of Earth knew there were aliens so she was not able to be a skeptic.

"Well welcome to the planet Earth, you have to excuse the shock of your arrival. Not too long ago we were subjected to an invasion by an alien force called the Black Arms. The war ended almost 10 years ago but most still know of the mass destruction and death that happened before we won, people would be scared of anything out of the ordinary or anything that looks like it could lead to a new invasion." Topaz explained to them freaking out Tails and Sonic.

"Well I don't think we had anything like that back on Mobius, unless you count the Legend of the Mogul." Tails replied and Sonic rolled his eyes but Topaz looked interested.

"Tails I maybe a teen and you might be preteen but I think we should be old enough not to think of fairy tales like that." Sonic lightly chided him but then saw that Topaz was interested.

"It's a legend that some immortal king ruled Mobius before disappearing, supposedly during his reign there were invaders from the stars but they were so outmatched by the power of the king that they retreated crying back to their mummies." Sonic explained flatly and Topaz shook her head. "So you can see we were taken here by accident and know nothing about the Black Arms. Your soldiers and robots creeped us out, I won't take it well if they try and go after Tails again but I won't mind if you go after me again since facing them was fun." Sonic told Topaz casually with Tails a bit embarrassed by being scared like that.

Topaz shook her head as Dave came with their orders, they started tucking in with Tails liking the taste but Sonic loved it so much he kept eating.

Topaz got out her communication device and called it, "Commander Tower this is Captain Garnett, I found the creatures but they seemed to be just lost visitors. Nothing about them saying they are a part of some invading force and they seemed cooperative once I got to talk to them, at worst I would say they are nothing more than just juvenile delinquents." Topaz stated once the call was picked up.

" _Roger Captain Garnett, see about taking them to headquarters and we can go over where and what to do with them..._ " Commander Tower replied to her as suddenly they heard a blast.

Sonic and Tails who had finished their chilli dogs noticed several SWAT Bots were shoving their way past the GUN soldiers circling the area and were about to fire at Sonic and Tails.

Sonic ran and jumped at the SWAT Bots taking them down before they could fire again. "What was that?" Sonic asked in concern looking at the downed GUN soldiers and began helping Tails in picking them up. He was about to get really angry if this was jsut a set up for an attack.

"We will need to get my men some medical help and take you to headquarters, plus talk to Dr Robotnik about any possible malfunctions in his robots." Topaz told them with a hint of suspicion in her voice.


	5. Capture

**Yeah I have seen the Sonic trailer and I get criticisms people have of it but I am still optimistic about the movie. Apparently they will be fixing the design somewhat but I hope it does not involve any overtime for the CGI crew for the movie.**

Topaz had waited for the medics to arrive for the injured GUN soldiers and then was able to motion Sonic and Tails into the GUN van. Sonic and Tails had looked concerned for the health of the GUN soldiers and were relieved to see them getting treated. They went inside the van as Topaz was getting into the driver's seat of the van.

Suddenly before she could start the engine they saw more SWAT Bots coming their way; Topaz's eyes widened when she saw one of them got closer and put a device on the side of the van. The van then glowed red and disappeared to the shock of the stunned GUN personnel.

Topaz got out of the van and then opened the door to see that they were in some sort of large lab area. She then forced the back door open to let Sonic and Tails out. They looked around confused and then noticed the device on the side of the van.

"A low range teleportation device; invented by Dr Robotnik and they were used a lot during the war with the Black Arms." Topaz explained and then suddenly before they could react any further they found sleeping gas fill the area. They then found themselves becoming unconscious.

Later they found themselves in an area in electronic cages next to eachother. "Okay, o where are we and is everyone alright?" Sonic asked looking to the direction of Topaz and Tails. Tails looked frightened when he realised where they were to Sonic's concern and Topaz grunted as she regained herself.

They then saw in front of them was a giant hologram of Robotnik's head. "So are you the Robuttnik that we heard about? Some sort of inventor who helped win this alien war this planet was on?" Sonic asked to the giant hologram who shook his head at him.

" _I'm Doctor Ivo Robotnik you blasted hedgehog thing and I am the hero of the Human race._ " Robotnik retorted snapping a bit when he faced down at Sonic.

"Doctor Robotnik; what is the meaning of this? Your stupid machines interfered in a GUN investigation and you have assaulted GUN personnel. You have kidnapped a GUN captain in the middle of her duties; I demand you release us right now unless you want to make things worse for yourself!" Topaz shouted up at the hologram but Robotnik shook his head.

" _Sorry no can do Captain Garnett, I will release you when I have looked you over and for the saftey of the citizens of Earth; I think it will be best that I hold these alien invaders._ " Robotnik replied dismissively angering Topaz further.

"We are not invaders; we got here by accident and we mean no harm!" Tails interrupted shouting out but Robotnik just glared at his direction.

" _You are not fooling me you monster; you're alien invaders and I will stop your invasion before it starts! I saved this planet once and I will do so again!_ " Robotnik replied with scorn as the hologram disappeared.

Topaz began ranting about how much of a condescending nutcase Robotnik is and how he is going too far this time. Tails was growing fearful but then noticed outside his cage was lost screwdriver that looked like it had been gathering dust for a while. He reached out and barely managed to pull it in.

He then showed it off to Topaz and Sonic who grinned as he said "guys, I think i can get us out of here..."

* * *

Robotnik was in his office grinning to himself that he had the two strange aliens in his custody. He had plans to study them and he was thinking if he used mind control devices he had been creating in secret on them and let them loose; he can make sure they go on a rampage before his SWAT bots eventually take them down.

Unfortunately Captain Garnett would have to be the first casualty but in the end it will be worth it. The public's fear of alien invaders would be spread forthwith, GUN will have to extend their contract with him and his company and once again he would be seen as a hero.

Then suddenly he got a call and then opened it to reveal the hologram of Commander Tower who was glaring at him. "Abe, what a pleasant surprise..." Robotnik greeted him before the commander interrupted him.

" _I am in no mood for games Ivo; can I ask what the hell were you thinking? Your robots attacked my men and have kidnapped the aliens and Captain Madonna Garnet. Any response Ivo?_ " Tower asked furiously but Robotnik kept his cheerful persona.

"I am sorry but I had my SWAT Bots with the directive of taking care of the alien invaders. Sorry if they went too far as I have certainly not programmed them like that. I am jsut looking after Captain Garnett and I assure you she will be provided with the best medical care." Robotnik told him casually.

" _Ivo; Captain Garnett told me that she was in discussions with the two aliens and have told me that they are at worst juvenile delinquents._ " Tower replied to which Robotnik shook his head.

"That just shows that Captain Garnett may be easily fooled by the silver tongue of these demons. Don't worry Abe, because I have it all taken care of..." Robotnik told him only to get interrupted once again.

" _How gullible and stupid do you think I am Ivo? We have known eachother for years and please don't treat me like a child old friend because I see clearly what you are trying to do. You are trying to make a big stunt out of all this just to try and get us to extend the contact. I understood you are upset but you have gone too far with you putting the citizens and my men at risk with your stunts._ " Tower thundered at him before calming down. " _I am getting a search warrant and how you cooperate will decide how much we push the charges against you. I will be arriving at your headquarters very soon and you will hand over Captain Topaz and the two alien specimens; if you refuse to cooperate Ivo then we will be arresting you on the spot. This is the end of the matter._ " Tower finished before the call ended.

Robotnik then furious banged his desk with his hands. It looks like he had to accelerate his timetable and try and get the alien's rampage soon. Hopefully it will be taken care of before they can arrest him; he has to time it right to make sure he has public support on his side.

He worked too hard for all his fame and easy life to lose it all now. He thought he could pull it off.

After all, it would not be the first time he saved the world from an alien invasion that he had intentionally brought forth himself...


	6. Shocking Secret Revealed

Sonic and Topaz waited as it took Tails several minutes for Tails to use the screwdriver to break open a panel of his cage and rewire to shut it off. He then did the same to Topaz and Sonic's cages letting them out.

Sonic then gave a hand five motion to Tails to which he returned, "Nice work Tails; the trap of the biggest egotist inventor in the world and it was cracked by a preteen fox." Topaz told him with a small smile as Sonic was giving similar congratulations to Tails. Tails was just blushing at the praise.

Finding the door to the room Tails used the screwdriver to break the electronic lock and let them out. They sneaked out and Topaz gave them a silence motion warning them to be stealthy so they wouldn't get caught. Topaz looked and saw to her displeasure that Robotnik had taken her weapons belt away from her.

They were at a corner and saw the stairs which they started to go down; Tails was growing impatient with being stealthy so Topaz had to keep motioning him to be still. At the next floor they had to stop when they saw the door to the first room of the floor was open. Out came Colin who recognised them but then Topaz went and knocked him out silently with one punch.

Topaz knew that could be brought up when she had to debrief Commander Tower about what happened but frankly she had been kidnapped so she had frustrations to take out on. "Robotnik's data storage room... Sonic, what are you doing?" Topaz whispered reading the sign on the door only for Sonic to rush right into the room.

Topaz and Tails then went followed him in, Topaz was annoyed and Tails was a bit scared. They saw there was a computer and around that were several storage drive cabinets. "Robuttnik kidnapped us so I think that's fair that we get to mess up with his stuff." Sonic stated to them simply as if it was the most fair and logical thing that they could do.

Topaz wanted to argue that they had to get out as soon as they could, but Sonic simply took the first drive he found and then entered it into the computer. Playing the file showed a younger Robotnik in front of the camera looking cheerful. "Looks like Robuttnik hadn't eaten ten times his weight in food yet." Sonic told Tails with a nudge to his shoulders who gave a little giggle.

Topaz looked at the date and time and whispered "this is dated a few months after the war with the Black Arms started..." She then was about to drag them out of the room when they heard Robotnik's monologing in quite a cheerful voice:

" _I am mainly doing this for myself; this is for no one's eyes but mine. Some people would say that it would be foolish to do this and I should delete the footage afterwards but no, I want to document this for myself to remind me in the future where I started I will start by saying that it may have taken a bit longer than I had expected but the Black Arms have came just as I predicted. Already several countries are falling to the point where they are going to surrender, I calculate the casualties are already nearing the millions if not already._ "

"Wait, he sounds a bit cheerful in describing aliens killing a lot of people..." Tails muttered put off by the speech and Robotnik's joyful attitude, Sonic was unnerved himself but Topaz was shocked and stunned.

"Wait... He knew the Black Arms were going to invade..." Topaz muttered once she found her voice and then took Sonic's place at the computer while upping the volume. Robotnik continued:

" _Yes the probes I sent into deep space all those years ago finally found what I was looking for; with the bomb I had created and the long distance teleporter I had the means to pull off my plot. The hardest part would be making sure it left a beacon so that they would be able to find their way back to Earth; giving me plenty of time to prepare the weapons for war. Just been giving waiting a while to make it more dramatic when I came to the United Federation having found the answer to fighting back the war. Just when all hope had been lost. It will all be worth it after the war and I can just relax and enjoy life as Earth's saviour!_ "

Topaz paused the video and shut down the computer sitting there stunned as well as the two Mobians; "he... He intentionally brought the Black Arms to Earth... He caused the War to happen on purpose... I knew he was an egotist but to think he was a sociopath as well..." Topaz muttered in anger and fury as she then punched the screen of the monitor.

Sonic and Tails then went to try and comfort her as she had tears in her eyes. "I lost a lot of friends and family in the war; dad had us sequestered in a shelter and we didn't think it would be safe for us to ever go out. The helplessness and fear that I felt; I joined GUN to make sure that I would never feel like that again. We thought it was a dream when we got the news that the war was over; the news kept on saying the praises of the man who started it all..." Topaz told them and they were stunned for a second in silence.

"Okay, let's go find Robuttnik and give him a good kicking; then we will shake his stupid moustache off while we are at it." Sonic said in a determined voice but Topaz stopped him.

"I have a better idea; we get out of here and use this storage drive to show the truth to everyone." Topaz told them with a defiant look on her eye as she then took out the drive form teh computer and pocketed it. "First though, we will need to find a way to get out of here..." Topaz told them deep in thought.

Sonic and Tails looked around and Sonic noticed that Colin was getting up; Sonic went and used super speed to bring him into the room. Topaz then lifted Colin up by the sleeves. "Mr Robotnik; your uncle will be facing charges of treason; interfering in an official GUN mission and kidnapping a GUN officer. If you tell us where the nearest exit is then I promise to tell my superiors that you have been cooperative." Topaz warned him with a glare.

"The stairs next to the room takes you to the nearest exit!" Colin explained at once feeling afraid. Topaz smirked as she then let them go and said goodbye to Colin. Sonic and Tails waved at them as they made their exit.

Fortunately there was not any staff using the stairs so they managed to get down and out safely enough. They got out of the side exit and hid as they then noticed by the corner there was a news crew being set up outside the entrance of Eggman Inc.

"Of course, Robotnik loves to grandstand and make TV interviews just about once a week... if he was feeling humble..." Topaz muttered with disgust and anger. She noticed the side was the computer set up for the news report and the staff members there were pre occupied.

Topaz gave the storage drive and told him to quickly switch it with the one that was on the desk. Sonic grinned as he did so in a quick blur. No one besides them noticed. They then watched as Scarlet Garcia the reporter started the live report.

"Just about everyone in the United Federation watches this news show on TV, radio or online so let's enjoy the show..." Topaz told Sonic and Tails as they watched from their waiting space.

* * *

Robotnik was in his office deciding to look over his blueprints of one of his latest projects, a giant mech robot called the Egg-Robot, designed to look like a robot version of the cartoon version of him that was the mascot of his company. They only had one working version built so far with the money problems his company has been having; but that will soon be rectified when GUN will have no choice but to renew their contract.

He looked outside the window and grinned when he saw the news crew outside the entrance of his building. Perfect timing as this interview was already scheduled weeks in advance. He had sent men to have Captain Garnett killed and implant the aliens with a slight mind control chip he had invented in their heads. It would drive their minds to be compelled to attack everyone.

He would arrange it so that they will escape and kill the news crew on live TV; the shock and horror of it will terrify the masses once again so that he can swoop in and save day the before GUN had a chance to come to try and arrest him.

He will have the public on his side and any attempts to arrest him will just result in a mob.

Unfortunately Scarlett Garcia and her crew will have to be sacrificed; but it was a small price to play for the survival of his company and the human race. Shame as he always liked her show, especially when she praised him.

He had the TV on the live news report and had the volume up the highest; he was interrupted by the men he sent rushing into the office panicked. "We can't find them Doctor Robotnik sir, the aliens and the GUN captain escaped..." one of them told them in an urgent tone and Robotnik then became quite panicked.

This could not be happening; why wasn't it caught by security?

Of course because he had a section of his building purposefully without any security cameras and low guards; because he had projects some people might find legally and morally 'questionable' so he didn't want to be caught. While he did insist on keeping all his genius projects without deleting them (some would say that would be quite foolish to do so but Robotnik was unable to delete any of his hard work) but he wanted to make sure they would at least not be caught.

He then was about to tell them to alert his entire security force as Scarlet stated that the News team had put together a video package of Doctor Robotnik's achievements.

His pride made him relax for a second before it was replaced by panicked dread by what his eyes saw and his ears heard:

" _I am mainly doing this for myself; this is for no one's eyes but mine. Some people would say that it would be foolish to do this..._ "


	7. Egg-Robo part 1

**To void reader, sorry while I love Sonally I don't plan on using Sally as I want to try something different for this story. I plan to use Mina from the comics as the love interest.**

Robotnik's eyes were filled with dread and horror as the video then played out in through, it then cut back to Scarlett who was staring shock until the TV feed was cut. The men who had entered his room were taken aback and Robotnik angrily threw them out of his office.

He looked out the window; he was now muttering to himself that this couldn't be happening to him. He then saw a crowd forming and he could see them watching and judging them. The crowd grew as more and people came and they became even angrier. Soon it was formed into a huge angry mob.

He was staring at the mob shouting at him to come out and give them answers; ten minutes had passed and soon he became furious at the sight of the mob. After all he had done; all the inventions he had given to humanity; they are repaying him with this?

If it wasn't for him and his inventions; the planet would not have even stood a chance against the Black Arms. His genius won the war and his robots patrol the city keeping them safe.

The nerve of those ungrateful masses...

Colin then came in about to ask what to do, "Oh, I will take care of the mob right now Snively!" Robotnik shouted angrily getting the master program of his computer; he then sent a command to all SWAT Bots to activate self destruct mode.

Let's see them continue to be ungrateful once they no longer have his SWAT Bots basically doing the police's job better than they ever could. He also sent a command to the Badniks in his building to activate and go out and take care of the mob.

Glancing out the window he even noticed at the end of where the crowd ended was several GUN vehicles arriving. His fury grew ever further; he will personally take care of GUN and make them regret even thinking of break off their contract or daring to threaten to arrest him.

He then ran out of his office and went down to where his biggest lab was. Any employee unfortunate enough to be in his way was shoved aside. In the lab he saw the storage area where there was the giant Egg-Robo; he quickly went up to the panel to turn it on.

After doing so he then went and entered the cockpit area of the robot and got it online. Piloting he then had it crash through the wall of the building.

They would all pay for this...

* * *

Sonic and Tails were waiting with Topaz enjoying the show of the mob that formed in no time, "I hope your reputation is irreversibly shattered after this Robotnik." Topaz stated looking at the building.

Then they saw the assembled SWAT Bots that were barricading the entrance of the building; suddenly explode making the crowd ran back in fear and Topaz concerned then started shouting at everyone to flee for their saftey and Sonic then deciding to run fast and push people out of the way.

Topaz then went to check on Tails as they saw the GUN vehicles arriving with Commander Tower exiting along with several soldiers. "Captain Garnett, I was on my way to personally order Doctor Robotnik that he release you and the alien visitors when we heard a very interesting news story on the radio." Commander Tower informed her and Topaz gave a half guilty look on her face.

"Sir, we are getting reports that the SWAT Bots are exploding, they are coming from cities all over the United Federation." One of the GUN soldiers told Tower and told them that his order is to get everyone inside for the time being.

Sonic then appeared before them giving a mock wave as Commander Tower looked down at them. "I am guessing these are our alien visitors. Let me introduce myself as Commander Abraham Tower of GUN, I welcome you to planet Earth." Tower told them looking down.

Tails gave a friendly wave and Sonic spoke up saying "well I'm Sonic and this is my buddy Tails, we came here via Chaos Emeralds. The planet we come from is called Mobius; great place but we didn't have chilli dogs so it's nice to come here." Tower raised an eyebrow but then they saw out of the entrance of the building were several Badnik robots looking like they were ready to attack.

Then suddenly they saw the Egg-Robot fly down, " **You will all pay for turning on me in the blink of an eye; it was thanks to me that you have known almost a decade of peace. Once I am through, you will never speak out against the saviour of Mankind ever again!** " Robotnik's voice echoed out through the microphone of his cockpit area.

Commander Tower then told his men to order any available units to engage Robotnik's robots. Sonic then decided to run towards them. Tower looked concerned but Tails told him "I think Sonic will be just fine, he was so cool and awesome before he got his super speech recently." Tails assured them in a voice that showed he was confident in Sonic pulling through.

Tower then told Topaz "well then, Garnett you take a troop to go inside the building and see about shutting down the robots. I want it known that they are to consider Sonic the Hedgehog an ally against Robotnik as I am now deputising him, I will stay here and keep an eye on Tails." Topaz and the soldiers nodded as they engaged with their orders.

Sonic had ran to face the giant robot, "wow Robuttnik, you love your own reflection so much you built a giant robot on your image. I think it's actually an improvement." Sonic shouted out to Robotnik cockily.

The body of the robot leaned down to face Sonic, " **You... blasted hedgehog...** " Robotnik replied in a clear snarl voice " **When I learned about you, I thought you were jsut what I needed. Evidence of a new invasion to keep my company alive but you have ruined everything. I will tear apart GUN and these masses and I will savour in crushing you limb to limb...** " Robotnik continued as he was now done with his monologue and ready to attack.


	8. Egg-Robo part 2

Topaz had taken a team of GUN soldiers to storm the Eggman Inc building and found the staff , nearby was Colin who she walked up to. "Here is what we want you to do: we want you to cooperate in the investigation that follows this; I want you to give me my belt that was taken away when your uncle kidnapped me and I want you and the company's scientists to find a way to shut off all the robots outside." Topaz stated to Colin who had then gulped.

Colin told Topaz and her men to follow him and he will do so; even Colin knew there was no way his uncle was getting out of it so might as well cooperate.

* * *

Sonic launched himself at the Badniks around as they began attacking, he then dodged the giant hand of the Egg-Robo as it went to grab him. He then jumped up and span into a ball land launched itself at the Egg-Robo. While this was going on the GUN soldiers were directing citizens to people and fighting the Badniks.

It managed to damaged the bottom of the Robo and Sonic smirked as he then jumped up to repeat the process. However the Robo managed to catch him in his claw. Sonic was caught off guard as Robotnik cackled into his microphone.

" **That is really all that you got, isn't it you stupid hedgehog. Just speed and that one attack; you're basically just a one trick pony. It was inevitable that you would lose to my genius, it will almost not be worth it crushing a pathetic creature such as yourself... almost...** " Robotnik gloated to Sonic who was struggling to get out of his grip to the concern of Tails and Tower nearby.

Sonic tried thinking fast but looking at the Egg-Robo reminding himself that Robotnik had a big ego out of himself, he got himself an idea. "Well this is embarrassing, being beaten by the lame robots made by a two bit third rate inventor." Sonic muttered looking as depressed as he tried to make himself feel.

" **How dare you, I am not some third rate inventor! My genius and inventors took down the Black Arms!** " Robotnik's voice thundered at Sonic but he just smirked at him. Onlookers were wondering what on earth Sonic was doing.

"I bet the Black Arms let you destroy them; they saw how terrible and stupid your machines are so they let themselves be beaten by you just because they felt sorry for you so much. Let me tell you something; I am a teenager and I have been able to make scrap of a bunch of your stupid robots. You would think that with having 'robot' in your name you would be capable of making quality robots but I guess not." Sonic replied in a taunted voice and Robotnik was getting angrier at every word that Sonic said.

" **With any luck I can send back to your stupid planet or make you suffocate as you leave Earth's atmosphere; any option is fine by me.** " Robotnik told him as his robotic hand then launched and threw Sonic straight into the sky. Robotnik then found where Tower was watching with Tails; they had their mouths open and Robotnik laughed as he was about to go towards them.

" **You only have yourself to blame for this Abe old friend and if I am feeling generous at the millisecond; I may make your death quick and painless... who am I kidding, after all the trouble you and your friend cased for me there is no way that you deserve anything less than a long drawn out painful death... what are you looking at?** " Robotnik told them in noticing they were looking at a blue ball shaped blur coming down from the sky.

For all his genius and mastery of robotics; Robotnik did not take into account one of the most basic and oldest facts of physics;

That what comes up...

Most come down...

Sonic in the sky had managed to have himself turned into a blue ball and launched himself back down to the ground. He managed to land on the top of the robot with almighty crash that didn't make a sound.

He had managed to break apart the top of the robot revealing Robotnik in his pilot's seat who was taken aback by the crash. Sonic jumped in and started kicking at super speed at the controls making the robot malfunction.

"Guess I am not a one trick pony after all, huh Robuttnik?" Sonic taunted him as Robotnik glared at him hard, Sonic then jumped off as the Egg-Robot fell and landed on its back. Soon the rest of the Badniks shut down and out of the building came Topaz; her soldiers and Colin.

Tails ran and embraced Sonic who ruffled his fur, there were spectators who had decided to watch regardless of the danger and soon were joined by more. Then they along with the GUN soldiers began cheering for Sonic. Tails was amazed by this but Sonic just told him to enjoy the praise.

Robotnik regained himself only to see Tower read him his rights and had him under arrest. Robotnik ranted and raved as he was brought to his feet and handcuffed; everyone who saw him from citizen to GUN personnel looked at him with nothing more than disgust.

Robotnik continued to rave as he was dragged to the GUN van and forcibly shoved into the back. Tower was then joined by Topaz as they saw it drove off, "To think that I considered that man a personal friend... for almost a decade I trusted a man who started the worst war this planet had ever seen..." Tower muttered bitterly as he was comforted by Topaz.

They turned and smiled as Sonic and Tails were soaking in the praise, "I guess we need to think about what to do with the newest heroes of Earth, huh? I think they will have to find a place to stay..." Topaz questioned but Tower smirked at him.

"Thank you for volunteering Captain Garnett." Tower interrupted him and gave a chuckle to the stunned look on her face which went into a groan.

Scarlett with her news crew went to Sonic and Tails and continued the news report they had started ever since the attack began. "Here we are in the aftermath of the robot attack orchestrated by Dr Robotnik; long thought to be the one whose genius turned the tide of the war with the Black Arms but had turned out to have orchestrated it for war profiteering. I am here with the mysterious alien visitors who have stopped the mad doctor. Can we get names please?" Scarlett asked as Tails was nervous at the camera so Sonic decided to speak for the both of them:

"Well my buddy is feeling camera shy but we come here from Mobius. This is Tails and you can call me Sonic the Hedgehog: the fastest thing alive..."

 **Next chapter is the epilogue of the first story arc of this story.**


	9. 10th Year of Peace

About a month had passed and the aftermath of what happened was still being felt.

GUN had investigated Eggman Inc and going through the networks of his company; they found plenty of evidence collaborating that Robotnik did set up the war. From the footage of the probes to the design of the bomb and homing beacon he had created.

There were still those that refused to accept it and were die hard supporters of Robotnik; believing that Earth's hero was being set up. There were others who thought that the alien Sonic had set him up but they were a small group compared to the rest of the planet who wanted Robotnik's blood.

Robotnik was still awaiting his trial and there was a lot of politics going on; not only due to the charges of treason and endangering the public with his actions. However the fact that he had intentionally started a war that affected the entire planet meant that Robotnik was to have his trial in front of the Allied Nations which was this Earth's equivalent to the United Nations on our Earth.

Robotnik was looking to several life imprisonment sentences and some foreign politicians and world leaders were lobbying for the death penalty. No matter the outcome it was a foregone conclusion that Robotnik would never be a free man.

The monuments of Robotnik that had been built had been taken down; and even before then they were already heavily vandalised with graffiti and physical damage.

His assets were seized and they were still investigating everything in his company; the shareholders furious about the revelations were more than happy to make public the money problems and possible bankruptcy the company was facing thanks to Robotnik.

Robotnik's reputation before that was made public was already damaged beyond repairs so that was just the cherry on top.

Wanting to cut their loses all the shareholders had sold their stocks in the company to GUN and Colin Robotnik had managed to get himself a job at GUN to help reallocate the company's resources.

Eggman Inc was well and truly dead.

However support for Sonic and Tails had grown in the public eye with many requests for interviews and appearances. They had been staying with Topaz in her home. They were enjoying themselves looking at the TV; movies and video games that Topaz had.

They were staying there as they were unsure where to start about even thinking of a way to send Sonic and Tails back to Mobius as they had no clue where the planet could be.

They were watching a news special on the TV at the moment about Robotnik's rise and downfall. Sonic had his feet on the table eating some chilli dogs while Tails was preoccupied with trying to solve a Rubik's cube that he had found.

The news report told of how Robotnik was born Ivo Julian Kintobor but legally changed his surname to Robotnik when he was of legal age and had his nephew Colin do the same when he gained custody after the death of Robotnik's brother Colin Kintobor Sr.

"Wow, so he willingly wanted to change his name to Robotnik... just wow..." Sonic joked to Tails who gave a laugh as Topaz entered the room with a sheet of paper.

"Okay guys, they had a lot of working getting this done but once you two sign it then you will be legal citizens of the United Federation and this planet in general. Commander Tower and President Hurst went through a lot of work getting this done." Topaz told them putting the paper on the table. Sonic quickly got the pen and signed it; Topaz having taught him how to sign his name and Tails did the same.

"So now we are officially citizens, does that mean we get a new home to live or are we still crashing at your place Topaz." Sonic asked as Topaz signed and shook her head.

"Of course you are going to stay here as I am now you're legal guardian." Topaz informed them to their big surprise, "I am not sure what you are expecting as you're both underage by our world and yours' as you had told us. If you are going to live as citizens then you have to follow our laws." Topaz explained as they were still processing it.

Tails was at a loss for words and Sonic decided to ask "so does that make you our Mum now Topaz?" Tails's eyes widened as he now realised he had an official family now.

"Yes indeed, and my first act as you're new mum is to tell you... TO GET YOUR FEET OFF MY TABLE RIGHT NOW YOUNG MAN!" Topaz shouted at Sonic with her hands on her hip with Sonic jumping and getting his feet of the table. He had been startled and glared at the smirk coming from Topaz and giggle coming from Tails.

* * *

Soon came the day of the celebrations of the 10th Year of Peace; the day of the mission that ended the war of the Black Arms with humanity as the victor. Topaz had gone with Sonic and Tails as they at the massive monument for those lost in the war. They waited in line of those who had come to pay their respects.

Sonic and Tails were looking sullen as they placed flowers down at it and Topaz sadly put down photos of a younger her with friends and cousins that had perished. "I hope your souls can rest easy, especially with the man that started it finally having been revealed as the greedy war profiteer he was." Topaz said with a quiet tone of voice; while they were paying their respects they had been approached by Topaz's parents.

They were patting Tails an annoyed Sonic and Tails on the heads and making remarks that they could visit so they could meet their new grandsons. "Wow, didn't have much of a family before but now I have a big one..." Sonic muttered to the amused glances of Topaz and Tails enjoying the affection he was being given.

They stood in salute at the parade of the veterans of the war. Then they had to get ready since during a live conference; in front of what was known as the White House; they were to be presented an award by Ian Hurst the President of the United Federation.

They waited behind the stage as Hurst made the speech and then they heard the part of it that was their cue "first I want to give special awards of service to the three individuals whose bravery and cunning revealed the truth of the beginning of the war. Please welcome GUN Captain Madonna Garnett, Tails and Sonic the Hedgehog." There were applause and cheering as they waved and got onto the stage.

They received their medals and got off; President Hurst continued by bringing onto the stage to receive awards several veterans who had been responsible for special bravery during the war. The award ceremony ended with bringing onto the stage Commander Tower and the surviving GUN agents who had been on the mission to bring the bomb to the Black Arms mothership.

Commander Tower ended his own speech (Sonic was listening but was not used to standing in place for an extended period of time) with a salute to the audience that they continued to applaud hard at.

Once the ceremony was over Sonic decided to ask "okay so now we have been awarded and Robotnik has been arrested; wonder what our next adventure is?"

Topaz put her hands on her hips and told him "I think your next adventure is the start of your private tutoring." Sonic batted an eye but Tails grew excited at the idea as he had never been to school before so this would be the closest he could get to experience it. Topaz continued "of course if you want to live as citizens here then you have to learn about the world you will be living on in the time being. Plus at your age it will be mandatory for you to have an education anyway. The only other option would be to send you to school but that would draw so much attention to you and your classes that it would be unlikely you or your class would learn anything anyway. Plus I don't think I would trust you going to a public school."

Sonic was agitated at that but just put his arms together in a huff. "Tell you what, good grades means trips to Uncle Chuck's for chilli dogs my treat." Topaz told him in his ear which got him excited.

At the end of the day Sonic and Tails realised they now had a new life as best friends and foster brothers on Earth. They didn't know if there were other bad guys here besides Robotnik that they would have to deal with but they were ready to deal with whatever comes their way together.

* * *

Robotnik was in his cell having lost jsut about everything and dwelling in his own anger at everything. He saw the news on the little TV monitor and his fury at the injustice over everything.

His company, his reputation and his life's work was destroyed.

After the war he would have every right to demand that humanity make him their new undisputed leader but he was happy enough to live life as a humble genius. Now that he saw that Humanity was willing to turn on its hero for some alien invaders in the blink of an eye.

He tried to stop himself from looking at the celebration of the 10th Year of Peace, but he could not help himself. He saw Sonic, Tails and Topaz being celebrated instead of him. He deserved it more than they did.

However he was the world's smartest man and he had secret bases and projects set up for him to go to in the case of an emergency. All he had to do was find a way to escape. Once he did he would go on to his newest plan:

He would take care of the blasted hedgehog, his fox friend and all of GUN. Then he would go about forcibly taking his place as the rightful ruler of the world. He now realised with how opinions could change that they need him to lead them.

Eggman Inc was dead.

Long live the Eggman Empire!

* * *

A pilot for GUN had been making rounds testing a new fighter jet for the military. He was looking through the clouds but grew stunned when he notice what appeared to be... a floating island?

 **Sorry this chapter was not as long as I had wanted it to be and I was hoping to be more descriptive and emotional about the celebration taking place. I hope it done its job anyway. That is the end of the first story arc of the story and there will be more to come. I am jsut glad I managed to finish the first storyline before the release of the movie.**


	10. Knuckles

Angel Island was a lush green island that floated among the clouds for countless millennia above the planet Mobius. The Mobians long considered Angel Island to be nothing more than a legend due to records having been lost on the world.

Various creatures inhabited the island along with several hidden settlements. The main settlement was the abandoned village of the Albion Clan overlooked by the Albion Temple. The lone resident of the temple was a red 16 years of age echidna Mobian.

Most of his clan had either dyed out due to the lack of resources on the island, went out exploring or tried their hands at trying to go back down to Mobius. They had never returned. The last of his Clan had been killed recently.

The echidna spent his training doing push ups, hunting predators to eat or test his skills, practice shadow boxing and looking over the remaining tomes in his village. He could mostly be found kneeling before the source of power of the island and which kept it afloat, a large green glowing emerald imbued with Chaos energy that resided in the Albion Temple.

Behind the Chaos Emerald was the large statue of the legendary master king of Mobius, Mogul; a large Mobian mammoth in robes with his head up high overlooking everything. The statue of the great figure showed him to be larger than life and the echidna remembered the day when he was young and his father first took him to the statue and told him of the legend:

" _You see son the legend starts in the earliest days of civilisation on Mobius. There was a clan of vicious mammoth hunters and among them was a young idealist. This idealist witnessed when the 7 Chaos Emeralds came to Mobius in a meteor, he had managed to discover their great powers and mastered them._

 _With their powers he took control of his clan and managed to effortlessly unite all other nearby clans under his leadership. The Albion Clan of echidnas were the first to welcome his leadership and swear loyalty. He took on the name of Mogul._

 _After five years with the Chaos Emeralds in his grasp he had realised with his power he could unite the entire world under his wisdom and leadership._

 _He led the clans across the globe taking all other clans and lands under his leadership. Each land had their own knowledge and magic that he learned and mastered to help him and those in his leadership._

 _There came a day where they discovered hidden in the dirt was a large emerald with several times greater Chaos power than all his combined. He had taken possession of this Master Emerald top gain even great power and control of his Emeralds._

 _He continued on his mission until the time where the entire of Mobius was under his leadership._

 _With the power of his Emeralds preventing him from aging, he ruled for a countless time. Mobius prospered under his leadership. For their loyalty the Albion Clan were giving their own island named after them and left them in charge of guarding it._

 _Taking the title 'Master Mogul', he managed to end all conflicts on his island and defeated many invaders; even those who came from the stars._

 _Until the day he decided Mobius no longer needed him. He scattered the Chaos Emeralds across Mobius and came to Albion. He used his great powers and understanding of magic to bring Albion to the skies and enchanted a spell that would allow the Master Emerald to keep Albion in the sky._

 _He entered his soul and conscious into the Master Emerald but left his faithful followers with a message; that when the time comes Mobius would need his benevolent leadership again he would choose a worthy warrior of the Albion Tribe to be his herald. This herald he would use the Emerald to grant incredible strength._

 _This herald would take the name 'Knuckles' and take on the quest of going to Mobius and gathered the 7 Chaos Emeralds and use them to free Mogul from the Master Emerald. He would then bring Albion back to Mobius and take back his place as King of Mobius._

 _Albion became known as Angel Island and since then we have trained for the day one of would be named Knuckles._ "

The story inspired him and he always looked up to the Mogul statue for guidance, from that say he began training and sparring vigorously hoping to become strong enough to be deemed worthy by Mogul to become Knuckles.

He trained every day until the day came a year ago when he presented himself to a Knuckles ceremony would a promising warrior would pray to the Master Emerald hoping to be chosen.

He was nervous but when it happened he felt a voice from the Emerald calling out to him and he went and touched the Emerald as he felt a spark through it. He felt himself glowing and growing stronger. He was imbued with great strength.

There was a shocked silence and then there were cheers from his fellow warriors and the elders in attendance. He was ecstatic and could not beleive it. He was hoping for it all of his life but he was actually chosen by Mogul himself from within the Chaos Emerald!

He was celebrated as he was officially named Knuckles and given the ancient spiked gloves of his ancestors. However problems grew.

There were angry warriors who were upset they were passed down but he was chosen, plus there were those non-believers who were content with their life in Angel Island and did not want to change everything by trying to free Mogul.

He was shocked by these idiots and could not beleive their words. However debates began but they grew cold, until one terrible night the non loyalists struck in the middle of the night. They had killed the loyalists in their sleep and Knuckles had to watch his father die.

Shock and heartbroken turned to rage as he went and retaliated, he fought and managed to kill the traitors until he came to the leader of this event who turned out to be the village chief.

Turned out he was not keen on relinquishing power over the tribe or the island by having Mogul released.

The chief begged for his life and insisted it was just supposed to be a scare tactic but it grew out of hand. He tried to insist he had no idea things would be taken this far.

His plea fell on deaf ears as Knuckles took care of the last traitor.

Now the last of his kind and tribe, all he could do was train and look to the Emerald and Mogul statue for guidance.

How was he supposed to go to Mobius and retrieve the Emeralds to fullfill his destiny when he didn't know where to start? The tomes on where Mogul hid the Chaos emeralds on Mobius had been destroyed during the incident and he didn't know how to even get to Mobius.

However one day he was shocked to see the Master Emerald glowing brighter than usual and there was a great flash...


	11. Allied Nations Meeting

**Sorry Void Reader that while I love Sonally, once again I have to say that I have officially decided this will indeed be Sonic X Mina.**

It had been a week since the celebration of the 10th Year of Peace, Sonic and Tails were in the living room of Topaz's house on the couch. Sonic had the news on while Tails was reading a satirical comic book that he had quickly become a fan of. It was called 'Crack Ups' and it was written by a cartoonist who went by the penname of 'Sketch Lampoon'.

On the News, Scarlett Garcia was talking about a report of Sonic and Tails:

" _Now it has been made official that our extra terrestrial travellers have been made official legal citizens of the United Federation, there has been support for the heroes as well as protests..._ "

Sonic and Tails were caught off guard by that comment and listened more carefully:

" _There has been a small vocal subset of citizens who have protested against Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails, calling them alien invaders. Most have flocked to anti-alien forums such as the 'Anti-Alien League'. Joining them are protestors who claim that Doctor Ivo Robotnik deserves to be let free..._ "

Sonic and Tails were slack jawed at that as they looked and saw footage of protestors wearing grey alien masks with signs. "I wouldn't worry about them too much guys, they are just a small band of idiots." Topaz told them coming into the room and taking the remote to turn off the TV.

"Now we have to go to HQ, We have representatives of the Allied Nations coming over remember?" Topaz told them and Sonic rolled his eyes with disinterest while Tails nodded, they had been asked to attend to help go over matters about them being there.

"I don't see why we have to go anyway; didn't the President guy give us full citizenship or something?" Sonic questioned as Topaz began motioning them to her car outside.

"President Hurst and most of the UF have accepted you boys mean no harm but there are still a lot of concerns coming from the other governments especially coming from some more hostile representatives. Please remember and understand you both are the first aliens this planet has seen since the end of the war with the Black Arms a decade ago. Don't worry about it, we will handle this." Topaz explained to them as they got in the car and Topaz drove off.

Sonic yawned and muttered about how slow the vehicles are until the car reached the GUN Headquarters building. There were AAL protestors but they were being held back by GUN personnel who motioned the parking lot nearby. They got out and Topaz led them to the entrance building as they heard the protestors yelling insults at them.

Sonic rolled his eyes and Tails grew worried but Topaz put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. Then came one of the protestors who managed to barge past the GUN personnel with a stolen gun and shouted "for the safety of the planet of Earth and to prevent another war, I will execute these alien freaks now..."

The guy did not get a chance to visit as he was easily disarmed and then arrested by the guards; the protestors then became scared that it would give GUN reason to be harsher with them.

"Idiots..." Topaz muttered as she then led them inside, they were agents and personnel giving waves to them that Tails returned. Topaz led them to a meeting room where there were several foreign representatives who batted an eye to them entering. Topaz showed them to their seats and they sat down.

They saw Commander Tower enter and led in a man with white streaks in his hair wearing a business suit. Then he was followed by a man in a military uniform and a brown moustache. The man in the suit was staring at Sonic and Tails but the man in the military uniform was openly glaring hatefully at the two Mobians.

"Those two are representatives of Britain, the man in the suit is the head of the British Secret Service; Geoffrey St. John." Topaz explained but Sonic chuckled a bit to stares from people in the room.

"Well if you know about it then it's not much of a secret service; plus he kind of looks like a skunk with his hair." Sonic whispered but Topaz asked him to be quiet about his remarks.

"The other guy is Colonel Percy Granite, he is the head of Starwatch. The British Government set it up after the war to monitor evidence of anymore potential invasions." Topaz explained as soon the meeting started.

Sonic and Tails found the meeting rather boring as it concerned about what to do with what's left of Eggman Inc as the company had facilities throughout the world. Plus the facts that the remaining assets had been sold to the UF. Commander Tower had talked about sharing the assets with the other militaries of the world.

The debate of what to do with Robotnik had continued, there were those who said their governments wanted nothing less than a public execution while others suggested they lock him up for life and only let him out if they needed his genius for another invasion.

When there were calls for the next item to suggest Geoffrey spoke up saying "I think we should now discuss the elephant in the room or rather the hedgehog and the fox." Sonic and Tails' eyes widened when they realised that he meant them. Suddenly everyone turned them in their seats making Tails nervous.

"Both our young Mobians have been under watch and we have concluded that the two of them mean no harm; our country has given them citizenship and they are our responsibility." Tower replied facing everyone making Granite scoff. "Something to add Colonel Granite?" Tower asked.

"After the war with the Black Arms, you have a responsibility to your species to have these alien freaks locked up in cages and experimented on." Granite spoke up making Sonic and Topaz glare at him. Most were shocked at how blunt he was saying this.

"I apologise for the comments of my associate but we are concerned especially with an incident that happened at a Starwatch base earlier in the week." Geoffrey spoke up putting a device on the middle of the table.

It then showed a hologram of a red Mobian echidna punching his way through a base. There were much shock especially from Sonic and Tails. "This creature managed to steal a classified item from the base." Geoffrey explained.

"Well I don't know, I don't think I ever met a Mobian like this before. We must not be the only ones who were sent here." Tails stated making Granite glare at him.

"Likely story, you expect us to believe you never saw this creature before? He must have come from your world!" Granite shouted angrily pointing a finger accusingly at Tails.

Topaz put Tails into a protective hug while glaring at Granite and Sonic spoke up standing on his seat while staring at Granite. "Pal, we have told the truth about coming here by accident and we don't know this guy any more than you do. Just because we're the same species doesn't mean we know him, by that logic if we took a random guy into this office then you must know who that person is!" Sonic snapped at Granite.

"How dare you foul freaks speak to me like that..." Granite snapped angrily getting up before being forcibly put back into his seat by Geoffrey.

"I believe this meeting is concluded. We will contact you if we get any information about the Mobian that invaded your base." Commander Tower said sternly looking like he was not happy with Granite. Granite looked like he was about to argue that but Geoffrey stopped him as he took back the device.

"I apologise for my associate's behaviour and I assure you he will have his behaviour sorted out." Geoffrey said curtly as he left with a fuming Granite.

Tower went to Topaz, Sonic and Tails to apologise for what happened. "I must warn you Commander, if anyone else decides to call my sons freaks again then I don't think I can be held responsible for my actions." Topaz warned them but Towers understood.

"But what could have those Starwatch guys have had at their base that the Mobian wanted to steal?" Tails asked and they knew it was a good question.

* * *

Back on Mobius, there was a lab filled with corpses of mutated corpses, studying his computer was a grey furred platypus Mobian wearing dark golden glasses, a red shirt, a purple jacket, a black right hand glove and a brown left hand glove with a topaz stone in the centre of it.

This individual was Dr Starline, a controversial scientist who thanks to his experiments had been blacklisted from every scientific organisation he had been a part of and had a warrant for his arrest in several places across Mobius. He was looking unpleased as he was studying several flashes of Chaos Energy that had occurred and he had the signature pinpointed to West Side Island.

"So Westside Island, hopefully there I can track any signature left behind by the Emeralds so I can retrieve them. That weasel was one big gamble after all..." Starline muttered to himself while shaking his head.

In his youth he had been fascinated by the legend of the fabled king of all of Mobius, Mogul and he had managed to acquire some really old tomes which told of a feared tyrant that sounded like the legend and the drawings of him was surrounded by several glowing beams of light.

Plus doing research into the fabled Chaos Emeralds (they had to be hidden away as at least several civilisations fell because of their misuse) made him come to the realisation that if Mogul did exist then the Chaos Emeralds must be the glowing beams of light from the drawings.

He then decided to look into where the Chaos Emeralds could be thinking that if all 7 were reunited then there could be hopes of bringing Mogul back from wherever he had disappeared to. He had researched all the legends and information about where they were most likely hidden at.

In his research he had managed to acquire the mythical Warp Topaz that he wore on his glove, it was capable of creating portals to pretty much everywhere but mostly worked if the person was familiar with the place.

It was a gruelling task getting it from its hiding place and he had almost died, he decided that he did not want to risk his life getting the Emeralds himself.

He had hired a mercenary and treasure hunting group led by an arrogant sniper called Nack the Weasel. It had a reputation of being hard to put up with but he gotten results. He had given him all information he had on where the Emeralds would be and tasked his group with retrieval all 7.

Starline had inherited quite a bit of wealth for himself from deceased relatives (he had come from old money) and was able to pay any price Nack was charging him.

Nack was able to find and retrieve the Emeralds but would not give them to him, he had insisted on keeping them all with him until he got them all and would be given the payment in full.

Starline was not happy with him or his reasoning but decided to play along; Starline relaxed as he had gotten word from Nack everytime he retrieved another Emerald. He thought he would soon have them all.

Or so he had thought...

Apparently something went wrong getting the 7th Chaos Emerald and to his horror Starline saw on the sensors of his computer there was a large blast of Chaos Energy. he realised it must be Chaos Control, apparently from the tomes of the Chaos Emeralds when one had more than 1 the Emeralds were capable of large transport.

He had been furious when he realised this means he had lost all 7, when Nack had 6 he should have just used the Topaz to forcibly take the Emeralds from him. Then he could have taken his chances of getting the final Emerald himself.

Since that time he had finally managed to find where the blast originated (sensing the Chaos Control, overloaded his computer so it needed a long while to reboot). He then used his Warp Topaz to create a portal to start his journey.

It was as the saying went: if you wanted something done right then you must do it yourself...

 **Yeah I turned Geoffrey into a human for this story. Colonel Granite comes from the Fleetway Sonic comics and Dr Starline comes from the current IDW Sonic comics. I strongly recommend the IDW comics, the current storyline they are doing feels like an unsettling horror film.**


	12. Meeting Knuckles

In the morning of the next day Topaz had gotten up and dressed; she had Sonic and Tails in the car with her so she could drive to the GUN base so they could start their private tutoring which would serve as their education.

Tails was interested while Sonic was not and not exactly pleased at being woken up early in the morning; due to how he grew up as a travelling loner he was probably used to getting up and going to sleep whenever he wanted.

Well this is something he would have to get used to, she shook her head when she looked back for a second to see that Tails was sitting in his car seat behaving while Sonic was looking out the window annoyed at how slow the car was going.

They went through the entrance to be met with an agent saying that Commander Tower wanted to see them in a lab underneath the building. Concerned Topaz led Sonic and Tails to the direction that the agent was showing them. Sonic looked interested hoping it would be something to keep him out of tutoring.

They met up with Commander Tower as he showed them to large containment dome showing a glowing blue gem. Sonic and Tails' eyes widened then they looked at it. "It's Chaos Emerald..." Tails muttered with certainly in his voice; he spent so much time searching for the Emeralds with Nack's gang to know what they looked like.

"It was found in a forest near a GUN station couple of hours ago; they had it brought here. I thought you might have some information and it seems that I was correct." Tower explained to them and took a closer look; "So this is one of those Chaos Emeralds that took you here? You think they had come here to Earth as you two did?" Tower asked with Tails nodding and Sonic shrugging.

"So if all 7 came here and if we discovered them all, would you be able to go back to your own planet?" Topaz asked hesitantly feeling a bit let down at the idea; she had just adopted them both after all and were warming up to them.

"Well we don't exactly know how they work and even if we had an idea on the teleportation capabilities, we wouldn't be sure they would even send us back to Mobius..." Tails stated before they looked and saw the Emerald glowing brighter than usual. then they saw a flash and there was Knuckles appearing in the lab.

The GUN soldiers in the lab all drew their guns at him when Commander Tower; Topaz, Tails and Sonic eyes widened when they remembered the footage that Geoffrey St John had shown them.

Could that be the Mobian in that footage.

Tower walked up to him and shouted authoritarian "You are in a restricted facility of the Guardian Unit of Nations in the United Federation; I am GUN Commander Abraham Tower wanting your name and your purpose."

Knuckles shook his head and replied "I don't know what species you are on this weird world and I don't know why you presume to make demands of me but I will indulge you: I am the last remaining son of the Albion Tribe; I am the Herald of the great Master Mogul; I am the Guardian of Angel Island: I am Knuckles here to retrieve all 7 Chaos Emeralds to fullfill my destiny."

Sonic and Tails were dumbfounded at the mention of Angel Island and Master Mogul but Topaz spoke up with her own gun aimed at Knuckles saying "sorry to disappoint you Knuckles but this Chaos Emerald is property of GUN so I ask that you back down now."

"I am not asking; only stating that I will retrieve the Chaos Emeralds and any resistance will be dealt with." Knuckles stated charging through the GUN soldiers with his fists; using them to shield himself from the gun fire.

He then charged at the dome and began punching it repeatedly causing it to crack. Sonic then deciding to charge right up at Knuckles and managed to knock him to the ground. "Hello Knuckles; my name is Sonic and the fox over there is my new bro Tails and we kind of made it home here on Earth. You look like you come from Mobius as well so can I ask if you can step aside please?" Sonic asked as Knuckles began punching Sonic with force that sent him back but Tails and Topaz were quick to help him up in concern.

"If you are Mobians then you best step aside and don't interfere as my destiny is to bring forth a new golden age for our world. I can sense the Chaos Emeralds as their energy has been uncovered so I will be able to bring them forth and release the Master Mogul." Knuckles told him only to glare at Sonic as he started chuckling.

"Aren't you too old to be believing in fairy tales; Angel Island? Master Mogul as the king in that story? I think the journey here scrambled your brain." Sonic told him only for Knuckles in his anger to completely shatter the broken part of the dome with a strong punch.

Knuckles then reached out and grabbed the Emerald only for it to disappear in a blue blur to his confusion. He then looked back and saw in his shock that Sonic was standing in the corner holding the Chaos Emerald.

"I don't know about you but I think blue is more my color, don't you think?" Sonic taunted Knuckles as he charged at Sonic only for him to run fast to join Tails, who had gone out of the room for saftey.

Knuckles went out only to see the reinforcements of GUN soldiers as well as Commander Tower, Topaz and the other GUN soldiers pointing their guns at Knuckles form the doorway. "I feel that you have power from the Emeralds as well Sonic and I was ill prepared; no matter as there are 5 other Chaos Emeralds for me to find. I will retrieve this one at another time. **CHAOS CONTROL!** " Knuckles snarled as he then disappeared in a green light to their confusion.

Everyone was checked over and Tower told them that he will be telling all GUN personnel to be on the lookout for Knuckles. Sonic had a thought and said "wait if Knuckles was the one who attacked that base from the video that skunk hair showed us... He said he only had 5 other Chaos Emeralds to find and not 6... Do you think those people from that Star group had found a Chaos Emerald and that was what Knuckles had stole from them?"

They blinked and realised Sonic had a good point; Tower said he will contact the British Government for help as Topaz helped them back up the stairs. "So are you two guys alright after all this?" Topaz asked and Sonic nodded enthusiastically while Tails said he was fine. "That's good to here, looks like you 2 boys will be well enough to start your tutoring." Topaz told them with Sonic groaning and Tails excited.

* * *

Colonel Percy Granite angrily stormed back to his office once he had made his way back to Britain; he was harshly reprimanded by the Prime Minister once had had gotten the report back from St John. He was warned to behave himelf if he had anymore dealings with GUN, especially when it concerned the two Mobians.

He was not happy but knew he had little chance; well he may have to leave the hedgehog and the fox alone but the red one that infiltrated his base and stole the power source was fair game.

They discovered the readings weeks ago and Starwatch had found it on a field in Britain and managed to commandeer it and brought to a base for study. It resembled a glowing green diamond and it was radiating with high unknown power. Granite was impressed and in awe of it and ordered it studied and to find out how they can use it as a power source.

However it had been stolen by what could only be one of the same aliens that Sonic and Tails was.

He found it nothing less than a disgrace and a travesty that the United Federation not only tolerated their presence on Earth; they went as far as gave them legal citizenship in their nation as if they were Human and not alien abominations? Plus the nerve to actually honour them as if they were heroes at the celebration of the 10 Years of Peace?

Just shows how stupid; soft and week the United Federation and GUN was; the last time there were alien presence on Earth it was a full blown war that looked like they had no chance at first. Starwatch under his leadership was strong and swift; they were forever ready to bring swing punishment to any aliens that they come across.

Not since it was founded after the war did they come across any specimen but they were always made to be prepared.

However the Red Mobian was strong enough to power through his forces and steals the power source; it was clear that in order to eliminate the creature and get back their stolen property his men and resources needed to be stronger.

He had since ordered his soldiers to begin training harder than before. The red Mobian showed that Starwatch was not as prepared as he had thought they were and that needed to change.

He sat down on his desk and activated his holographic communication to a short spiky red haired man in a scientist's cloak and goggles. Doctor Brandon Quark was the head scientific officer of Starwatch and the scientist was greeted by Granite demanding reports.

Quark told him the latest results of Granite's orders to have the SWAT Bots and other Eggman Inc weapons reverse engineered. While the United Federation had the main contract with the company; Britain and other countries in the Allied Nation also bought and used technology of them. After the reveal of what Robotnik did and his arrest; the Prime Minister had ordered the SWAT Bots shut down.

However Starwatch under his orders took possession of them to be used for their purposes. While Robotnik was a maniac who brought the Black Arms to Earth; his technology not only won them the War but it was the only reason they ever had a fighting chance.

He would make sure that Starwatch would be strong enough to eliminate every and all alien menaces that dares to invade Earth.

After Quark had explained to him of the results of rebuilding Eggman's weapons; he then told him that they were able to use the research done on the power source to try and put out to try and locate the signal. Quark excitedly told him to see what came out.

Quark then showed him a holographic map of the globe with seven different energy readings. Was this a glitch or could there be six other power sources on the planet?

If he collected all 7 and learned how to harness their powers; Starwatch would be unstoppable...

 **Finally got it updated.**


	13. Mina

In the small village of Westside Island on Mobius; there was a teenage yellow furred and purple haired girl called Mina Mongoose. She swore a purple and black shirt and skirt combo along with white gloves and a pair of green and purple shoes.

Mina was a girl who liked to sing since she was very young and was close friends with most others her age in the village. She spent a lot of time with them since her mother Isabella while loving was usually busy with her role on the village council.

The three she had been close to the most was Max the monkey, Sharps the Chicken and Mach the Rabbit and an orphan called Sonic. Sonic liked to move about a lot and liked go exploring and other adventures around the island. This annoyed most of the villagers as he could never be expected to stay in one place for long.

Mina had never minded; Sonic was just the adventurous type.

However her mind had been focused on him with great worry for about a month.

Sonic had gone to explore this old tomb he had found but no one had seen or heard from him ever since. Especially when there was this weird light coming from the abandoned gym where he lived. There was a search of the island going on for it with there being in investigation; especially since it turned out Sonic had gotten his hands on some explosives.

Her mother had not been pleased to learn about it and had asked Mina to tell her if she sees Sonic again as she wanted to have a long serious discussion with him.

Right now she was practicing singing with the band that she, Mach, Sharps and Mach had put together: Mina and the Forget-Me-Knots. Her singing was not doing so good and they had to start again several times.

"Sorry guys, my heart hasn't been in it... still a bit too worried about where Sonic is and if he is alright..." Mina told them with groans coming from her bandmates and friends. Sonic was a sore subject for the three of them.

The band had been Sonic's idea and he had been the one to suggest they try using instruments to go with Mina's singing. They had a lot of fun coming up with the band Sonic Underground. They had been really excited about putting this band together and wanted to really commit to making it big.

However it seemed that the band was nothing more than a minor hobby for Sonic and he had quit when they had came to him about wanting him to cut back on his exploring. She had been feeling guilty about it when the three of their bandmates didn't take it well.

Though he didn't phrase it very well he could see their point; he was being asked to give up one of his biggest hobbies just to focus on one that didn't mean as much to him.

Sonic had been so casual and unconcerned about it when he just dropped his guitar and left. The three of them had been upset and cursed his name as they had to rearrange all their music about thanks to losing one of them.

They had renamed the band to the Forget-Me-Knots hoping that Sonic would not forget about them. Mina hoped when things settle down they still be as close friends as ever.

After the three of them had finished groaning Mach had asked "can you please forget about the blue hedgehog; he didn't care about the music anyway." There were nodding from Sharps and Max.

"We are better off without him near us." Max had said.

"His lose." Sharps said fixing his sunglasses.

As they spoke so dismissively Mina grew annoyed and shouted at them "nice to know you are more concerned about our music and our band than the fact that one of our friends is missing and could be dead!" The three of them had their eyes widened and stammered apologetically.

"Let's just call it a day, alright..." Mina muttered leaving Max's garage which was where they hosted their rehearsals. She then noticed a crowd of people muttering near the gym Sonic stayed. Apparently people were hearing loud noises coming from it and concerned Mina ran past the crowd to the entrance.

She saw her mother was in the crowd and were calling for her to get back but Mina wanted to check it out; it could mean Sonic was back.

She then went in through a broken down door which served as one of the entrances. She went to the main area which served as Sonic's room for lack of a better term; she was silently surprised to see Starline next the broken down treadmill.

When people were investigating the place to find any clues to where Sonic was; the treadmill seemed to glowing energy but it was probably due to the faulty wiring. There had been plans to safely put out the treadmill.

Mina tried to sneak away but then Starline noticed her; "Looks like, we have a guest." Starline told her with a smirk and Mina tried to run out of the door but then tripped through a portal and was suddenly next to the treadmill to her shock.

"Thanks to the power of my Warp Topaz; there is no use trying to escape." Starline taunted her before picking her up and throwing her onto the treadmill. "This treadmill is not infected with Chaos Energy and once it is built up I can fix the energy to my Warp Topaz; now I have someone to get it running without any risk to myself. I suggest you cooperate as I can easily have you sent through a portal directly to the ocean." Starline warned her and Mina gulped.

She didn't know what he wanted or this Chaos Energy but his Warp Topaz could very well do what he threatened considering the portal. Hesitantly she then began running on the treadmill and was surprised to see it seemed it was working now.

Starline began shouting at her to go faster and then began running as fast as she could, as she went fastest the treadmill then began glowing with Starline grinning. She then found herself going faster than she had ever did.

Then the door opened and out came several officers with Isabella leading the charge but then there was a huge glow.

* * *

Back on Earth; in Topaz's home Topaz was finishing up some paperwork to be handed into GUN headquarters. Once she was done she went to the living room to see her charges Sonic and Tails watching TV. She saw they were watching her complete series DVD set of Alex Kidd: Adventures in the Miracle World; a cartoon from the 1990s based on the video game series.

She smiled seeing that Tails looked like a small kid watching Saturday morning cartoons (weren't those the days) while Sonic was jsut looking at the scream dumbfounded. "Something wrong with the show Sonic?" Topaz asked coming up next to the couch.

"I don't get this; this Kidd goes about fighting bad guys but he is not really fighting them... He plays rock, paper, scissors with them? What kind of hero is that?" Sonic criticized with his arms up and about to put his legs up on the table before a stern look from Topaz made him put them back on the floor.

"Well, that's how he fought the bosses in the games. Was popular for its time especially considering he was having to try and compete with the plumber." Topaz told him with a shake of her head remembering when Sonic first played an Alex Kidd game on a compilation of old SEGA games and the rock, paper, scissors games got up.

"Well, it just seems stupid and unrealistic for a kid to go about saving the day with a stupid kid's game." Sonic responded and Topaz just smiled at the fact that the talking blue alien teenage hedgehog had complained about a carton and game not being realistic.

"Well there are dumber ideas for video games and I have other SEGA related DVDs you might want; there is a Nights into Dreams anime." Topaz told him but Sonic just shrugged before Tails was asking if they could continue to watch the show. Sonic put his focus back onto the TV with him continuing to be unimpressed.

"Well it's not the worst thing done to a SEGA game; there is that dark and edgy Toejam and Earl reboot they tried years ago." Topaz told them with a shake of the head thinking of how that game turned out.

Sonic then got up and said "well I think I am going to go out for a run."

"Alright Sonic but remember; stay in the city and I doubt you will be that long but please remember your curfew is at 5." Topaz told him as he went to the door. Sonic just grunted and nodded.

He didn't mind Topaz but it was hard for him to start getting used to having a legal guardian and mother figure; he never had to deal with things like curfews before.

 **I decided I wanted to explore something I hope the Sonic movie brings up and it's something I don't think many adaptations explore: what the world is like without the source material ever existing. Do things like the MCU exist in the DCEU or superheroes in their media? What games exist in the Sonic X world; would have SEGA tried to promote their other franchises to cartoons and animes if they didn't make Sonic.**


	14. The AAL

Sonic was now running through the streets of the city going around cars as he came across them. He was looking at the people around them who were either excited or shocked to see them. He gave them a slight wave as he went past.

It was nice to have funs; especially since the citizens were now getting used to his and Tails' presence. Exposing and taking down Robotnik probably helped a lot as well.

However he soon came across a large crowd of people; curiously he went past the crowd to get a closer look with people giving him stunned and angry glances as they spotted him. Sonic stood still and has his eyes widened at the sight before him.

There was a small stage set up with a banner that said " **ANTI ALIEN LEAGUE RALLY** ", Sonic remembered that the AAL was some sort of group of people that didn't like the idea of Sonic and Tails staying here as citizens.

Going about the crowd handing out flyers were people in dark red hooded jumpers with the hoods up as well as masks that looked like old school aliens from old black and white science fiction movies he had seen on the TV. Sonic reached out and got a flyer from the one closest to him.

"Thanks." Sonic told the man simply with the AAL member looking down and being taken aback; probably thought he was giving the flyer to a small child. Sonic casually waved to the man who went to another part of the crowd to give out flyers.

Sonic looked and saw the flyer had the AAL logo along with a photo of him and Tails that was crossed out with a red X. The caption on the flyer said:

 **HELP TO RID THE PLANET OF ALIEN MENACES – JOIN THE ANTI ALIEN LEAGUE TODAY AND FIGHT FOR HUMANITY!**

Sonic looked up and saw the man on the stage had begun speaking. He then looked up curious as to what the man had to say.

"Ladies and gentlemen; proud citizens of Planet Earth; I stand before you today with an important message. It has now been more than a decade since the end of the war of the Black Arms, we were just about helpless when they had arrived and started to invade our planet. We had won the war but at no small cost, millions lost thanks to the Xeno monsters. We are now on the cusp of a new invasion; but our government saw fit to welcome these invaders to our world! These beasts have been granted citizenship and now live freely right here in our own city! It is a disgrace to those lost in the war and we should stand together to destroy these beasts before it is too late..." the man was yelling through his megaphone.

The man then noticed muttering and looked down to see Sonic standing there, Sonic then saw everyone's attention turned to him and he just waved to the man casually. "Come on, don't stop on my account." Sonic told him but the man looked at him angrily.

"You dare show your face to our rally you rodent? You brought chaos as well as panic; the 10th Year of Peace celebration was supposed to be about celebrating our race's triumph but thanks to you Dr Robotnik is behind bars! We don't need your kind here to bring more pain and chaos to a species that suffered so much thanks to alien kind!" The man shouted and there were nervous glances and glares coming from the crowd when Robotnik was brought up.

Sonic sighed as he walked closer so he was now about directly in front of the stage staring up at the man.

"Look, I think you all had the right to know the man you were calling your hero actually intentionally brought the invasion to Earth. Now I am sorry about the fact this planet had to deal with a deadly war; extra so if you lost someone you knew. But us Mobians had nothing to do with the Black Arms or the invasion; me and Tails came here by accident and we jsut want to live our new lives here." Sonic said shouting to the man so that everyone could hear it. The man had gotten angry especially as Sonic turned to go back to the crowd.

"Don't worry; Topaz told me that you have free speech here and who am I to upset that? Please feel free going where you left off on your speech and pretend that I am not here." Sonic told the man with a smile.

The man was angry at what he saw disrespect and then went to a nearby case he had brought, he had it brought just in case any of the aliens had the gall to show up. He knew the police would come for him after this but he felt it would be worth it to be a martyr and to take down an alien threat.

The man stunned the crowd by getting out a gun and then fired at Sonic's direction, it hit the crowd as Sonic was seen running away and then went back to the spot. Several people in the crowd were dispelling at the sight of the weapon.

"You do know that I am super fast right and you know you could have hurt somebody?" Sonic questioned but the man was quite angry.

He went to fire again but then felt one of the masked AAL members trying to disarm him saying "what are you doing and why did you bring this weapon here..." The masked AAL member said but then the man accidentally ended up firing into the masked AAL member's arm.

He was now screaming in pain crutching his arm but Sonic stunned; the man was open mouthed and looked to see his fellow AAL members who were now looking at him with shock and anger. The police officers who were nearby had storming when the area when they caught sight of the gun and soon the man was arrested.

Sonic then decided to pick up the masked man by the guy and told him "I think I know where the hospital is, hold on tight!" Sonic then ran quickly as the man was yelling thanks to the speed they were going at as well as the bullet wound.

The staff came to get the man when they noticed him moaning with his arm wound; "Hope I never go that fast again but thanks Sonic..." the man muttered as Sonic just gave him a salute before leaving. The man took off his mask as he was led inside the hospital to be treated.

* * *

Colonel Granite was at one of Starwatch's bases walking to the base's main lab. He met with Brandon Quark and asked for a status report of the project to track down the signatures of the 7 Chao Emeralds. The latest report that the British government had gotten from the United Federation government was that the power source that the red Mobian (or Knuckles as he apparently was called) had stolen may have been what was known as a Chaos Emerald.

GUN had found one and Knuckles had tried to steal but was stopped; the British government was promised they would be informed when they had further information on Knuckles or when they could retrieve the stolen Chaos Emerald.

Granite didn't believe that; however if GUN had one of these Emeralds then knowing where it was made it that much easier.

Quark shook his head and nervously his head and told him "sorry Colonel Granite sir; it is unfortunately going slowly. If we still had the Chaos Emerald in our possession or anything radiating with its signature we could have better luck tracking down the signatures."

Granite grunted muttering about how annoying it was when science was not working at the pace that was needed for him. "Sir we have found other signatures and we captured several photo from several hidden robot cameras." Quark told him showing him holographic projections showing various Mobians who were hiding out in shelters looking confused.

Granite was looking at the projections with his mouth hanging wide open while thinking " _this is worse than I had thought; they are invading in secret, I must accelerate my plans!_ " He then shouted to several soldiers that he wanted them to scour out and discretely find and capture any of these Mobians they find. The soldiers nodded and left to have his orders given out and enacted.

"I wonder if those alien loving fools at GUN are aware of this..." Granite muttered and then noticed entering was a man in a grey business suit and dark blue tie. This was Jerome Wise who acted as his informant in the United Federation government.

"At Least the President and Commander Tower is aware as they found another one and had her enlisted discretely into GUN's services." Wise told Granite him as he entered the room. Granite then went with them as they went to a private room to discuss.

"Unfortunate that so many fools in our governments are ignorant alien lovers. Wish there were others with more sense such as that AAL group." Granite stated and Wise gave a sad shake of his head.

"Yes but unfortunate they are a small but determined group; they had a rally today in the streets of Central City but it escalated when Sonic showed up. Their leader reacted poorly and is now in behind bars with Sonic getting some good PR out of it." Wise explained scornfully and Granite was not pleased.

"Unfortunate indeed but while I greatly admire the spirit of the AAL, I think they could do with a better more active leader to direct them properly." Granite stated coming up with an idea that he put aside for the moment. "So how about sending us the rest of the confiscated Eggman robots." Granite asked and Jerome gave him a report.

Wise had been for years providing Starwatch with samples of the best Eggman Inc robots that were sold to the United Federation. Otherwise it had been hard for Starwatch to get ahold of such robots as Eggman Inc's main contract had been with the United Federation and GUN.

"As you can see we may not have many SWAT Bots left due a large majority of them already being disassembled. Robotnik had only made not so many of his new Badniks before his company was shut down and most of them were destroyed in the fight Robotnik had with Sonic." Wise explained and Granite shook his head while listening and reading to the report.

Things would be better if they had someone with better idea on how the technology works.

Forming an idea and start of a plan Granite asked "Could I ask you go see what you can find out about the security around Robotnik's cell and how we could discretely arrange for an escape?" Granite asked in a low whisper and Wise jumped understanding the implication.

"I can and will do so but I have to say that I think I know what you are planning. You understand this is a great risk as the maniac was the one who brought the Black Arms to Earth in the first place?" Wise asked and Granite gave a grave nod.

"I understand but for the saftey and greater good of our planet and species; some great risks have to be taken. I have to do whatever it takes to make sure that Starwatch can takedown any and all threats to our planet, no matter the cost or methods." Granite told him seriously before excusing Wise.

* * *

Back at Topaz' home, Topaz was watching Tails read a collection of Crack Ups comic she had gotten him. She gave a smile before answering the phone; it was Commander Tower asking her to put the news on.

She then turned on the TV to the news report and explained the incident that started with Sonic showing up at an AAL Rally. Their heads turned to the TV and Topaz thought " _Of course, it was today and I should have known to warn Sonic about that..._ " They gave gasps with worry when they heard Scarlett Garcia talk of the leader of the rally having attempted to shoot Sonic but instead got one of his men.

The leader of the rally; identified as former race car driver and the admin in charge of one of the AAL online forums; Hector Dragg was taken into custody and the man he had ended up shooting was taken to hospital by Sonic and is expected to make a recovery.

" _It was too much, it was supposed to be a peaceful rally..._ " said one of the ALL member who had unmasked to be interviewed.

" _I don't like the hedgehog's presence on our planet but he got Steve to the hospital real quick, guess he is not too bad..._ " said another.

Then they looked and saw Sonic enter through the door, "You had quite a day, haven't you Sonic?" Topaz asked him sternly showing him the TV.

"Hey I was just spectating, not my fault the guy totally overreacted." Sonic replied sitting down on the couch. Topaz shook his head; why did he think being a spectator at an anti-alien rally when he was an alien would go well.

Tails pulled Sonic into a hug saying "so glad you are safe Sonic! Those guns are scary!" Sonic hugged him back before saying he was alright.

"Glad to see you are alright and I must say I am proud of you for getting the man to saftey like that. But I have a feeling we will be hearing about this at GUN headquarters tomorrow." Topaz told them as Sonic looked unconcerned as usual. "But now as your mother, I think i need to look over you and make sure you are alright..." Topaz told Sonic getting closer to check on him.

Tails was giggling while Sonic was complaining and being uncooperative.

 **The AAL is based on the Children of Liberty from Supergirl, the Watchdogs from AGENTS of SHIELD, S.O.N.I.C.X. from the Sonic X Archie comics and the Emerald Spears from the Archie Mega-Man comics (really recommend those even if you are not a big fan of the Blue Bomber).**


	15. Starline and Mina arrives

Starline, Mina and Isabella found themselves at the top of a large building and soon gathered their surroundings. They then looked over to the bottom of the building and saw unfamiliar creatures walking through across the pavements.

"It worked, I knew it was Chaos Energy that was fuelling the treadmill and what just happened... it has to be the fabled Chaos Control! To have achieved such a legendary power without the use of a single Emerald, this truly is one of the most glorious moments of my life!" Starline practically cried with tears of joy.

Isabella then noticed with huge concern that Mina looked to be feeling weird; she went to comfort her daughter and Mina ran only to end up losing control of herself and circled the top of the building in great speed. Isabella had her mouth hanging wide open in horror as Mina lost control of herself and went running over the edge of the building.

Topaz quickly opened up a portal below Mina that sent her landing on the ground next to them again. "Incredible, this new speed must be a side effect of the Chao infused treadmill. I must study this further." Starline murmured but Isabella shouted at him to stay away from her daughter. Starline then looked to his Warp Topaz and saw it had Chaos Energy and had a portal opened up back to his lab.

"So, I can come and go from wherever we are to my lab whenever I want to. I knew my Warp Topaz was worth the great effort in retrieving it." Starline grinned as Isabella took a glance at the wall through the portal. She then shouted out in realisation and horror as she saw the newspaper articles and photos of Starline.

"Dr Starline! Mina stay back, this individual is a monster!" Isabella shouted getting to the front of her daughter to shield her from Starline while giving the Doctor the harshest glare that she can.

"Looks like my work and reputation precedes me, I am truly flattered you have heard of me. You will have your chance to see my work up close." Starline grinned as he then used a portal underneath Isabella and Mina to take them to his lab.

Starline made sure to keep the portal open as he activated a machine to open up a pod. He took advantage of their state to push Isabella into the pod and had it closed. Mina just screamed in worry for her mother as Starline then pushed her back through the portal.

Mina tried to run to it but Starline closed it so she landed on the ground. "Mum! No, I wasn't fast enough..." Mina cried with tears in her eyes while she was on her knees and Starline put a comforting hand on her shoulders.

"Mina, is it?" Starline asked softly and Mina slowly and nervously nodded. "You have a great gift now but you need to learn to use it, I can help you learn how to us it. Learn the strengths, weaknesses and limits of your new gift. However I need your help in exploring this new strange place and help me recover the 7 Chaos Emeralds as I beleive they can be found here. I hope you will be a better more reliable ally than my last one." Starline told her but she shook her head defiantly.

"I do hope I can convince you to give me your cooperation, because if you don't I can't guarantee your mother's health or saftey..." Starline told her darkly and Mina gasped with fright as she understood the implied threat. Nervously and in tears she nodded her head and Starline grinned.

"Glad we are on the same page, now we must start to explore this new place because I am not completely sure this is Mobius we are on." Starline told her and Mina's shock was overridden by worries of her mother's saftey.

She wanted to find a way to free her mother but for now she had to cooperate with Starline.

* * *

The next day at GUN headquarters, Sonic and Tails were now going to their final lesson for the home school program at GUN for the day. "After all that history, science and maths we had to learn today... I don't think I missed too much with all that school I didn't go to back on Mobius..." Sonic muttered walking with an excited Tails to a lab where there were different blueprints for various fighter vehicles and other robotics.

"Engineering class, I have been waiting for this..." Tails shouted with glee looking at the various designs on planes that decorated the walls. They were met with a brown haired woman in a labcoat and greeted herself as Professor Regina Ferrum.

"Robotics and fighter vehicles have gone a very long way; while a certain Doctor who will remain nameless helped... He is not the only ones who have revolutionised how we use technology." Regina told them and Sonic yawned causing Regina to glare at him.

She started a lecture about planes and they will be showing the both of them how one is built; Sonic was pretty much bored through it but was amused by Tails's excitement about it all. He was overcome with excitement when at the end Regina told them that they have a flight simulation program on the computer if they want to learn about piloting a plane.

"Didn't Nack and your group have a plane that you fixed up Tails?" Sonic asked but then wondered if he said the wrong thing when Tails looked down.

"Nack never let me get to the wheel; he said he didn't trust a runt like me not to crash it..." Tails said slowly and Sonic was just open mouthed. He then put a hand apologetically on his shoulder and Tails smiled in response.

After twenty minutes of Tails trying out the plane simulator it was the end of the school day for them, "How was school today?" Topaz asked with a smile doing her best to get into the mother role she has adopted for the two Mobians. Sonic just shrugged while Tails gave an excited thumbs up.

Topaz drove them home as Sonic was wondering if anything exciting would happen anytime soon...

* * *

In a maximum security GUN ran Prison Island that had Allied Nations personnel working there for the most dangerous prisoner; Colin Kintobor in a sharp business suit made his way to the visiting area. He waited patiently in his seat as a large battalion of guards brought in his uncle Robotnik.

Robotnik dressed in orange prison garb looked crazed with a hint of anger and madness in his eyes; he was growing quite a beard and he had his hands secured with electronic manacles. Robotnik ignored the hateful filled stares of everyone that was the area as he passed them Robotnik gave a glare to the smirking Colin as he was seated down across from his nephew.

"So you finally decide to pay your uncle a visit. Only after my life's work had been completely destroyed, you jump ship to GUN, over a month after the celebrations of the 10th Year of Peace are over and after you have your surname changed back legally." Robotnik asked with a glare that only made Colin's glare widen further.

"Well uncle Ivo I hope you understand it would not do me or my career any furthers by continuing to keep the name given to me by my war criminal public enemy number one uncle." Colin replied casually making Robotnik mad.

"Well I can forgive you if you promise your cooperation when I find a way to escape. I shall get my revenge on the world for turning back on me and on that blasted hedgehog..." Robotnik whispered to Colin who just laughed in his face while as close as he was allowed to be. "You ungrateful swine, I took you in after your parents kick the bucket and gave you a job by my side... This is how you repay me? After all I have done for you Snively?" Robotnik snapped out loud causing his guards to pull him back.

"After all you have done for me? You mean making me a punching bag for your tantrums and anger; making me watch as you hoard around everyone as the savior of humanity? I have finally have a future without you in it and it brings me no small amount of pleasure to know that either you will be executed or made to spend the rest of your life rotting in a cell. Your legacy will be that as a monster and when you kick the bucket, I will spare you a single dime. I would say rot in hell uncle Ivo but I believe that the rest of your life will be worse for you than Hell could ever hope to be. Goodbye forever you selfish arrogant glory hound." Colin snapped back as he walked away causing Robotnik to throw a loud gasket.

He was struggling as he was forcibly sent back to his cell by the guards. Most personnel who watched these proceedings just shook their heads but sharing a look were the representatives of Starwatch who were just recently stationed there with United Federation government permission provided by Jerome Wise. The Starwatch personnel then quietly went to a quiet dark corner of the prison to quickly have a talk.

"Go back to your posts and I will send a message to Colonel Granite..." A Starwatch Captain whispered to the men who nodded and went back to their posts. The Starwatch Captain then sent an encrypted message through his device:

 **We have the security around Dr Robotnik almost memorised, his nephew was just here to quite clearly disown him. It is certain that we can't count on him as an ally in this operation Colonel Granite. We will send our full findings soon.**


	16. Plans Made

At the main office of the United Federation government; President Ian Hurst was in a meeting with his assistant Jerome Wise and Commander Abraham Tower. "So if this is accurate, Sonic, tails and the assailant known as Knuckles are far from the only Mobians to have come here from Earth?" President Hurst asked with concern looking over the reports given to him by Commander Tower.

"Yes sir, at the moment we gave squads on the lookout and to monitor Mobians activity and sightings. We have found one who was willing to be enlisted into special ops for gems and I think you should know that we have yet to know Captain Garnet, Sonic or Tails knows. Putting together the best way to let them know." Commander Tower stated with a nod making the President go deep in thought.

"Mr President sir, I bring forth the idea that this is a possible invasion. The one called Knuckles has already shown himself to be hostile to both Starwatch and GUN. We must act immediately lest we be ill prepared for a second war with alien invaders." Wise brought up and shook his head as the disapproving glare from Commander Tower.

"Come now Commander Tower, don't let the so called heroics of a single Mobian delude you, you owe it to your country and to your species to make sure this planet doesn't have to be faced with a war. You fought in the last one or do you hope to bring forth another one so you could add more medals to you collection?" Wise accused and that set the GUN Commander off.

"I feel personally insulted by the accusation you just implied! The medals and awards I won in the war are not worth what I and the other soldiers and civilians went through in the war. I still have nightmares of the War and thinking of the soldiers I saw lost of it! I hope you don't have the gall to suggest I would want another war with Aliens, I will forever despite my former friend Robotnik for causing the war to happen in the first place!" Commander Tower snapped getting angry at Wise's words.

Wise then turned to the President hoping to have him order the Commander to calm down; however the President looked to Wise and did not look sympathetic to his assistant. "After your ill-conceived comments Wise I think Commander Tower deserved to let off some steam from you. I had better not hear anymore similar comments from you to Commander Tower or any other personnel. If you don't want to face a possible suspension, I want you to behave Wise and to give Commander Tower your apology." Warned President Hurst and Wise sighed and gave an apology to Commander Tower.

"For now Commander Tower, have the GUN forces continue to monitor for Mobian activities and only engage to fight if any become hostile. I will bring this to the attention of the Allied Nations and figure out the best delicate way to bring this information to the public." President Hurst told Commander Tower and he gave a nod before being excused. President Hurst sent Wise to deliver a notice to the Secretary of Education.

Wise on the route had sidetracked himself to a dark area of the building, he then used a communication device which brought forth a holographic display of Colonel Granite's head and he did not look happy. " _The Prime Minister and the Cabinet have gotten word of the sightings of the Mobian invaders and want to keep it a secret and try being friendly to those beasts. Thanks to my comments at the Allied Nations meeting, I was not allowed a say in the decision, I don't suppose you have had any better luck?_ " Granite informed him and Wise explained to him what had happened in the meeting just now.

Granite shook his head and told him " _Incredibly disappointing but I hate to say I am not really surprised; this confirms to me that Tower didn't have the stone and strength for running GUN like how I run Starwatch. To think he had led the mission that ended the War with the Black Arms. Plus the way the United Federation readily accepted the hedgehog as a hero; to the point of actually honouring him at the 10_ _th_ _anniversary of the end of the war? It is truly a disgrace. There is nothing for it now; Starwatch can't continue as it must with alien sympathising bureaucrats dragging us down. We must proceed with the operation we have talked about._ "

Wise was taken aback and replied "are you sure Colonel Granite sir? It's a big risk; you and your soldiers will be disavowed and branded as fugitives?"

Granite looked at him seriously saying " _To protect the planet and the Human Race, it requires sacrifices and a strong dedication to the greater good. My men understand what needs to be done and I will let them know to bring the preparations. We have an escape route and a temporary base to escape to. With Robotnik's brains at our side we will be able to bring the fight to the Mobians and prevent another war and even if we fail to prevent it; we will be able to triumph with less casualties than the last one. While my men and I will be branded as war criminals during this time; history will forever remember us as heroes!_ " Wise looked at him in awe and looked like he had a tear in his eye.

Granite smiled and asked " _So once this has been done, I can count on you to continue being my eyes and ears in the United Federation? Plus to continue looking for sympathizers and loyalists to our cause?_ " Wise nodded and then Granite grinned with the call ended, Wise then quickly went back to his way to deliver the message.

No need to make President Hurst suspicious and wondering why it took so time to conduct a simple errand.

* * *

Few days later Sonic and Tails were sitting on Topaz's couch watching TV when Topaz sternly walked up in front of them saying "Boys, I want to talk to you about your grades at school." Tails had become worried while Sonic was unconcerned as Topaz showed them details of their grades so far in the home school program at GUN. They were listed as the grades of Sonic Garnett and Tails which were legally classified as their names on Earth. Thanks to the paperwork to make them citizens of the United Federation and legally under the custody of Topaz.

"Tails, I am happy to say that you managed to get mostly Bs and a few As so well done, very proud of you." Topaz told him with a smile which made Tails look relieved. However a second later Topaz's expression became stern again as she faced Sonic.

"I do wish I could say the same for you Sonic but it seems you are mostly getting Fs and Ds, apparently the best grade you have gotten so far is a D+. What do you have to say for yourself Sonic?" Topaz asked wondering how to try and parent an alien who is not used to schools or parental authority figures.

"Sorry, I don't really pay attention to school or things I am not really interested in. Besides they could be much worse." Sonic stated and Topaz shook her head but then raised an eye at his last words. After seeing that he was silently being asked for clarification Sonic told Topaz "Well at least I am not getting any Zs, actually I am getting Zs when I am sleeping or taking a nap but it shows my grades could be worse."

Topaz took a moment before shaking her head, "That is not how it works Sonic, go down to F. You get A, B, D and F for the grades." Topaz mentioned but then Sonic and Tails were looking at her oddly.

"But what about E? Why does it get missed out?" Tails asked not understanding as well, he was not used to schooling either due to growing up as an orphan and being the abused self trained mechanic of Nack's group. Before Topaz could reply, she heard her phone going off.

Topaz went to answer it and Sonic and Tails became concerned as Topaz became alarmed. "We will have to talk about your grades another time boys, there has been an explosion in the city and in the area of the explosion, and GUN found a sighting of Chaos Emerald energy!" Topaz told them which certainly got their attention.

 **As you might be able to tell President Ian Hurst was named after Ian Flynn the last writer for the Archie Sonic Comics and the writer for the IDW Sonic Comics (still recommend them) and Ben Hurst who was the showrunner for Sonic SatAM. Please visualise him as looking like the President from Sonic X.**


	17. Great Escape

Topaz had quickly driven Sonic and Tails to the sight of a burning building and there was a glowing green glow around it. They came across several GUN agents who told them the building was condemned and that witnesses had said it just caught on fire.

Sonic was putting his hand on Tails' shoulder to calm him down when he saw the sight was unsettling him, they looked as they saw the GUN agents were evacuating the area as a fire truck was driving into the area.

Sonic noticed debris falling and about to land on some agents, Sonic then instinctively ran and pushed them out of the way and saw a green glow appear to take some more people in the way as well.

Sonic had no time to dwindle as he got the people out of the way and Topaz began chiding him. Then they saw Knuckles appear in a green glow as he dropped the people he was holding onto the ground.

Knuckles was unconcerned as the agents began immediately aiming their weapons at him, "So Knuckles, is it? Have you decided you wanted to come and help us? Plus how do you do that teleporting thing?" Sonic asked with a smirk and Knuckles and shook his head.

"Chaos Control, an ability granted by the Chaos Emeralds but thanks to my connection to the Master Emerald, I am able to achieve the ability without it." Knuckles explained and then faced the building; "As to your other question; while my quest is to unite the 7 Chaos Emeralds to free the great Master Mogul, I do not wish harm to the people of this world. I will not harm anyone provided they do not get in my way." Knuckles told them as he then disappeared, probably to go to the inside of the building.

"Looks like he is not all bad after all, better get in there quick before Knuckles gets to the Chaos Emerald... Hey, what gives Topaz?" Sonic asked as he was about to run to the building but was stopped by Topaz picking him up.

"You may have ability Sonic but you are still my ward; I will not let you put yourself at risk going into the building." Topaz told him as he then struggled to escape her arms. A minute later the two and Tails gasped as Knuckles reappeared dropping a glowing machine.

"There was no Chaos Emerald in there, all the signature I found was coming from this device." Knuckles snapped as he then disappeared again. The GUN soldiers inspected it and said that it did appear to be the case.

Tails and Topaz were open mouthed while Sonic looked disappointed as Topaz finally let him go. "So wait, we came here for a dud? What a waste, I was hoping I could get a rematch with Knuckles over that Chaos Emerald..." Sonic muttered as they then heard static coming from a giant TV monitor over a building.

People around were getting the same static on their phones as they were being sent a message; then the monitors showed footage of several authorities across from teh Earth finding Mobians and bringing them in.

Sonic, Tails, Topaz and the GUN soldiers were stunned along with the civilians. "So, there were a lot of Mobians that had been brought to Earth thanks to that 'Chaos Control' as Knuckles called that teleporting... This is a lot to take in..." Sonic muttered but then the image showed Colonel Granite making Sonic, Tails and Topaz's eyes widened as they recognised him.

The recording of Granite showed him giving a speech:

"As you can see these animal aliens or Mobians as they say they are called have arrived full force on our Earth. That abomination Sonic claims he came here by accident but as you can see this is a full blown invasion. Our planet has become invaded again and would you believe the Governments of this planet are actually welcoming our new invaders in open arms! We have lost too much in the last war against alien invaders and I won't let it happen again! I am taking a stand and I prey to you citizens of the Earth to do the same, stand united against the alien threat before it is too late. The Mobians are invading and the governments of the planet are practically handing the planet over to him. The stupid politicians will label me and my men as terrorists but I am nothing more than someone wanting to take a stand. My name is Colonel Percy Granite and be rest assured that I will lead Starwatch to protect our Planet from all invasions!"

The transmission ended with a shot of the Starwatch logo.

Topaz, Sonic and Tails were speechless and there were confused mutterings from the civilians as GUN Soldiers packed everything up and evacuated the area. Topaz then led Sonic and Tails to her car to go home. She would need to check in with the Commander about what to do now.

While she drove home she began doing her best to assure her sons (mostly Tails) everything would turn out alright while cursing Colonel Granite under her breath.

* * *

At Prison Island the guards were stunned as they got Granite's transmission and the Starwatch personnel wasted no time in putting the plan into action. The transmission to expose how many Mobians were now on Earth to the public was part of their agenda but it also provided a distraction for this plan along with the fake Chaos Emerald energy reading.

It seemed the energy readings and the device created by Brandon Quirk managed to fake the Chaos Emerald energy almost perfectly.

The Starwatch personnel activated several EMP devices in several places including the CCTV cameras and proceeded to subdue the unprepared guards. They then proceeded to open the cells of several incarcerated mercenaries, disgraced ex GUN soldiers including some that were on the payroll of cartels and several other criminals.

The top priority prisoner to free was Ivo Robotnik and they directed him and the other prisoners they were freeing to the outside. A large air vehicle landed and out came more Starwatch soldiers to help get them all in and deal with any guards in their way.

Once they were in the vehicle along with the majority of the Starwatch personnel who had been stationed there; some had been subdued by prison guards who had managed to fight back. The vehicle then took off to the secret black site Starwatch base that would be their new hideout.

Colonel Granite was there to greet them as they got out, "I thank you all for your part in making this successful." He told the Starwatch men as they exited and saluted them. He looked to the prisoners and told them "I am Colonel Percy Granite and I have arranged for your escape so hopefully you can join me as I wage a war against the aliens invading our planet. Once we have won the war I will make sure you will all get pardoned for whatever crimes you have been found guilty of, if you choose not to enlist in my crusade then I can arrange for you to be sent back."

No one wanted to be sent back to prison so they agreed and Granite called for them to be taken inside where they will start their orientation. Granite personally ordered Robotnik to be taken aside so he can face him.

"Dr Robotnik, despite your reputation nowadays, I do recognise it was thanks to your genius we even stood a chance in the last war for our planet. Despite our attempts to reverse engineer your technology, we need your gifted brain. We can destroy the Mobian menace together and you can get revenge on the hedgehog that ruined your life! This will be possible if you take the place in my cabinet that I am offering you." Granite told him and Robotnik smirked.

Robotnik returned the handshake and Granite shared in his smirk. Robotnik joyfully (the first time he had been joyful in a long while) told Granite "I would be more than happy to join up with Starwatch and I think you should now I had my own secret bases hidden with different projects and labs. I can give you the locations so you can arrange for everything in them to be retrieved!"


	18. Aftermath of the Great Escape

It had been a few weeks since Granite's video message and the effects were enormous. Anti alien protestors joined by previously undecided citizens became more open and held more protests about perceived Mobian invasions. A lot of people were keeping an open mind remembering that Sonic helped take down Robotnik and the man who posted the video message was the one who freed the war criminal.

The British Prime Minister had said that Granite and his forces had this planned out as the known Starwatch facilities were emptied out leaving the remaining Starwatch personnel behind to be interrogated.

The Allied Nations discuss this and even the nations with sympathises to Starwatch and their anti-alien crusade knew it would not be a good idea to back the forces that broke out of prison currently the most hated man in the world.

The British government had disavowed Starwatch and the Allied Nations had labelled the organisation as wanted terrorists. There were news reports of Starwatch soldiers being seen investigating Mobian sightings and hunted them down with extreme prejudice. GUN were seen on teh race to find them before Starwatch could get their hands on them and to arrest the Starwatch forces when they could.

Sonic and Tails spent most of their time at GUN headquarters or at Topaz' place with the frenzy the world was in. Topaz was not happy that Commander Tower had hid from her and them the information about the found Mobians and were having secret talks with him and President Hurst about what they were doing with them. Topaz told her boys that she promised she would share the details when she was cleared to do so.

Sonic and Tails dealt with stares from certain GUN personnel and citizens and whenever they looked at the news media, it wasn't pleasant.

After the end of their lessons for the day at GUN headquarters Sonic was looking at his feet with Tails was looking at the latest Crack Ups comic. Topaz was now usually busy after their lessons so they would wait around their personal area in the place until she was done.

That day things were mostly okay with Tails managing to find something to focus on with a big project he was doing in the engineering class. Tails looked at Sonic's annoyed face and asked if he was alright.

"Just swell Tails, having to spend my time waiting here while people on this planet are calling for us to be executed as alien invaders and I keep getting stares from people plus the previous problems of the stupid monotonous lessons! Some of our own species have come here probably thanks to me and are being hunted by a jerk with a moustache! Topaz and the people here keep saying that things will be sorted out but refuse to say how: everything is just swell Tails!" Sonic snapped with Tails about jumping out of his seat at Sonic's tone.

Sonic realised what happened and then said in a lighter tone "oh sorry for scaring you like that Tails, especially since you are dealing with all this too..." Tails gave him a thumbs up and Sonic sighed. "Think I preferred it when my biggest problem here were boring lessons and Topaz nagging at me for my grades, but do you know what? I want to start seeing the city again." Sonic told Tails with a thought to which Tails' blinked.

"Are you sure that's a good idea Sonic? I don't think people out there will be happy to see us and Topaz did encourage us to stay here when not at home." Tails asked a bit fearfully but Sonic was reaching into his shoe for the wallet he got from Topaz. He looked inside and saw his allowance.

"I'll be fine Tails, you stay here and I will be back with some chilli dogs for us." Sonic told him and didn't give him time to respond before running to the exit and onto the streets of Central City.

He made his way to Uncle Chuckle' Chilli Dog Diner and waited at the end of the line to the surprise of many nearby citizens. Sonic waited a bit impatient awkwardly until he was at the front of the line.

Dave the intern was nervous as Sonic asked for two chilli dogs to go until behind the counter an elderly man with a moustache and glasses told Dave to get on it. "No matter what people say Sonic you and Tails are still welcome customers here. If you see any other Mobian friends then tell them to feel free to come here as well." Uncle Chuck the owner of the diner truck told Sonic with a smile to which he gave a thumbs up.

Sonic waited until he noticed the crowd gathering behind him, one of them was a man with a bandage around his arm who told him "don't know if you remember me from the rally with a mask and all but I just want to say thanks for what happened. Just because I'm weary of aliens being here doesn't mean that I am ungrateful."

Sonic looked puzzled but then realized this must be the man who got shot at the rally and he took to the hospital, "no worries man, it's all good." Sonic told him with a shrug but then saw that many people were trying to push past the crowd to talk to him.

"So you decide you have a right to come here and act like you're one of us when your kind is invading?" one person demanded.

"Just like with that Robotnik guy, are you going to take a stand against Starwatch? They are the ones hunting your kind." Another one asked.

Sonic then found various questions of he was an invader or hero but soon Uncle Chuckle told him that his Chilli Dogs were ready. He then paid for them but then saw a familiar GUN agent going through the crowd.

"You could have asked someone if you wanted to get a chilli dog and what did I say about going out in public without permission?" Topaz asked sternly as Sonic swallowed one of the chilli dogs in a single gulp.

"Well you never forbid us from going out, you merely suggested it." Sonic replied and Topaz sighed as she led him to the GUN car she had arrived in. There was Tails in the back so Sonic gave him his chilli dog with Topaz asking not to make a mess in there.

* * *

In the new Starwatch secret headquarters Colonel Granite was going over the reports of the missions that new Starwatch was being sent on. Their moles in the government were able to leak secret reports to them and were able to find on the internet the first mention of Mobian sightings.

While he was pleased that they were capable of getting to the sighting and exterminating the creatures, as often as not either GUN or other government personnel would get to them first. Plus they would end up losing soldiers to be arrested or taken down even during successful missions.

While the first part of their going rogue and become an independent force for good was a success, he had overestimated what it would entail to work on the run and with a limited amount of men even with the criminals and mercenaries they were recruiting.

He had met with Dr Robotnik in his new lab with the stuff they had taken from his secret bases, "Reports on the robot army Doctor Robotnik?" Granite asked as Robotnik was not happy to be interrupted.

"Slow I am afraid, even with the factory set up we have it will still take quite an while before we have an army we can use." Robotnik informed him and Granite was not pleased.

"That is not good enough Doctor; I can't keep losing my men at the rate we are going at! We need that robot army fast." Granite told him sternly and Robotnik did not look pleased.

"Rome wasn't built in a day Colonel but I am sorry it will still take a while, I have an alternative but I don't a suitable power source for it." Robotnik snapped and Granite was furious at his tone.

He was about to reprimand him for talking like that to a superior office when he realised he said alternative. He asked what it was and then Robotnik showed him a holographic blueprint of a large space centre with the Eggman Inc logo on it.

"Space Colony Ark, it was a project I put millions of dollars from my company into before the Mobians came and ruined everything. I had this set up in secret and with expensive cloak technology to hide it. It housed with various weapons and can act as a factory with enough room to house a quarter of a country's population. I had this set up in the event that Planet Earth became incapable of support Human life and it could be used to set up life somewhere else." Robotnik explained and Granite as impressed.

"You say you need a power source for this? If we can get our hands on the Chaos Emeralds, would they be sufficient?" Granite asked having already debriefed Robotnik about what they knew about the Emeralds. Robotnik grinned and gave a nod.

They needed to get to work tracking them down...


	19. Oriental City part 1

A few days later Sonic and Tails were after GUN headquarters waiting outside a meeting room, they were told they would have no classes for the day and to wait before they were called in. Tails was nervous while Sonic was being impatient as usual.

"What do you think this is Sonic, is this a parent-teacher conference or is it something about the other Mobians here and the anti-alien protestors?" Tails asked but Sonic was silent as he was tapping his feet together. Then Regina Ferrum came out of the office and told them that they were ready to be sent in.

They entered and seated at the table were Topaz, Commander Tower and several other GUN personnel. A GUN colonel motioned them to the high seats on the side of the table which were facing Topaz. Regina set up a holographic map of the United Federation and it then zoomed in on the small town of Oriental City.

"Before we start Sonic I want to ask if you have been to Oriental City recently? Maybe one of those times you sneaked out?" Topaz asked and Sonic was confused as he shook his head.

"Of course not, never heard of the place and we only really know Central City! Me and Tails have only been out of the City when we came to Earth and have never left since!" Sonic retorted and then the hologram then showed phone footage of a yellow blur speeding through the streets of the town.

Sonic and Tails were stunned at it, "Looks like Sonic when he is going fast but he truthfully never left the city and he is a blue blur when he is running not yellow! Plus how did they get so fast, Sonic got his from the Chaos Emeralds treadmill which brought us here..." Tails muttered.

"We believe you both and are sending you both and Captain Garnet to Oriental City to investigate, especially since we have signatures of a Chaos Emerald there." Said one of the GUN Colonels which made them surprised and a bit excited to explore more of the planet.

"So I hope I can trust you both to listen to me while we are here and to stay safe." Topaz asked to their direction and especially to Sonic. They nodded their heads thought Sonic looked more irritated.

"Fortunately you will have help as I am assigning a new recruit to be Captain Garnet's partner in this mission. The Mobian we have contacted to be enlisted in our services." Commander Tower explained to the surprise of the two Mobians. Commander Tower pressed a button and then entered through another door was a familiar Mobian that caused Sonic and Tails' eyes to widen.

Commander Tower told them "so Sonic and Tails, let me introduce to you Agent..."

"Rouge!" shouted Sonic and Tails at once in shock as Rouge walked towards them with a smirk, the GUN personnel jumped at this.

"Wait, you boys have met her? She didn't mention this before." Topaz remarked looking disapprovingly at how sultry Rouge walked.

"Rouge was apart the gang that I was apart of before meeting Sonic." Tails explained as Rouge grew closer and gave him a pat on the head. "Rouge, you came here too? Where's Nack?" Tails asked feeling a bit afraid.

"Good to see you too Tails and Nack to know you found yourself a proper home after the gang split up. I finally left Nack before coming here so don't worry about him, if there's any justice his attitude caused someone to snap and take care of him." Rouge told Tails and then faced Sonic. "So Sonic, we meet again? Looks like you have become quite a big celebrity on this planet so I wished I brought an autograph book." Rouge remarked.

"You didn't mention before that you knew Sonic and Tails." Topaz told Rouge sternly catching the bat Mobian's attention.

"You never asked but nice to see you are quite the mama bear to them." Rouge replied but then flashed her a smile. "So should we start packing up and then get to work partner?" Rouge asked and Topaz shook her head.

* * *

At the Starwatch base had called Jerome Wise for a meeting, "It was hard being able to come here on my scheduled without arousing suspicion from the President, Colonel Granite so I hope that this meeting is important enough for us to meet in person." Wise asked Granite sternly as Granite looked at him seriously.

"I do as you see that having to go rogue and be on the run from the governments of the world is proving to be more difficult than I had anticipated. While I have supporters and secret allies around the globe, it is not enough for the time but I have come up with a plan to keep the United Federation, GUN and the hedgehog distracted and off our backs." Granite told him and Wise looked intrigued.

"You know how a while aback that the Anti Alien League need a strong leader to direct them properly, I think the time is right for you to take up the role as that leader." Granite told Wise and he looked stunned, Granite then motioned Wise to follow him to a room.

The room it turned out was filled with several weapons colored black and there were men in the masks of the AAL and black body armor with the AAL logo on them. "I have gathered the weapons that Quark reverse engineered from the Eggman Inc technology, the ones we had before enlisting Robotnik in our sources. I beleive you can rally the loyal patriots of the AAL to become proactive in fighting against the alien lovers in power and I have assigned several mercenaries to your command. I beleive they can be most effective and the sympathisers in GUN can help in training the recruits to fight in this war." Granite explained to the shock of Wise.

"But Colonel, they are civilians and not soldiers and I am a politician and not a military leader. How can we be asked to take it this far?" Wise asked as Granite became more stern.

"My dedication to this cause and the human race plus the dedication of my men have allowed us to be willing to go on the run while hunted by the governments, just like the A Team. It is a sacrifice we have made and I beleive the patriots in the AAL are capable of the same dedication and sacrifices. While some are weak willed just like the ones in that recent rally where the hedgehog intervened, I do believe when push comes to shove they will really show themselves." Granite told him and Wise did not look convinced.

"It's not that I am not dedicated Colonel Granite sir but I am the assistant to the President himself! If I am seen leading the AAL in becoming what they will call extreme then I will be arrested and investigated. It could lead to the sympathisers I know of being found out and my partnership to you. I would love to rally the AAL into being proactive but I can't do it showing my face." Wise ranted and grew confused as Granite just grinned.

"I have already thought of that Mr Wise and you won't have to, isn't your username in the AAL forums BlackKnight54?" Granite asked and Wise nodded embarrassed, he used an encrypted second email for the forums so that his presidents won't have any questions about his activity on the AAL forums. Granite clapped and then several Starwatch soldiers brought forth a case.

Wise was given the case and he opened up the case to see a set of body armor modelled after black knight armor. Wise quickly put it on. "I had Quark design it for you, made of a mixture alloy of some of the strongest metals on the planet and the helmet has a voice changer. Now you can act as the Black Knight and lead the AAL on a most righteous crusade!" Granite told him and Wise grinned while in the armor.

Granite told him to talk to the men in the new uniforms about taking it all back to the United Federation as he had a meeting with Robotnik. Robotnik was watching from the door and told Granite "I must say Colonel, the Black Knight gimmick seems ludicrous and I am not a fan of what Dr Quark had done to my technology." Robotnik remarked as they walked down the halls.

"What I do and don't do with the technology we have is none of your concern Doctor as I am your superior officer and you should respect that. I haven't forgotten that we have yet to see much progress in the robot army you were assigned to build. Besides, I don't think you are in any position to call anything ludicrous as I have seen the advertisement your company had and the stunts your company did in the anniversary celebrations of the end of the war with the Black Arms." Granite told him and Robotnik did not look happy.

"I wish you would be more open to me with your plans Colonel Granite sir as we have a common enemy in the Mobians." Robotnik responded and Granite looked angry.

"Remember your tone doctor as you work for me and don't ever forget that it's thanks to me that you are still not in your prison cell. Don't try my patience and leniency Doctor." Granite thundered and Robotnik just glared at him. Granite calmed down and told him "Plus I don't think you should belief that I don't hold your genius in high regard as before we enlisted you, reverse engineering your stuff was the best we could do at the time. Besides, it's you and not Quark who gets to work on something special we have found in the previous week." Granite told him and suddenly Robotnik looked interested.

He was taken to a room and inside there was a recovered spacecraft and next to it was a damaged robot that looked dusty. It's color was greyed but it could be seen that the color was orange, a light yellow, black and blue visors. "We had it recovered and we belief it was some sort of alien attack robot, an alien weapon to use against the aliens. I do hope you can make it operational Doctor and can use what is left of the spacecraft." Granite told him and Robotnik had a look of glee.

"I belief I can once I can figure out the circuits and please forgive my earlier rudeness Colonel. I greatly underestimated your trust in me and I promise that it won't happen again." Robotnik replied and Granite grinned. He inspected the robot and the spacecraft and saw there was a logo that looked like human letters: " **GMRL** ".

* * *

After a ride in a GUN plane they had arrived Oriental City and there were officials from the local GUN cell there to greet them. "Captain Garnett, I have been expecting you and your partner. I'm Captain Naka and welcome to Oriental City." One of them greeted and he looked down to Sonic and Tails, "Let me say that it is an honour to meet the new heroes of planet Earth." Naka told Sonic and Tails kneeling down.

Sonic looked a bit smug and Tails a bit bashful while Rouge her eyes while she was greeted as well. Naka showed them to a building while there were mutterings, surprised looks, excited looks and distrustful looks from nearby civilians.

Naka then showed them to a table in a dark room where he brought up holographic footage of the yellow blur going around the city. Sonic blinked for a second during the footage but was sure he was seeing things.

"So this is the yellow blur that is causing the problems here? You think it's connected to the Chaos Emerald here?" Rouge asked and Naka then showed GUN reports from over a month ago.

"We found a signature appear in the city before the celebration of the 10th Year of Peace, we had no clue as to what it could be but began investigating. Unfortunately when we followed where the signature originated, it seemed that someone else had already found and retrieved it. Our readings managed to determine that the Emerald had never left the city." Naka explained as they were now in thought.

"An unknown party in possession of a Chaos Emerald, that can't be good. Still we can determine that if it never left the city then it means that neither Knuckles or Starwatch had gotten it." Topaz spoke up and they realised that it made sense. "Anything else you can tell us about the yellow blur?" Topaz asked as Naka brought up footage of the yellow blur.

"The blur had been reported looking around various buildings and here is the weird thing; several thugs in allies that reported seeing the blur up close recall a platypus interrogating them. However the best footage we have gotten shows that whatever the blur is, it isn't a platypus." Naka explained but when it showed the blur coming up close to a camera.

"Wait can you pause it and zoom in!" Sonic shouted catching everyone off guard, Naka did so and Sonic's eyes widened when he could barely make out the face and attire of the blur. Sonic then slowly muttered "it can't be but I have no doubt... Mina..."

 **I will admit previous my original idea for Jerome Wise's alter ego would be called Agent Freedom as a parody of Agent Liberty from Supergirl, the AAL were to be called the Freedom Fighters making it ironic a group called the Freedom Fighters in a Sonic story would be the bad guys. So just like this version of Starwatch, the AAL is based on the Children of Liberty as well as the Watchdogs from Agents of SHIELD. Also how Wise puts the suit on is just like how Tony put the Mark V Iron Man armor on from Iron Man 2.**

 **An idea to use a particular character who will be showing up in this arc comes from sonic vs evil.**


	20. Oriental City part 2

Sonic had now finished explaining about Mina, "So a friend from your old home who you were in a band with. Was she your girlfriend or something?" Rouge asked with a smirk as Sonic just glared in her direction.

"I remember you told that you were in a band that broke up Sonic." Tails told him but then realised something. "Wait if she was from the same village where you lived back on Mobius... Do you think she found the treadmill and it brought her here while giving her speed like it did you?" Tails asked and Sonic knew it would be a possibility.

"Haven't thought about her or the others since we got here, the others were not happy about the band being broken up but Mina continued wanting to be my friend even if we didn't see eachother much..." Sonic muttered feeling a bit guilty about having forgotten about the closest friend he had before he had met Tails.

"Looks like behind that carefree slacker facade, you really do have a heart Sonic." Teased Topaz playfully with a smile but Sonic glared at the statement. Before he could offer any retort there was an alarm and then Naka got up live footage of the yellow blur.

"Looks like the blur will be coming in the direction of the building..." Naka explained looking at the coordinates and then Sonic rushed out of the door before anyone could stop him. Sonic then went on the road to wait as Topaz, Tails and Rouge came out shouting after him.

Sonic then looked at the yellow blur went past and went on the chase as Naka came out and directed them to a GUN van.

Sonic raced after the blur and fortunately it seemed that the blur was not as used to their sped as he was. He caught up and managed to lightly push the blur to the ground. Sure enough Mina landed and grunted as she then took a hand Sonic reached out to help her out.

"I knew it was you Mina, glad to see you!" Sonic told her with a grin as she was stunned by the sight of him. She then enveloped him into a hug as he struggled.

"I am so happy to see you safe and sound, you were missing for quite a while and then something was happening at your home! We found Dr Starline and he had me use the treadmill which made me super fast. I saw the newspapers and reports of you running around this strange world and realised it must have brought you here and made you super fast as well." Mina told Sonic with a smile as she looked at him in glee.

Then the GUN van caught up while citizens were staying back while taking pictures and videos with their phones, they came out and faced them. "I am not really surprised you did that Sonic but I still wish you would at least wait before going off like that." Topaz told him sternly as they walked up with some more GUN personnel.

"Are you sure she is not a girlfriend, I saw you both embrace as if you were more than friends." Rouge smirked to the embarrassment of Sonic and Mina.

"So are you Mina, I'm Tails and it's nice to meet you." Tails told her walking up and Mina gave him a friendly wave.

"Tails here is pretty much my brother now and Mina is kind of our Mum but a bossy one." Sonic told Mina to her surprise and annoyance of Topaz. "So come on Mina, we can show you to Central City and I am sure we can find a place for you to stay. I am pretty tight with the President and the Commander there; I have become something of a celebrity." Sonic told her but was confused when she looked down and shook her head.

"I can't Sonic, the person who I found at your home... He has my mother and I have to do what he says..." Mina explained to their shock and Sonic reached out with a hand on her shoulder. He looked at her sympathetically and asked who it was.

Then suddenly a portal came up and then out came Starline to face them and then Tails and Rouge jumped with shock as the portal disappeared, "You see Sonic, Ms Mongoose here has a prior commitment as my protégée." Starline told Sonic and then grinned at the sight of Tails and Rouge. "Ms Rouge and Mr Prowler, I must say that I am afraid that I cannot in good faith give your services a good rating. Subpar if I am being generous." Starline greeted them both.

"Sonic, that's Starline! He was the one who hired Nack and us to find and retrieve the Chaos Emeralds for him in the first place!" Tails explained to Sonic as the GUN personnel hand their weapons armed at Starline.

"Ms Mongoose, have you been able to find Mr Yan's hideout?" Starline asked Mina looking casual as if he didn't have weapons pointed at him. Mina nervously shook her head and Starline shook his head and told her "Most disappointing, looks like we will have to find him at the meeting tonight." Starline told her as he then grabbed her and dragged her through a portal he created in a ground.

Sonic tried to jump but landed face first on the ground as he was unable to react fast enough before the portal disappeared. "That Warp Topaz, something he found himself before he met us. I asked why didn't he just use it to get the Emeralds himself but it seemed like he decided he was sick of getting his hands dirty." Rouge remarked as Sonic was jsut staring at the spot.

"We will find them Sonic, this meeting is probably our best bet to finding them and the Chaos Emerald. Once we find where this meeting and this Mr Li is, we will put a plan together and help your friend." Topaz told Sonic softly putting a hand on his shoulder and Tails put his hand on his other one.

Sonic remembered that he didn't get along with Mina's mother but wherever she was he will find her and help Mina. No one messes with anyone he would consider a friend..

* * *

At the GUN headquarters in Central City, Commander Tower was going over preparations and paperwork with several of his staff. "The Mobians coming to Earth and we have Starwatch going rogue being led by the most paranoid alien hater military Colonel who recruited the most insane mad scientist glory hound..." Tower muttered thinking about how everything seemed to go to hell so very fast.

It didn't seem like that time ago when telling Robotnik that the United Federation and GUN would not be continuing their contract with him and his company after the celebration of the 10th Year of Peace was the biggest thing he had to worry about at the moment.

"People were hesitant enough about Sonic and Tails being welcomed here on Earth but now with the reveal of more of their species appearing; it might not be long before the people refuse to tolerate their presence..." Tower muttered dreadfully. Still they needed to focus and hope for the best.

"We have screened the majority of the aid officers for the assignment sir." One of the GUN officials told Tower showing him a report. Tower managed to give a small smile that there seemed to be enough volunteers approved for this assignment. He looked through the reports showing the tents and resources being set up for it.

He told his staff to continue as they were but finished with "but when Captain Garnet, Agent Rouge, Sonic and Tails return; tell them to come and see me." They nodded as they left. Tower knew they were not pleased that the knowledge of more Mobians appearing and being found were kept from them. This would be helping to make up to them when he reveals this project to them.

Now he could only hope this project pulls through and becomes a success.

* * *

A little later in the afternoon Sonic, Tails and Rouge were waiting to be updated by Topaz and Naka. Sonic was looking a bit worried and serious at the moment and Rouge asked "so planning on how you are going to be Mina's knight in shining armor by saving her mother from Starline?"

"Knock it off Rouge, I owe Mina this as she stuck by me even as I alienated other friends I had with my adventuring. She was happy to greet me when I saw her and she definitely doesn't deserve to be conscripted into Starline's service like this." Sonic replied as he then began thinking about how he was going to take on Starline.

"So what can you tell me about your former employer anyway?" Sonic asked Rouge and Tails desperate for the tiniest bit of information about the doctor.

"Apart from what I already said about his Topaz, he has quite a reputation. He had been banned from several scientific organisations and he is wanted by a few authorities." Rouge explained with a shrug of her shoulders with glares and looks of disapproval from nearby GUN officials. "What, we were mercenaries and treasure hunters. We couldn't be too picky about our clients! He wasn't some tyrant warlord, Nack tried to get a few to hire us but his attitude caused us to be banned from their kingdoms!" Rouge shouted out annoyed as Naka and Topaz joined them.

"After speaking to some contacts in the criminal underworld we beleive that we have found the meeting that Starline is talking about. It's a meeting of the city's gangs and criminals to meet in an abandoned underground railway station. Plus it's being set up by the Bruiser Boys, a gang led by Li Yan who must be the Mr Yan that Starline was talking about." Topaz told them as it brought up a holographic profile of a large bulky man in a white collared shirt and red suspenders.

"Li Yan, the leader of the Bruiser Boys which deals with drug trade and protection rackets. A few after the end of the war with the Black Arms he was caught dealing stolen GUN weapons and weapons from the Black Arms. He was sentenced to prison but with the Bruiser Boys continuing with an acting leader, he was put on parole a year ago but broke it and went into hiding." Naka explained and then showed a holographic display of the company MeteorTech.

"Get this, we got reports that under one of his aliases he had purchased majority shares of the MeteorTech power company. There were reports that there was a bright red light coming from there, GUN personnel went to investigate but Yan and his men had already left and with no CCTV footage." Naka explained and they realised the red light must be the Chaos Emerald.

"So this Li Yan guy must have the Chaos Emerald and Starline must be planning on interrupting the meeting to get the Emerald for himself." Sonic stated though everyone was thinking it. Then they began hatching a plan but with Topaz telling Sonic that she knows he will go in even if she tries forbidding him, but she wanted him to stick to the plan.

Surprisingly Sonic silently nodded thinking that he needs to be careful for Mina's sake.  
 **  
** **Its now how it was suggested but sonic vs evil gave me the idea to use Li Yan.**


	21. Oriental City part 3

Later that night they had their plan set up and had gotten themselves ready. Tails was to stay at the vans so he would be safe while Sonic, Topaz and Rouge would sneak in with several GUN officers in disguise and with GUN officers stationed at the entrance and exits of the underground station in disguise as well. This would mean that they would be able to catch any criminals that tried to make an escape.

Sonic was quite annoyed with his disguise with it being a long red hooded jumper with the hood down but Topaz reminded him that it would be too suspicious if he was recognised as a Mobian. This way he could be mistaken as a young juvenile delinquent, which unfortunately would not be farfetched to these types of criminals.

With them and Naka in their disguises they found the way to the meeting location which was crowded with all sorts of criminals. They were all gathered in front of a podium stage that had been set up. There were large members of the Bruiser Boys guarding the stage and they were shocked to see police officers on the stage.

One notable officer in the front was a smug looking man with sunglasses and orange hair. "That's Captain Westwood, he was Yan's parole officer and insisted on being put in charge of the investigation to find and apprehend him. He had last reported that Yan must have left town but he was looking into investigating the Bruiser boys to try and learn his location." Naka explained pointing to him and then Topaz glared harshly at his direction.

"So Yan must have bought him out with his dirty drug money, I am going to make sure that he leaves here in handcuffs and without his badge." Topaz muttered as quietly as she could as Li Yan made his way onto the stage with a briefcase.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the underworld of Oriental City, I welcome you to this fair meeting where I hope we can all agree to come together as the start of a cartel that will soon have power over the United Federation. We can have it started by pulling all of our enterprises together into one united force." Li Yan greeted everyone to great mutterings.

"Let me guess, it will be you that will be leading this cartel?" shouted out one of the gang leaders and Yan smirked as he nodded, "Give us a break, why should we follow you? Do you plan on having your guys use force to get us to comply, remember even with all your big thugs you are still outnumbered." Another gang leader shouted out with mutterings of agreements from the other gangs

"I will tell you why: because I have started the process of a new shell process that will soon become a success and we can use it to keep your enterprises hidden and get a share of the fortune I will make as long as you work for me. You see I have recently acquired MeteorTech Power Company and we will be using a power source for it with enough power for the entire United Federation. Once everyone sees how strong the power we will be providing is, they will be lining up to pay any price we offer. I will be able to buy off any politician, judge or officer that starts peeking around your operations." Yan told them and then using his gloved hands he then opened the suitcase to show off a glowing red light within it.

Sonic, Rouge and Topaz knew this was the Chaos Emerald as Yan held it out in his hand to show off to the dumbfounded crowd. "My friend here Captain Westwood and his squad found it and had it brought to me. I must warn you if you want to back out or try squealing to the authorities then you will face the powerful punch it makes. I made a demonstration to the shareholders of MeteorTech when they were first reluctant to accept my offer to buy their shares." Yan told them with the implied threat known in his voice, face and tone.

Then suddenly there was a bright light in the crowd and suddenly several thugs were being knocked out until Sonic, Topaz and Rouge could see Knuckles fighting his way through them. "Of course he would be after the Emerald..." Sonic muttered as Topaz gave them the signal to ditch their disguises.

"It's one of those Mobian freaks, get him!" one of them shouted as Knuckles was rushed only for him to beat them back almost effortlessly. The disguised GUN officers went after the criminals and Knuckles as best as they could.

Rouge began fighting the criminals as Sonic and Topaz noticed Yan quickly putting the Chaos Emerald back in the case and going to one of the exits with his police entourage. Sonic then rushed past several Bruiser Boys in his way as Topaz, Naka and several other disguised GUN officers went after them.

Sonic at great speed pushed Yan down to the ground dropping the case. Westwood was unconcerned at the guns pointed his way and reached for the case saying "you better put your weapons away right now or else I will be having you charged at threatening an officer of the law. Now unless you want trouble you will put them away and let us go right now..."

Westwood was interrupted as Topaz quickly forcefully disarmed him and took his arms to the back of him handcuffing him, his police officers and Yan while being read their rights. "What do you think you are doing, you are in big trouble now! I will see to it that you will be rotting in a cold dark cell..." Westwood ranted angrily only to pause when Naka showed his GUN badge.

Westwood's superior attitude dropped and he began pleading that this was just a sting operation which were ignored. Sonic then picked up the case which had the Chaos Emerald dropped out. He barely dodged in time as Knuckles tried to tackle him.

"Okay I admit this red one is more your color than the blue one we have in GUN but still, I am sorry to say that I can't let you have it." Sonic joked to him as Knuckles charged at Sonic. Knuckles then tried to forcefully take the Chaos Emerald from Sonic's grip then they saw a yellow blur go by and take it.

They then noticed Mina was holding it looking regretful next to Starline, "So this echidna must be the legendary Knuckles, I know you won't believe me at the moment but we have similar goals. Until next time." Starline taunted grabbing the Emerald from Mina.

He then caused a portal to open up to his lab and Sonic took the moment to run and jump at the Emerald managing to grab it from Starline's grip. It caused him to land right through the portal and Starline looked furious as Knuckles tackled him causing the portal to close. Starline and Knuckles continued fighting as the GUN officers tried to take the two Mobians with Mina standing on the sidelines afraid for Sonic's saftey.

Sonic landed head first in the lab taking a moment to compose himself. He looked unnerved at the sight of the mutated corpses and thought he would be sick. He also recognised the treadmill from his old home; no doubt Starline collected it for himself.

He then picked up the Chaos Emerald but then noticed a pod with the glass window showing clearly who was inside.

Eagerly he then began kicking at the machine and managed to force the pod open. He was excited as Isabella Mongoose stepped out and took a moment to get her vision. She then noticed Sonic and then began ranting "is that you Sonic... You have the nerve and just what have you been doing? First I find out you were messing with explosives and I had been waiting to see you for a serious talk! Not only that but I find out you had something to do with a magic treadmill that took us to this strange place and it did something to Mina! Then there was that monster Dr Starline and whatever happened to Mina; I will be holding you responsible!"

Sonic then saw one of Starline's portals open up and then took the moment to take Isabella by the arm and dragged her through the portal at great speed before it closed. He saw Starline use another portal to defeat Knuckles before looking at him.

He then got up another portal which he put his arm through, "I may have now lost my bargaining chip to keep my protégée in line Sonic but I will be leaving with what I came here for!" Starline told Sonic a bit gloatingly as Sonic then felt the Chaos emerald taken from him from behind.

He had noticed too late as Starline had opened up the portal to right behind him and then used a new one to make his escape before the GUN officers or Sonic could stop him. Sonic then saw Mina noticing her mother and then happily ran after her to embrace her which Isabella returned.

Knuckles grunted as he then made his escape with Chaos Control.

Topaz gave Sonic a stern look and told him "Well you did another idiotic reckless stunt, Starline escaped with the Chaos Emerald and Knuckles escaped as well." Sonic shook his head but then saw Topaz smiling at him saying "but you did help your friend reunite with her mother and we managed to catch the criminal underworld of Oriental City so I think this mission will not have been a total bust."

Rouge shook her shoulders but then saw Mina and Isabella let go of eachother as they went up to them. "Sorry I am in a lost as to where we are or anyone here other than this troublemaker Sonic, my name is Isabella Mongoose and this is my daughter Mina. We don't really have anywhere to go at the moment." Isabella explained as Topaz greeted her.

"Well I hope you can explain to me how much of a troublemaker Sonic was in Mobius as I am his legal guardian and mother figure here." Topaz explained to Isabella and Mina's surprise and Sonic then groaned. "Well I'm Captain Madonna Garnet of Guardian Unit of Nations and this is planet Earth. I believe we can accommodate you if you would come back to base with us." Topaz introduced to their delight as more GUN officers came in to help with the caught criminals.

* * *

The criminals and the dirty officers were being processed at the local GUN and police stations as they met up with Tails and the Gun officials that were looking at him by the vans. They were all taken to the plane ride back to Central City.

The plane ride gave them plenty of time to get to know eachother.

"Nice to meet you Tails and you too Topaz. Glad to see Sonic found himself a family on this world, I always felt sorry that it seemed like he was on his own as an orphan." Mina told Tails with laughter coming from Topaz and Rouge while Sonic frowned.

"So Mina, tell me about the band. How is it going without me there?" Sonic asked wanting to change the subject.

"Going... pretty well..." Mina replied a bit hesitant to say that the others were still unhappy about him leaving but Sonic was able to tell for himself. "But it's amazing that you actually managed to become a world famous hero here Sonic and that you became super fast like me." Mina said excitedly with Sonic showing off a grin while giving a pose.

"Just another reason for his ego to grow." Isabella said speaking up with a glare to Sonic's direction with him sighing. "He was always causing trouble going off exploring at a moment's notice and him messing about with dangerous artefacts which brought him here. I had wanted to have a talk with him about the explosives I heard he had gotten ahold of." Isabella stated causing Topaz to jump and look sternly at Sonic.

"It wasn't much and I was at a safe distance... I needed to get inside the tomb to the Emerald somehow." Sonic replied looking annoyed with the stares. Isabella glared, Mina did not look happy herself and Topaz gave a stare that warned him not to be messing about with explosives in the future.

They had arrived at GUN headquarters and were greeted by a party from Commander Tower who told them that the Commander wanted to meet with them as soon as they got back.

Confused the six of them followed them next to an elevator where Commander Tower was waiting for them. "Got the report from Captain Naka, so this Dr Starline escaped with the Chaos Emerald?" Tower asked and Topaz regretfully shook her head. "But you managed to find and help old friends of Sonic?" Tower asked with Topaz responded in the positive. "Well they will be able to come and see what we have to show you." Tower stated motioning them to follow him in the elevator. They went in and he pressed a button taking them down.

After about ten minutes Tower asked Topaz "so tell me Captain Garnet, do you know of Operation: Bunker Hideout?" Topaz shook her head as Tower continued "It was a secret project set up just after the war with the Black Arms ended. The idea was to create bunkers and settlements deep underground so that the citizens could hide in the event of another extra terrestrial invasion."

"Yeah you see aliens called the Black Arms invaded and the planet had won the war over a decade ago, it had turned out Robotnik who I took out brought them to the planet so he could profit providing the governments with his weapons and robots." Sonic explained to shock and horror to Isabella and Mina; both the ideas of an alien invasion and the idea someone would jeopardise his planet like that.

"Thank you for the recap Sonic." Tower told Sonic with a hint of sarcasm to his voice but Sonic just gave thumbs up as the elevator. "Well President Hurst and I came up with a project to refurbish the bunkers into a safe haven for the Mobians we have been finding. Let me show you the Mobian Refugee Centre." Tower told them as the door opened and they stepped through.

Then they looked in awe at a long stretch of small buildings and tents where there were staff helping out the Mobians there. At the top of the roof there was a globe device emitting artificial sunshine. There were Mobians setting up gardens and some children playing with balls. "We are getting different facilities set up here including a meeting building so I believe we can help you get settled here." Tower explained as Isabella and Mina looked at them gratefully.

Rouge looked impressed and then there was an official saying he would show them to their home here. Mina gave Sonic a huge which took him by surprise as she said she would see them later. Topaz smirked as Sonic recovered himself but he and Tails took a moment to appreciate that it seemed that their species were able to find someplace safe on this planet.

It gave them hope for dealing with the AAL, Starwatch, Starline and Robotnik.


	22. Oriental City Epilogue

Mina and Isabella had gotten settled in their new home at the Mobian Refuge Center. Sonic and Tails along with Topaz had been coming over to visit and see how they were getting on. Sonic on their visits had been telling her what he had been up to and loved to brag the adventures he were on.

On their latest visit Topaz and Isabella were talking to eachother while watching Sonic tell the story of his fight against Robotnik in his Mech robot. Mina was listening along with several friends she had made their age who was staying at the centre. This included Tekno a green canary, Tommy a turtle and Dylan a porcupine.

Tails was correcting Sonic in any embellishing, like claiming the mech robot was taller than any building or that to escape the Eggman Inc building they had to fight a large squadron of trained soldiers. "Looks like coming over to an alien planet hasn't really changed Sonic so much. Apart from the fact that he has gotten himself fame and a loyal brother in Tails." Isabella commented and Topaz gave a sigh herself.

"What can I say Mrs Mongoose, the people here love me and Tails has been alright since we teamed up, side by side." Sonic said to Isabella putting up a bro fist motion to Tails who accepted enthusiastically. Isabella and Topaz just shook their heads together as Mina was happy that Sonic seemed to find himself a family.

"There are idiots who are against you but the smart ones here love you Sonic and who can blame them." Said a voice and everyone turned to see an aged couple coming their way escorted by GUN personnel. They went up to Sonic giving him an affectionate pat on the head to his annoyance and offered a hug to Tails which he easily accepted. Mina thought it looked quite sweet while Isabella was amused by Sonic's discomfort.

"Guys, these are my parents." Topaz explained to the Mobians looking annoyed and then she faced them, "Mum, Dad why are you here... scratch that, how did you get here? This place is supposed to be a secure secret from the public!" Topaz asked as they let go of Tails.

"We had been meaning to visit ever since those extremists at Starwatch started up the big panic about aliens on Earth. We finally managed to get time off to make the trip to come visit and let our grandsons know that we don't buy into the Mobians hate one bit. We insisted on coming to see you and your Commander agreed to take us here once we were sworn to secrecy." Topaz's dad explained to them as Topaz began introducing them to the Mongooses.

"Well Madonna dear, we were wondering if you, Sonic and Tails would like to come visit this beach house we have. They could have fun swimming in the ocean..." Topaz's mum asked but then everyone looked shocked as Sonic jumped up terrified at the question.

Topaz then began asking concerned along with Tails as this was quite unlike Sonic. Topaz's parents looked worried but then saw Mina patting Sonic on the shoulder while Isabella was fighting back a laugh.

"Sonic never learned how to swim and he never liked the water very much..." Mina explained softly and everyone turned to look at them. "Sonic went raft sailing with us once we were kids and he kind of fell into the ocean..." Mina continued as Topaz fought back a laugh and Sonic gave a slight glare to them as Tails was saying it was alright as he was not a good swimmer either.

* * *

On the Anti Alien League forums over the course of a few days, messages were given out to gather if they were truly dedicated to saving Earth from the invading Mobians. They gathered in their latest meeting places that night. The main one was Central City and all the other ones had people in the new AAL uniform set up monitors to broadcast footage live from the Central City meeting place.

At the meetings the gathered people were handed the new AAL uniforms and were shown weapons they could be using to take the cause to the next level. At the Central City meeting place there was a podium set up at the stage and Wise had walked up in his new Black Knight armor.

He then began his speech which was broadcasted to the monitors live at the other meetings taking place at the same time:

" **Ladies and gentleman of Earth, the 10** **th** **Year of Peace was supposed to be a celebration of the day that our final overcome tremendous odds at fighting back the invading alien army. However right there celebrating along with the fool of a President and commanders at GUN were the first two agents of a new invading army. This along with the fact that even to this day these two Mobians are not only protected but given citizenship in our city; making a mockery of not only the celebration but the deaths of everyone lost in the war of the Black Arms. Even with evidence of more of these Mobians invading, the governments seems intent on having them protected at our expense. I say no more; brothers and sisters of the AAL it's time we all band together and stand up for our race! We shall be proactive in our quest and we will eliminate the Mobians from our country and the corrupt government officials that are protecting them. We will win the next alien war before it starts; you will be trained to fight for your people. Be assured that the Black Knight will lead you on this crusade!** "

The assembled AAL members cheered as Wise held up his hand in triumph and a grin on his face. Soon enough Sonic will be taken care of and the AAL will help Starwatch in turning public approval in the United Federation against the Mobians and their supporters. It could even lead him to becoming the next President!


	23. The Black Knight Rises part 1

**Been a while and we have the 2** **nd** **Sonic Movie trailer and the new redesign; glad the fans have mostly changed their tune about the movie and I can be genuinely excited for it.**

The next night after reading him the story of Aladdin, Topaz tucked Tails into his bed in the bedroom he shared with Sonic. She then kissed him good night; she then sighed as she looked up and saw Sonic laying on the roof the apartment building while cuddling a dog plush toy that came from Topaz's parents and he had named 'Muttski'. Sometimes he liked to rest out there and sleep there as well; Topaz gave up and accepted while asking that he at least still spend some time in his bed.

"Good night Sonic." Topaz shouted to him and he just gave thumbs up while keeping his eyes closed and his other arm around Muttski. Topaz put her head back out of the window and then noticed a truck park in the drive way. She then noticed people come out wearing body armor and the AAL alien masks.

They were holding that looked like laser truncheons and one even had a high tech bazooka weapon. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was aiming at the roof. "Sonic get down!" Topaz shouted up and he then she fearfully awoke Tails and picked him up running to the door as a blast tore open the wall to his great fright.

They looked and saw Sonic jump down, having jumped fast enough to not be hit by the weapon. "Sonic, Topaz, what's going on?" Tails asked terrified as Sonic went and gave him Muttski.

"Tails, I need you to look after yourself and Muttski for me okay? I got some idiots to look after." Sonic said with a frown as he then went and jumped down from the hole. They looked and saw that Sonic was circling around the AAL members as they tried to get to him and some of them including the one with the bazooka were knocked out; unprepared for the impact that the weapon had made.

Topaz then helped the terrified tenants of the apartment evacuate along with Tails and she called GUN Headquarters, "This is Captain Garnet here with an urgent message; there are people with the AAL masks with high tech weapons and they are attacking my apartment. Sonic engaged before I could stop him and they have already blown a hall into the roof." Topaz called through it, she was responded with that they will send a squad there with the others as there are similar attacks from the AAL going on.

That certainly shook Topaz; looks like the AAL really stepped up this time.

Once she got out she told everyone to get to saftey and there were people in the neighbourhood woken up by the noise and were afraid. Topaz looked and saw Sonic was taking on the AAL members no problem, not that he should have.

She then saw one aiming his weapon at Tails as he tried to run, "you alien freaks will finally be taken care of, the leadership of the Black Knight convinced us that we must act so say your prayers to whatever you believe in..." the guy shouted as he was then easily disarmed and taken down by Topaz.

The AAL members managed to get up as the GUN trucks arrived and began arresting them, Topaz began directing people to the house and assuring the people from her apartment that things will be taken care of and that the damage will be fixed.

Sonic was then enveloped into a hug by Tails holding Muttski as the hedgehog began assuring the young fox that he was alright. Then came an agent coming up to Topaz saying "Captain Garnet, Commander Tower gave us a message to give to you once he found out. He thinks it will be safer for you, Sonic and Tails to stay at GUN HQ until further notice."

"Yes, I believe that will be for the best, just give us some time to get our stuff." Topaz replied and the agent told her that they will help. Then one of the agents said they got word of something uploaded on the internet and they looked and saw it was video footage of Wise in the Black Knight armor in a dark room:

" **I have organised the Anti Alien League into a cohesive unit to fight proactively for our crusade; no longer will we just hold protests that will yield no results. We will be fighting to destroy anything alien or supporting the alien threat. We urge businesses and the common folk to refuse to cater to the Mobians or if you find any of them then have them killed. If you continue to do so then we will have no choice but to send a message; we should be united as a species. Any alien lovers in power had better resign or else; that includes the so called President Hurst. This is your only warning for this is the day of the new age of the Anti Alien League. I am the Black Knight and I approve of this decree!** "

* * *

With their stuff moved Sonic and Tails were giving a room to stay in the GUN headquarters building and Topaz did as well. In the morning they saw reports that the AAL members were seen destroying monuments to Sonic as well as ripping up posters. There were some wondering aimlessly looking for aliens or alien lovers but were unprepared for the police and GUN who managed to fight them off and arrest them.

There were mass arrests and it seems no one who knew this Black Knight was, in the morning President Hurst had an emergency press conference where he said they will not back down from threats and that this new AAL were just like Starwatch. In no time the AAL were deemed a terrorist group.

Some got away and some were more skilled than others like the ones who were really GUN agents, mercenaries or other trained individuals.

The online AAL forums were quickly taken down by their admins and blogs and sites related to criticisms of Mobians of Earth put out responses condoning the actions of those out at night with the masks and weapons. The more peaceful AAL members who were known public made public statements disavowing the AAL.

It was clear no one wanted to be associated with a now terrorist group.

There were still anti Mobian critics but they knew they would best to be quiet so as to not be labelled with the terrorists.

Plus there were supporters of Sonic as well who were quite vocal and brave; Uncle Chuck was quoted saying that Sonic would still be welcome at his place. A man who was president of a growing Sonic fan club called the Freedom Movement made this video posted on his club's forums:

" _We should stand with Sonic and our Mobian guests, they came here in peace and guys like Starwatch and the AAL responded with violence! Let's not forget it was Sonic who exposed Robotnik to us as a madman who led the Black Arms to our planet in the first place!_ "

Sonic and Tails decided to take a visit to the Mobian Refugee Center the next morning to relax as it was an exhausting day so far. It was like Starwatch going rogue all over again. Topaz was busy in a long phone call with her frantic parents; she had to assure them that they were alright and it will be sorted.

In the elevator the GUN agents escorted Sonic and Tails to the Mobian Refugee Center which was going on nicely, they smiled as they saw their species were getting used to their new home on this planet for the time being. While they knew there was Starwatch hunting their species down on the planet; there were humans who wanted to help them.

Sonic and Tails looked and saw a barn building in the middle that was being set up that they had a good look at that now it was looking almost complete. It really stood out from the tents and shed like buildings. "Commander Tower thought it would be good morale for them to set up their own government council that could act as representatives. We are finding those who had positions of power or other government powers from your world to come forth as candidates." One of the agents explained to them.

"I already have put forth my name as a candidate and I think I have a good chance of getting a spot." Isabella Mongoose told them walking up to them looking quite concerned, "I saw the news and I am glad to see you are both okay." Isabella told them concerned. The Centre had huge TV screens around the place where the Mobians could watch the news or other shows. There was even an arcade being set up for them as entertainment. There were others telling Sonic they were glad to see him okay.

Sonic then saw a yellow blur coming his way and found Mina enveloping him into a hug as she was crying with relief that they were alright. Isabella was smiling and Tails was covering his mouth as Mina let go with them both looking bashful at eachother for what just happened.

"Good job with your speed Mina; could barely see you there." Sonic complimented and Mina's cheeks were red. "Maybe we could have a race together soon to see how you do." Sonic told her and Mina said she would like that.

* * *

Robotnik was with Granite and other officials as they were looking over the news of the AAL attacks in the night by the AAL. Granite was glad it spread fear and a message that the AAL were a force to be reckoned with. Still it was concerning to see the patriots of the AAL were not yet skilled to fight efficiently and most of them that were out at night got themselves arrested.

"That would put a massive drain on the AAL's forces, I would advice Mr Wise against trying to repeat the same tactics so soon without a clear coordinated plan. It could lead to the AAL having their forces depleted." warned one of Granite's top military advisors and Granite looked greatly concerned. Robotnik however started laughing to which everyone glared at him.

"Well Colonel you know what I had to say about the Black Knight disguise but I don't know what you thought the result of this could be? You gave reverse engineered weapons of the greatest technology of this world to a politician and told him to use it to lead untrained civilians into battle. I doubt they even had time to see how they work or how to fight against the authorities. This was a disaster and I don't know why you thought it would be anything else." Robotnik commented.

"I agree that Jerome acted too hasty in sending his troops into battle but this is nothing to concern you. I beleive you have an alien robot to finish fixing." Granite told him and it was all but stated to be an order. Robotnik grumbled as he went back to his lab.

He then found to his shock Starline was there looking over his mind control technology, "I must say I am impressed you came up with this. Can only control a select people at a time and it will only work for a short time before going out? Still I have to say I am impressed." Starline told him and Robotnik became flattered. "Let me introduce myself, I am Dr Starline and I believe we have a common enemy in Sonic the Hedgehog the one who ruined your life." Starline told him.

"Listen, I am glad you see my genius or that you hate the blasted hedgehog as well but I can't be seen by the Starwatch officials here fraternising with a Mobian, Granite sees me talking to you then I will be in more hot water with them than I already am." Robotnik told him and Starline picked up his plans for the Space Colony Ark.

"Shame someone of your genius is reduced to having to play minion to a disgraced Colonel on the run, with a weapon like this station then you could rule this world in a matter of time." Starline commented as Robotnik snatched the plans away.

"Unfortunately I have nowhere near power to get it running." Robotnik commented and Starline the opened up a portal showing him Angel Island. "Wait, that island is flying like the one Wise mentioned in the date he sent to Granite..." Robotnik stated with a finger to his chin. The GUN files Wise sent to Granite mentioned a fighter pilot having saw a flying island in the sky but it disappeared before it could take a closer look.

"Angel Island is home to Knuckles the red Echidna and is home to the Master Emerald, basically a Chaos Emerald only with greater power than several of them combined. It cloaks the island but I can come back to you with a way to find the island and break the cloak on it. Then you can send your robot army to the army and claim the Master Emerald for yourself. Then it can power your Arc station." Starline told him and he then grinned at the thought.

Starline then waved to him as he then opened up a portal back to his lab and left.

* * *

Jerome Wise was working at the President's office helping him try to get through the events of the AAL attack, which was what he appeared to be doing as he was glad that the President was in a mess. This keeps up and when the President gets kicked out or decides to resign; then he can put his name forward as a candidate to replace him.

Still the news of the mass arrest of the AAL was concerning and the AAL definitely mad themselves known but the Mobian supporters were being stubborn. Maybe a public appearance by the new AAL leader could change it.

After he managed to get away he went to the new AAL hiding place where the mercenaries, Starwatch soldiers and GUN agents working for him were. the ones who were trained and managed to get away, they still had loyal civilian patriots who didn't take part because they didn't want all their forces out at once unless it was a sure fire victory.

One of the GUN agents told him they found something and it was shown to be the yellow Chaos Emerald, he was stunned and thought of a plan. "Do you want us to contact Colonel Granite and arrange for it to be taken to Starwatch?" asked one of the agents but Wise shook his head.

"No, have it replace the power source of my Black Knight armor." Wise ordered to their shock and the Starwatch agents were not certain, Wise then faced the GUN agents and told them "I will have presidential orders that the Chaos Emerald in GUN's possession is to be moved under the pretence of it being taken to a more remote and secure facility. We will intercept it and have it taken with me leading the mission." Wise ordered and they could understand the plan.

Then one of the Starwatch officials then said it needs to be taken to Colonel Granite immediately, "Trust me on this; the Black Knight will be seen taking on GUN's finest and showing that he means business. It will help make up for how unprepared the civilian patriots were last night. This way we will have two Chaos Emeralds and Colonel Granite will be free to have one." Wise explained and the officials conceded this point.

Wise was hoping that Sonic would show up because a public defeat by the Black Knight should sway the public as well as grow fear of the AAL.

 **I wanted to do a joke about most of the AAL grunts actually being incompetent since I doubt average civilians who willingly join a terrorist group at the drop of the hat and are fitted with advanced weapons and no training would be way in over their heads. If you are wondering why Robotnik was not acting prejudice against Starline it's because Robotnik only really cares about his ego and power. In the first arc he was only trying to use Sonic as a scapegoat to fuel the fires of fear of another alien invasion so that the United Federation would have to continue their contract with him. Him allying with Granite and Starwatch is for revenge on Sonic and power; he doesn't care about their so called crusade.**

 **Just a refresher here are the known Chaos Emeralds and who currently has them:**

 **GUN: Blue**

 **Starline: Red**

 **Knuckles: Green**

 **AAL: Yellow**


	24. The Black Knight Rises part 2

A few days later Tails was wondering about the Mobian Refugee Center as he and Sonic were visiting during the time before their usual tutoring school sessions starts. Soon Tails was looking for Sonic as it was almost time for them to continue their lessons. He had reached the government building for the Center when he saw several Mobians looking up including Mina. "Mina, have you seen...SONIC?" Tails asked and then yelled when he looked up as he then noticed Sonic was resting on top of the roof of the building. He had his arms around his head and his eyes closed.

Tails held back a laugh as well as Mina and then soon came Isabella calling for him to come down, Sonic tired of the yelling jumped down and was confronted by Isabella. "So you decide to be a delinquent here as well? We are in the midst of setting up a government representation for our kind and here you are making a mockery of it before we even have a Council established!" Isabella yelled as Sonic just yawned.

There was grunting and then came a pig in a blue military jacket who looked even angrier than Isabella, "So this is the great Sonic the Hedgehog? The one who parades around out there as a big time celebrity while we are stuck down here? The one who is quite chummy with those Humans and is too good to stay down here." The pig asked while most of them just looked at him oddly.

"Sorry buddy but I don't think we have met, can I ask your name?" Sonic asked crossing his arms looking bored and the pig looked affronted.

"How dare you, if you must know I am Hamlin Pig! I was a military officer for my kingdom back on Mobius and I intend to help our kind here in the political spectrum. You had better starting treating me with the respect I am owed." The pig explained but Sonic just yawned again to his anger.

"Hamlin is another candidate for the Council here, how about you go off and I will talk with Hamlin." Isabella told Sonic and Tails with Hamlin still angry. Sonic gave Mina a face which dared her to race him. Then they ran off with Mina trying to keep up with Sonic and trying not to bump into people as they started circling the tents.

Tails was struggling to keep up with the flight of his tails, Isabella managed to look amused as she looked on but Hamlin just shook his head disapprovingly. "Something must be done about that hedgehog." muttered Hamlin underneath his breath.

Sonic reached the entrance elevator area first followed by Mina and then a huffing Tails, Sonic gave a high five motion to them both which they accepted. They saw Topaz there with the other GUN agents as Topaz told them "I just got word its official that the sessions for today and probably for the next few days are cancelled. Not only do we have to deal with Starwatch and the AAL but we got a last minute presidential order today that the Chaos Emerald here have to be moved to another facility."

Sonic looked relieved and Tails looked disappointed and Mina asked if this meant they have more time to spend together. Sonic then realised something and asked "I'm not complaining as I don't like lessons but why now at the moment move the Chaos Emerald during the day when you already are dealing with two terrorist groups at once?"

Mina knew that when he wanted to be Sonic could be smart and have good points, "We don't totally understand Sonic but it was a presidential order so we have to comply, Commander Tower at the moment is trying to get into contact with the President's office for an explanation." Topaz explained as the GUN agents then got messages on their devices.

They looked and their eyes widened, "There has been an ambush of the GUN trucks containing the Chaos Emerald before it got out of the city, they ambush is of AAL members being led by the Black Knight from the video." Topaz explained to their shock.

"Well I guess they can look forward to a thrashing by..." Sonic said excitedly about to go into the elevator when stopped by one of the GUN agents. "Hey, what gives?" Sonic asked the agent.

"Commander Tower said that for your saftey until further notice, you stay here at Headquarters." Replied the agent and Sonic crossed his arms.

"Let me tell you all, do any of you seriously think you can stop me?" Sonic asked and smirked as they agents just shared a look and shook their heads.

"Be careful Sonic but if you keep throwing yourself at these dangerous situations then I may have to start institutionalising groundings." Topaz warned him as they got into the elevator.

"You are taking care of the paperwork for this Garnett, he is your son." Commented one of the other GUN agents as Topaz just sighed. Once they got up Sonic then dashed to the entrance of the buildings. Topaz then saw Commander Tower and his security detail coming up to them.

"Sonic got out when he heard of the ambush? Don't worry Captain Garnett as I knew he would." Commander Tower said at once when he reached them.

"Thanks sir, I never thought being a parent to an alien teen would be easy but especially since Sonic is Sonic." Topaz muttered but Commander Tower just smiled for a second along with Tails who hugged Topaz. Topaz smiled at Tails before looking at Commander Tower asking "so i guess you have finally gotten through to President Hurst's office?"

"President Hurst had no knowledge of the request and it seems the presidential order came from his assistant Jerome Wise. Mr Wise is conveniently not available at the moment." Commander Tower explained and Topaz had an idea on what this could mean.

* * *

Wise had arranged for the transfer of the Chaos Emerald for this ambush leading the mercenaries, trained personnel and other patriots of the AAL. It was a big gamble as this was most of what was left of his AAL field forces in the city but he felt it would be worth it.

When he got the Black Knight suit from Starwatch he tested the built in weapons and they were not bad at all and it increased his strength and speed, the boost that is now given with it being powered by the Yellow Chaos Emerald he bet he would be unstoppable.

He led his men onto the trucks and allowed their higher field experience take over while he made a big show of his entrance. There were civilians running away screaming which was good as it spread the fear and less chance of collateral damage.

Then came the police and GUN forces and he had his men take care of them while he went for the truck with the Emerald in it. He tore through the truck and reached the containment field with the Emerald in it. He got it open and felt the power in his armored hands.

He then saw a blue blur and smirked as he saw Sonic was there having knocked down several of his men. "So you're the Black Knight guy? If you wanted to camouflage then I think you should have waited for the night." Sonic taunted but Wise was ready to put the power of his Suit to the test.

Wise then placed the Chaos Emerald next to the other one that was powering his suit, he could feel the power and ignored the power overload warnings that the suit was generating. " **This will mark the first big victory of the AAL; the Black Knight shall be seen parading your corpse around the city for all to witness...** " Wise said aiming an arm cannon to Sonic and fired which Sonic got away from.

However the attack backfired on him and sent him flying screaming into a nearby building. Sonic then saw the debris of the building he landed on fell and he saw a couple with a blonde girl in a wheelchair trying to run away. The couple slipped and the wheelchair looked like it was about to go into the path of the debris until Sonic caught it and pushed it far away.

The girl's parents came up and hugged their daughter while thanking Sonic, "It's nothing..." Sonic said only for the girl to reach out and gave Sonic a grateful hug while Wise fell down and landed on the ground moaning in pain.

"Wow Mr Black Knight, you were beaten by your own first attack. I didn't really do anything to beat you but get out of the way; I must say out of the bad guys I have faced on this planet so far, you might be the most pathetic..." Sonic taunted turning around only to see Starline was there as he went and grabbed both Chaos Emeralds out of the suit.

"Sorry, we can't have a rematch at the moment Sonic but let's meet up another day." Starline said going back through the portal to his lab before and it disappeared before Sonic could jump at him. He grunted but notice that the Warp Topaz on his hand was flashing for a second.

Weird.

He then saw doctors turn up as well as more GUN personnel with Topaz enveloping Sonic into a hug and then gave a little bit of a glare to him as well. Commander Tower was there and asked if he was alright, "Could be better, the Black Knight guy had one of the Chaos Emeralds in his suit powering it. He tried to power it up with the one he just stole but all it did was be beaten by his own attack. However Starline showed up and got away with them both, now he has 3 of the Emeralds." Sonic explained and they knew that meant bad news.

They then noticed the officers getting Wise up as they were arresting him; they took his helmet off to reveal Wise.

* * *

Robotnik was feeling smug and wanted to gloat when he was watching Granite and the other Starwatch personnel react to the news. Wise and most of what is left of the AAL in the city were arrested. This meant not only did they lose most of the patriot army they could use in the United Federation, they had little way to lead them but Granite had now just lost his chief mole inside the United Federation.

President Hurst had orded an investigation into him and everything he had done in his office, there were a couple of moles left who were GUN officials who managed to wipe their names from Wise's files as well as one of the Starwatch officers sent to Wise but they had to tread carefully now. They couldn't offer as much support to Starwatch as Wise had done and they would have to wait before contacting them again, until they could get another secure line to him.

Wise's replacement; a black woman with glasses by the name of Christine Cooper had faced the public, she had stated they will be doing what they can to get any information out of her predecessor as to where his associates are or any connection to Starwatch. She assured them that Wise and his associates will be punished to the furthest extent of the law as domestic terrorists.

Wise had been reckless and it seemed he had a Chaos Emerald but instead of having it delivered to them, he lost it and the one GUN had to a Mobian. This was a disaster. "I hate to tell you 'I told you so' but..." Robotnik said but Granite faced him with a furious look that warned him to just go away.

Robotnik went back to his lab and found a containment jar device with a note that said:

 **For you Dr Robotnik, with a machine powered by these you can penetrate the cloaking of Angel Island and retrieve the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emerald Knuckles has.**

 **Dr Starline**

Robotnik gleefully saw that there were 3 Chaos Emeralds inside and he found a containment chamber to hide them in, when pitching this to Granite he would just have to say he found a power source for his machines. They can't know about the Emeralds as not only would they want to use them for another purpose, he would have to explain how he got them. They can't get any hint he got them from working with a Mobian, especially since they now know that a Mobian got his hands on 3 of them.

He then looked to the almost finished and operation robot machine made from the parts Granite had given him. All the robot, that he had dubbed 'Gemerl', would need is a full test, the Chaos Emeralds to give it a charge and fresh coat of paint. It would be the ultimate weapon against the red echidna on that island.

As well as his flying hover device he dubbed the Egg-Mobile which he would personally pilot.

As excited as he was for what he plans to do with the Chaos Emeralds, he never stopped to wonder why Starline gave them to him in the first place.

* * *

Dr Starline was in his lab gleefully looking over the equation he made on his board along with rough drawings of Robotnik on the Island, 4 Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald. Below them al laws a drawing of a huge elephant Mobian coming out of the Master Emerald.

If he calculations are correct (he had went through is data at least fifteen times already) and if everything goes well, then Robotnik would get the power source for his Ark and in return he would have unwitting freed Mogul from the Master Emerald for him...

 **Yeah Wise as the Black Knight taking over the AAL didn't last long as it never was intended to, I was using him as a take that against Agent Liberty in Supergirl.**


	25. Attack on Angel Island part 1

Robotnik was finishing up his Egg-Mobile and then began marvelling at his work on it, it should be perfect for him now. "Dr Robotnik, I see you are busy with your toy there but have you had any luck with the toys you were giving?" Quark asked entering the lab with Granite and his fellow Starwatch military officials. Robotnik gritted his teeth at the interruption but forced himself to smile as he went to face them.

"I am happy to report that Gemerl has been finished and it is ready for tests." Robotnik replied with a cheerful demeanour before deciding to rub it in to them without directly insulting them. "I hope things are going well, with the destabilisation of your main source in the United Federation as well as the recruits for the AAL or the civilian recruits for the Starwatch United Federation division." Robotnik stated with a bit of a smirk that was met with harsh glares.

"It's a setback that we will bounce back on Doctor, now you say the robot you built out of the alien scraps is ready?" Granite asked with a look on his face that showed he didn't appreciate this attitude. Robotnik showed them to a viewing area where they had a view of the Gizoid robot Gemerl (powered up with a secret charge from the 4 Chaos Emeralds) facing against a legion of freshly built SWAT Bots.

Gemerl had been colored black silver and yellow and Robotnik pressed a button which activated the SWAT Boys ordering it to attack Gemerl, he then made a typing command to Gemerl to attack the SWAT Bots.

The SWAT Bots began aiming and firing at Gemerl who seemed to be taken the damage before flying off into the air to the astonishment of the Starwatch officials. He then launched itself at the SWAT Bots before dodging them and punching through them. "Gemerl is programmed to analyse attack patterns and to copy and adapt to them." Robotnik explained and they looked on in awe as Gemerl finished them off.

Robotnik looked in glee at the astonished looks on his so called superiors including Quark who had been treated as the superior ranked scientist in Starwatch. "I must say, impressive work Dr Robotnik. You show your reputation as a scientist even if your public reputation has taken quite a hit." Quark told him and Robotnik could not help but feel insulted.

Still he would take the compliment as he was given it.

"I know the perfect field test and I would like to lead him and my Badnik robots on it. Save the rest of the SWAT Bots until later..." Robotnik asked and then paused when they looked at him incredulously as if he had told a bad joke. "Sorry, can I ask if I said something wrong?" Robotnik asked as Granite spoke up.

"You personally leading a mission as in on the field?" Robotnik gave a nod to the question and Granite looked at him deadpan while the other officials were looking amused. "Let me remind you Doctor that you are a scientist and not a soldier, soldiers belong on the field and scientists belong in the lab. I don't remember any reports of you leading any mission during the war with the Black Arms. The only time I heard of you being on the field was when you were piloting your robot against Sonic and we know how that ended." Granite continued and Robotnik inwardly seethed.

The memory of his defeat against the blasted hedgehog still haunted him and he was still waiting for another shot at him.

"I will be more ready this time and I want to redeem my failure from it. You have to let me please as I found a powerful energy source that can power Space Colony Ark and at the same time I can eliminate the red Mobian that invaded your facility a while back." Robotnik replied acting like he was pleading on his knees (a disgrace to be acting like this he felt) and they paused.

He then showed them to his lab where he got out the reports of Angel Island and how he had a made a machine to disable the cloaking it had. They looked stunned but Quark suspiciously asked "just how did you accomplish this? Disabling cloaking from a great energy source?"

"I guess my greater intellect proved valuable in discovering it." Robotnik smugly stated angering Quark, he needed to keep quiet about the fact he would be able to do this thanks to the 3 Chaos Emeralds now in his possession.

Granite considered it for a moment before facing Robotnik seriously, "against my better judgement I will allow you to lead this mission yourself. Retrieve the power source and bring back the Red Mobian dead or alive! Failure will result in grave consequences! " Granite warned him to Robotnik's salute and disapproval from the other Starwatch officials.

"You won't regret this, the Red Mobian will be taken care of and with Space Colony Ark at full power we will have a huge robot factory and a great weapon to use against the Governments that resist us!" Robotnik replied with glee anticipating how this will end up.

* * *

Knuckles was kneeling at the statue of Master Mogul at Angel Island's temple for guidance, so far in his mission he had only acquired one Chaos Emerald. Another one had revealed itself but it was already taken before he could go down.

He would just have to go down and take it later, just like he will do to the other Chaos Emeralds that are not yet in his possession. He was sloppy so far with only having one claimed and it was safely amounted in the belly of Master Mogul's statue.

While the humans including Starwatch and the AAL were worrisome it seemed that the other Mobian that made himself known Sonic was also troublesome. He made himself known to the strange world from what he could see and from his travels there he could see their kind hunted down.

He would protect them all; once he had achieved his destiny of restoring Master Mogul he will bring forth a glorious golden age for their kind. Plus they will avenge the fallen Mobians so far.

However suddenly he felt the cloaking of the Island faltering ever increasingly, this should not be possible as the Master Emerald's power was what was hiding it! You would need multiple Chaos Emeralds in order to do so!

Wasting little time he knew he had to take care of it so he used Chaos Control and teleported away.

* * *

Robotnik was in a huge craft that he was piloting remotely from his Egg Mobile from within it, the controls were hooked to the controls of his Egg-Mobile. He was sending out a charge to disable the Chaos powered cloaking of the floating Angel Island. It possible from the 3 Chaos Emeralds hidden as the power source of his Egg Mobile. He was there along with a legion of Badniks as well as Gemerl his ultimate weapon to use against Knuckles the red Mobian. He grinned when the cloaking totally fell.

Then the ship landed and it opened up with Robotnik flying out to the jungle that inhabited Angel Island, "This needs a good gardener..." Robotnik muttered only for Knuckles to reappear in front of him.

Knuckles firmly faced him and said "I don't appreciate intruders but I sense you have Chaos Emeralds with you, I must thank you for delivering them to myself personally. Please surrender them right now and you shall be forgiving for trespassing!"


	26. Attack on Angel Island part 2

Robotnik grunted as he noticed Knuckles and then sent the Badniks to attack him with Knuckles easily able to charge right at them and smash right through them with his fists. Robotnik was not happy seeing his creations become scrap like this but he needed to be focused.

"I must say that you really are quite an opponent Knuckles but let's see you fare against the latest creation of Dr Robotnik!" Robotnik stated with a big showy voice and Knuckles did not look impressed. Knuckles will learn very soon why it's a bad idea to underestimate him.

He looked towards Gemerl and saw him analysing the fighting style and moves of Knuckles (not the most complicated one to analyse as it was mainly just punching as hard as the Mobian could), he then order Gemerl to attack.

Gemerl launched itself at Knuckles and began blocking Knuckles' punches and then began responded with his own array of kicks and punches. "Your robot seems like it could give a good fight Robotnik but do you think your machine can really defeat the Guardian of Angel Island!" Knuckles exclaimed in between the fighting.

" _It doesn't really matter if Gemerl can beat you or not as I don't need him to, I just need him to keep you distracted..._ " Robotnik thought as he flew over at high speed over the jungle and activated the Chaos energy sensors in the Egg Mobile. He found the signature it picked up and began following in its direction.

He came across the temple and rolled his eyes looking visibly unimpressed; of course it would be kept in some sort of stupid temple. Labs were better for keeping powerful artefacts than stupid temples.

He then pressed a button and activated a huge black and yellow wrecking ball coming out of the bottom of the Egg Mobile attached by a chain. It would be drawing power form the Chaos Emeralds and then began using it to demolish the temple.

He then got in an saw two signatures, he looked and saw one of the Chaos Emeralds in the belly of the Master Mogul Statue as well as the Master Emerald in front of it. "Well since I am here I can make it 4 Chaos Emeralds in my possession, since they left it in such a disgusting place to hold it..." Robotnik said to himself as he went and yanked out the Chaos Emerald form the Statue and then placed it with the others in his Egg Mobile.

He then got out a containment unit and then placed tried to force the Master Emerald in there. To his frustration it didn't work so he had to use a claw attachment to his Egg Mobile to try and force it into the containment unit. When it still didn't work, huge had to use the full power of the 5 Emeralds to finally do so. Satisfied he started going back the way but then saw the ground looked like it was shaking.

"Is there an earthquake, did taking the Emeralds trigger or does the Island need the Emerald to stay afloat... I need to retreat..." Robotnik said to himself in panic as he had the Egg Mobile flying at top speed back to his ship.

He didn't notice the Chaos Emerald energy that flew down to the ground...

* * *

Knuckles was doing his best to match Gemerl's attacks and wait for a weak point to show itself, but then suddenly he felt weakened feeling his connection to the Master Emerald weaken. He was then pinned down by Gemerl with the distraction.

He noticed the ground shaking and feeling like it was coming apart, " _No, Robotnik has taken the Master Emerald! Without the Island will fall..._ " Knuckles realised and then tried to force Gemerl off as he saw the Egg Mobile coming to the ship.

He felt the ground coming apart and panicked that he had to do something before his home is destroyed, he managed to throw Gemerl off with a powerful push and the energy shockwave caused Gemerl to fall right down through the cracks of the island and down to the ground.

It took a lot of him and he felt becoming weaker as he saw Robotnik go into the ship and it flew off. He panicked and realised he had failed his home, thinking of something and anywhere else to go. He thought of Sonic and GUN and hoped they had the goodwill to help them, despite them having to become antagonists to eachother they seemed to be good.

He mustered up enough strength to use Chaos Control and teleport.

* * *

After the arrest of Wise, things quietened down a bit in the United Federation. True there were still Starwatch and of course GUN and the police were busy processing the arrested members of AAL but things seemed to be alright for the time being.

With things being calmed down unfortunately for Sonic it meant that he and Tails would continue their tutoring. Still it meant that Commander Tower could let them go back out again soon.

They had finished a lesson and were out when they saw a blast of green energy and out of the Chaos Control they saw Knuckles, Sonic was ready for a fight, Tails was staying close to Sonic and then the GUN agents got out their weapons.

However they saw that Knuckles was kneeling and looked solemn shocked and a tear in his eye, "Knuckles buddy; you think you can tell us if something is wrong?" Sonic asked concerned for what made his rival like this.

"Robotnik, he and his robots came to my home of Angel Island. While I was distracted fighting his robots, he went and used the 3 Chaos Emeralds he had to steal the one I had as well as teh Master Emerald. It has great power and it was keeping my home in the sky. I was helpless as it plummeted to the ground and fell apart..." Knuckles explained when he found his voice leaving Sonic and Tails stunned.

They still thought of Angel Island as like a fairy tale to them but the fact that Robotnik destroyed his home to get at a power source. That was cold and they couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Well you are welcome to stay here Knuckles buddy and we can help you take him down." Sonic told Knuckles putting his hand on his shoulder but then Topaz came up behind them.

"Sorry Sonic but if he is going to stay here, the regulations and rules state that he still must answer for breaking into GUN property, attempting to steal GUN property and to answer for steal the Chaos Emerald from the British Government." Topaz said sounding like she was not entirely happy with that.

Sonic glared not liking that fact but Knuckles just gave a nod and got up with his hands in the air. "I will cooperate with you and help you anyway I can. I will take any punishment. I need all the help I can get." Knuckles said with a low voice following the GUN agents leaving Sonic and Tails stunned.

"Wow, looks like losing his home really shook Knuckles." Sonic muttered not sure how to react but hopefully things will be much better with Knuckles. Maybe, they could be friends.

"I feel sorry for him but wait, he said Robotnik had 3 Chaos Emeralds? Did he find 3 because I thought the only one so far who had 3 of them was Starline." Tails pointed out and Sonic realised he had a point. Was Robotnik and Starline working with eachother? It was a possibility as they had little idea about the motivations of Starline but if he did give them to Robotnik...

Why start his quest for the Chaos Emeralds to the point where he had hired Nack's squad to retrieve them all when he just gave them away?

* * *

Starline was in his lab back on Mobius using his Warp Topaz studying the area on Earth where the debris of Angel Island was landing. He was looking intently but then saw something. Green Chaos Energy that was forming. Into a Mobian elephant shape larger than normal Humans...

Perfect...

* * *

At the Starwatch base Robotnik was gleefully examing the Master Emerald while putting the finishing touches to the teleportation device which would link to the one he had installed on Space Colony Ark. While the Ark currently wouldn't have enough power to be fully functional, by his calculations it would have enough power in its current energy source to make this successful jump.

Then barged in was Granite and Quark, "I hope for your sake Doctor that this Ark works because the fact that the red Mobian escaped makes me not pleased with how this mission went. A mission you insisted on leading yourself and might I add the loss of the Gemerl robot." Granite told him sternly and Robotnik sighed. The Colonel's short sighted anger at the Mobian who made a fool of his men when he brought into their base back when Starwatch was legally legit; plus his obsession with vengeance against the Mobian clouds his judgement.

The Mobian lost his floating island home; shouldn't he be satisfied with that?

"You have a front row seat to watch the magic yourself Colonel." Robotnik replied going into his Egg Mobile and holding the containment unit for the Master Emerald, he then set the teleport to transport all three of them. "Here goes nothing..." Robotnik muttered as he then pressed the button and then they were all teleported.

They then found themselves in a dust space station and they looked stunned at the old Eggman Inc logos on the walls and the huge window viewpoint that showed them overlooking the Earth itself. They were in awe except for Robotnik as he then flew to the panel with the power source.

He then quickly replaced it with the Master Emerald and switched it on after linking the controls of the Arc to his Egg Mobile. Then suddenly teh lights went out and a computerised voice said systems were operational.

Robotnik enjoyed the looks of stunned awe Granite and Quark gave him as he sent the plans for his Badniks as well as SWAT Bots to the factory in the Ark. "I am now activating the factory in the Ark. You should have that robot army you have been questioning in about a few hours Colonel." Robotnik told them and they grinned at the thought.

* * *

Sonic, Tails and Topaz had taken Knuckles to the GUN Headquarters and told him that he was welcome to stay at the Mobian Refugee Center for the time being but of course they would have to contact the British Government and see about the fact that he did invade a base ran by what was at the time a sanction government organisation. Plus the fact the broke into the GUN Headquarters as well to steal the Chaos Emerald.

Knuckles was silent as he was led to the Center and he couldn't help but be surprised at the different Mobians he saw, before coming to Earth all the Mobians he had ever saw with his own eyes were the Echidna . It was quite a sight, he did catch glimpses of some on Earth hiding when he was out exploring but this was quite different.

He looked solemn as he was led to a tent for him to stay in; he was allowed to be alone with his thoughts. Just a short time ago his main goal was to collect the Chaos Emeralds and full his destiny in freeing Master Mogul but now he had a new goal:

Take revenge on Robotnik and avenge his home!

* * *

Granite had quickly ordered all Starwatch personnel to move everything to the transporter to the Space Colony Ark, the station would act as their new headquarters from there on out. Granite called an emergency meeting of the main officials of Starwatch in this new Ark.

"Gentleman, thanks to Dr Robotnik we now have a weapon to effectively fight back against the Mobian menace on our planet and not a moment too soon as I now have a plan to transform Starwatch into something to be feared by those who threaten the human way of life." Granite told them before showing a hologram of various countries and their officials.

"I have had unofficial support from world leaders sympathetic to our cause but unable to do anything, but we have called a meeting together with them as well as other world leaders and their officials. It's the pretence of discussing the Mobians arriving but we will use that moment to strike. We will have to use the entire of Starwatch to mount an attack and take captive the uncooperative world leaders and their associates; unfortunately they may have to be taken in house arrest for the time being. Dr Robotnik has made temporary mind control technology and we will be able to use it to force them into ordering their countries security and military to be down. Dr Robotnik will then be able to send his SWAT Bots army to take to the streets and enforce a new Starwatch regime with them unprepared and unable to fight. We will not have to be in hiding anymore and within a week Starwatch will be a global super power in charge of an 8th of the planet." Granite explained to his men who thought it over.

To most people including their former comrades and superiors they would consider it insane and evil the coup Granite planned. However these men banded together and went renegade forming their own terrorist faction to enforce their own twisted idea of 'saving' the world from alien invaders.

"We will have our own empire." One of them commented and Robotnik silently grinned himself like the others. However his thoughts were different form the others.

" _Oh yes, this will indeed create an empire, this will create the Eggman Empire!_ "

 **I bet I took you for a loop and I had been planning the destruction of Angel Island for a long while.**


	27. Coup D'etat

A week later the meeting room was set and already sitten where the world leaders and representatives that were secretly allied with Starwatch. They looked to the secret hidden door and then soon coming in through the other doors were the invited representives and world leaders. Various kings, chancellors and other leaders came and sitted down surrounded by their personal security detail.

"I thank you all for coming and I believe we all known by now the dangerous state our world is in. An invasion of alien creatures we know are called Mobians, started with the first appearance of Sonic in the United Federation. It has been causing riots and unrest around the world but I think we can come up with a solution. Now this meeting has been set up by a special benefactor and he will be our host." One of them greeted before pointing to the hidden door.

"Now can I please ask you give a warm welcome to our host, a man who has the best interests for our planet and race at heart. Please welcome the head of Starwatch: Colonel Percy Granite!" the man introduced and about everyone who didn't known this was coming became alarmed.

Then entered Granite and then in came the hidden Starwatch soldiers who surrounded the place, when the security guards went into attack formation they were taken down. Then the Starwatch soldiers began aiming at everyone not in on the plan and forcing them to remain in their seats.

They were terrified and angry and one of the masked what kind of game they were pulling there, "This is no game and I am very sorry for what must happen. Alien invaders are being welcomed by ignorant governments and my men and I have been branded as terrorists by the rest of the world for being brave enough to stand up and fight proactively against the alien freaks. It is with a heavy heart that I must act and do what it takes to eliminate all threats to our planet." Granite told them with a false reassuring voice and the soldiers began getting to work putting the mind control tech on the hostages.

"Okay Dr Robotnik, please activate the technology and have them order their police and military to stand down for the moment." Granite said through the communication device in his ear. Soon enough their eyes widened up and they looked like they were in a trance. They began giving orders to their governments to have their militaries step down.

Of course they would be confused and some military officials may kick up a fuss but they were having them be giving it as official orders from the leaders of their government. Hopefully they can get this done before their governments start asking for an explanation.

After about half an hour Granite then gave the order to Robotnik to start sending his robot army to all their countries. The officials and world leaders as his allies had already gave the orders several days ago and had them ready for this.

With the might Starwatch will have with several countries under their rule and a huge robot army, the rest of the world will soon be forced to listen to their demands. If not then they will be crushed by Starwatch. They will be begging for forgiveness for labelling them all as terrorists.

It will come but with conditions.

* * *

In the past week Commander Tower had been talking with President Hurst and then with the British Government about what to with Knuckles. After some talk Geoffrey St John had relayed a statement from the British Prime Minister after discussing it with his cabinet. The fact that he had stolen a Chaos Emerald from Starwatch who had ended up becoming a rogue terrorist cell (with them wondering what it could have meant if they kept the Chaos Emerald) became something to overlook. The message said that as long as the United Federation and GUN kept a close look on Knuckles, they were willing to have him pardoned.

Commander Tower and President Hurst ultimately decided that Knuckles would be allowed to continue to stay at the Mobian Refugee Center provided that he serves his time with community service. Knuckles agreed and he still seemed silent about it.

Sonic and Tails at the moment was with Topaz on the elevator down to the Mobian Refugee Center, they had been allowed to be giving day offs from their tutoring (to Sonic's relief) to be allowed to attend this special occasion. This was the ceremony for the official formation of the council of the Mobius Refugee Center.

5 Mobians had been elected seats on the Council and would meet regularly, there would be a rotating chairman for each meeting but it would be a meeting of equals. They would have equal power and each decision they would make would be made with a vote between them. They would run as the government and representatives to the Humans and GUN.

They reached there and saw the crowds of Mobian walking to the stage that was set up in front of the Government building stage where this ceremony would take place. They then began walking to the crowds but then saw an excited yellow blur coming their way.

Sonic moved out of the way stopping Mina from pouncing Sonic with a huge, he then smirked as she stood there looking disappointed and Sonic told her "not bad Mina but you're still too slow to catch me by surprise a second time! I hope you don't have any dreams of overtaking me as the fastest thing alive!"

Topaz rolled her eyes as Sonic's cocky attitude and Tails began asking Mina if she was excited. "Of course I am excited, we will have representation for our species here and my Mum was the councillor elected with the most votes!" Mina said excitedly jumping with joy on the spot with her hands clapped together.

"Of course she would be elected as she has plenty of experience as a politician on a boring stuffy old council." Sonic muttered rolling her eyes and Mina had her arms crossed with a bit of a glare.

"Don't be too offended for your mother Mina; he only has slightly more respect for the President who proclaimed him a Hero on live TV." Topaz told her with Sonic just giving a shrug. They then joined the crowd around the stage as the ceremony was just beginning.

At the podium on the stage was Knuckles who was chosen to lead the ceremony and he didn't look all thrilled to be there, Sonic snickered to glares from the Mobians around him as Knuckles started reading from his card "welcome Mobians to the official formation of the Mobian Refugee Center Council of Representatives! Let me introduce to you the councillors by order of how low the vote count was. First let's introduce Councillor Hamlin Pig!"

There were a few genuinely excited claps but most were just polite claps as Hamlin tried to make himself look important as he walked up the podium in his Councillor jacket. Clearly he was not a very popular candidate in the race. Sonic yawned as Hamlin began his speech.

"Thank you for that welcome, now I realised that I got in by a slim number of votes but I am still honoured to have make the cut onto this council of representatives for our kind to the Humans and I will fight for our best interests! I will make sure the humans answer for our kind being hunted down!" Hamlin said and then finished his speech with as few claps as possible. Sonic only gave a single mock clap when nudged by Mina.

Then came Cyril Eagle an elderly eagle Mobian who got a more genuine claps for him and made a speech about hoping he can use his experience to help on the Council. Penelope Platypus a purple platypus Mobian who got a good amount of claps and made a speech about wanting to help her kind on the new planet. Then there was Mighty the Armadillo a red, black and yellow Mobian who looked confident and Sonic had a liking to him. He made a speech about making sure they were safe and gave a shout out to his best friend Ray the Squirrel in the crowd.

He was cheered as he joined his fellow Councillors with them looking amused except for Hamlin who was quite disapproval of Mighty. "Finally Councillor Isabella Mongoose!" introduced Knuckles and the cheers and claps were definitely the loudest as Isabella came to the podium to speak.

"Thank you and I want to thank those who chose me to become part of this Council of representatives and I want to thank the United Federation for giving us a place to be safe here on this planet." Isabella said through the microphone and then cleared her breath to get to the meat of her speech. She then continued "now I wish I could come up here and say otherwise but this is indeed a scary time for us right now. By that phenomenon we have been whisked away from our homes and landed here scared and confused on planet Earth. We have been taken in but we found out a cell of humans of Humans on earth called Starwatch have begun hunting us down, wanting to kill every single one of us on the pretence of accusations that we are an invading alien army. That is all true and I don't blame anyone who is still terrified but I hope that I can help you all stay united as well as reach out to help the other Mobians lost on Earth. We can work together with the Humans to keep us all safe and hopefully one day find a way to return us back to Mobius. I thank you all!"

Isabella gave a bow to the applause as she finished her speech, even Sonic joined in. He had to admit for how shaky their relationship had been; Isabella's mum sure knew how to make a good speech and put her experience as a politician to good use.

The ceremony was over and Mina looked to Sonic and Tails, "So Sonic, Tails can I ask how you have been getting on having your education in this building?" Mina asked remembering it had been a while since she last been to school herself.

Sonic sighed and with his arms crossed "pretty boring if you ask me..." he said before ruffling the fur on Tails' head to his embarrassment. "But Tails can tell you about his pet project, he calls it the Tornado!" Sonic said encouraging Tails with a nudge to talk his project.

Tails nervously explained to Mina and her friends who came over to hear "well I have been working on upgrading this plane and I plan to call it the Tornado. It can act as a fighter plane and transform."

"Glad to hear you have been busy at school Tails, wish I wasn't shocked that you don't find it very appealing Sonic. You never had much respect for the school system Sonic. It was a miracle if we could get you to attend a full day at school." Commented Isabella walking over to them and was greeted by a hug from her daughter.

"You were great out there Mum!" Mina told her with a proud look on her face as Isabella responded with a smile. Sonic then noticed Knuckles walking slowly from the stage, he then called to him to come over but he was ignored.

He was about to shout to him some more when they saw the screens on the walls said there was an urgent breaking news story which caught the attention of every Mobian and GUN Personnel there.

The news report showed a massive invasion of various countries around the world by SWAT Bots, it showed them forcing people into their homes and taking down all military and law enforcement. Scarlet Garcia said that most of the government bodies in those countries have fallen already and there is a video message being played on all media there and has been sent to their station as well.

Everyone became scared and concerned and it showed the video and it had Dr Robotnik smirking while facing the camera and wearing a red military uniform jsut like the one he wore before being arrested. There were mutterings from everyone, Tails was frozen on the spot and strong glares from Sonic, the GUN agents and especially Knuckles. They listened as Robotnik made a speech:

" _Ladies and gentlemen, citizens of Planet Earth and some citizens from other planets if you are watching this; it has been so long since I have been able to make a public statement but I am of course Dr Ivo Julian Robotnik! It's hard to beleive that not too long ago you hailed me as Humanity's savour during its darkest time when we all though our destruction at the hands of the Black Arms seemed inevitable! Since then I have been called a monster and several less polite terms while a blue hedgehog alien has been hailed as your new hero. Don't worry I will be forgiving to you all as I now see you need a leader to guide you! You know in the near decade of peace we had since the end of the War with the Black Arms, I had been content with being a humble inventor and businessman while you all knew me as your champion. But since certain 'revelations' have come to light, I have had time to think to myself and I have had a realisation. You have all became complacent and misguided, misguided enough to turn on your saviour. You don't just need me to act as your saviour but also as your leader! From the ashes of Eggman Inc I am now starting the all new Eggman Empire, right now I now lead roughly 12.5% of the entire globe but I assure you that number will grow. I will spreading my powerbase beyond until the entire planet is under the glorious regime of the Eggman Empire. I urge all world leaders to surrender peacefully for your saftey and the saftey of your civilians, resistance really is futile and I don't want any unnecessary collateral. I promise that once the entire planet accepts me as their new leader; there will be true peace!_ "

Everyone was growing restless as the video ended and the GUN agents began getting hard at work in response. Sonic was standing there thinking that though he never did like things to be quiet; it seemed that nothing did stay quiet since he had gotten to Earth.

* * *

Dr Starline was in a room outside his main lab attending to his newest guest; a large Mobian elephant who looked quite weak and was silent for the most part. He was glad to have finally been able to meet the legendary Master Mogul after arranging for his freedom from the Master Emerald.

His calculations predicted the clash between 5 Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald could be enough to release Master Mogul and he was so glad he was right. Of course Mogul was weak from having been in the Master Emerald for so long but he was helping him as he got his strength up.

He had been using the Warp Topaz to show him a view of Mobius today as well as Planet Earth, explaining the circumstances of how the Chaos Emeralds ended up on this planet called Earth. He had also told it was an honour to meet him and he spent his career studying him and investigating possible ways to free him.

Starline was using the Warp Topaz to show him the invasion of SWAT Bots in the countries around the world; he had to admit he was quite impressed with what Robotnik had accomplished after getting a hold of the 4 Chaos Emeralds. Shame that it seems they will inevitably have to come to blows. Oh well, the good Dr served his purpose to him for the moment.

Hopefully they will have a chance to join forces again.

Starline had also been showing him the inside of the Mobian Refugee Center which his personally selected spy was at. Starline was surprised to hear a low but quite authoritarian voice say:

"That is... The one I chose to be Knuckles?"

Starline froze and turned to see Mogul facing him as if waiting for a response, Starline grew giddy and excited that Mogul was actually speaking to him. "Yes sir, unfortunately he seemed to have lost himself since the destruction of your Angel Island."

"Disappointing, I always intended the one who I chose to be Knuckles to be the general of my Echidna army after I am freed. I finally decide it's time to go free and choose my Knuckles herald and now I find my army to be extinct due to a civil war and my Knuckles a shadow of his former self." Mogul stated with a glare to the view from the portal.

"Sorry about all that, perhaps if he knew you were now free then it would bring back his resolve." Starline offered and Mogul faced him.

"You had 4 Chaos Emeralds and you gave it to the Eggman with the metal men army?" Mogul questioned and Starline gulped nervously.

"It was part of a ploy to have you released; I can always have them retrieved later as well as retrieve the other 3 Emeralds..." Starline stated fearfully looking like he could plead for his life at any second.

Mogul looked like he was contemplating things before facing Starline, "Dr Starline, was it?" Mogul asked and Starline gave a nod with a big grin at Mogul saying his name for the first time. "I find the circumstances of my return different from what I expected and this new world to put into. You have giving my quite a lot to think about and I need to readjust any plans I have made. Please continue with your search for the 3 unaccounted for Emeralds and show me what plans you can put together for this Earth planet. For now I need to think and regain my strength and this is your chance to show me what you can do." Mogul told him and Starline eagerly bowed before him.

"Do you want me to alert your herald of your return?" Starline asked and Mogul shook his head.

"No, work him into your plans if you wish to but for now let's see if he can regain his resolve on his own." Mogul ordered and Starline gave a look of confirmation.

* * *

Granite and his counsel were back on Space Colony Ark with the rest of his military staff and the officials who joined with him willingly. The SWAT Bots army were now enforcing martial law and a curfew on everyone there for the time being and they were discussing. Granite and his men would take over running of the governments of the coerced countries while the rest of them will be free to run their countries as before enjoying the protection of the SWAT Bots as long as Starwatch has ultimate authority on matters involving the alien menaces.

Unfortunately in the prison cells of the Space Colony Ark, they will have to contain the world leaders and officials that would not work with them willingly. It was regrettable but extreme measures had to be taken to protect their planet.

Granite will soon make a public statement to the media and the rest of the world and it will be the only warning the world will have to recognise him as a world leader now and Starwatch as the ultimate superpower in the world. He will have to give his citizens the new laws that no action against the SWAT Bots or Starwatch officials will be tolerated and they have to report any sightings of Mobians or any aliens. They will be warned there will be grave consequences for any traitors trying to help any aliens.

"What do you say gentleman, now that I am a world leader perhaps I need a new title than Colonel. How about Chancellor or President Percy Granite?" Granite asked and he heard some suggestions from his associates. He then picked up a glass after filling it with champagne, "how about a toast to the glorious reinvention of Starwatch and the start of the fall of the alien menaces..." Granite asked only for one of the soldiers demanding to see him while charging in.

This caused Granite to end up dropping his glass and it smashed on the ground. He then angrily asked that it had better be important, he had ruined this moment. The soldier told them all to follow him.

They followed him to the screens showing the news report and blinked when they the SWAT Bots were enforcing the curfew on even then countries on their side willingly, all flags were being taken. Government officials were being rounded up even the loyal ones. The flags were being replaced by flags of the old Eggman Inc logo. All government buildings were having banners of the logo put up.

Then came the video that Robotnik had sent.

Their mouths were wide open and everyone was looking to granite asking what was going on. "Let's find out together..." Granite stated gnashing his teeth together silently promising that Robotnik had pushed his luck with him too far this time. They then furiously went to look for Robotnik only for the SWAT Bots to forcibly take them by the shoulders.

They tried to fight but were forced to the prison cells and they were all put into empty ones, the laser energy doors activated preventing them from escaping. They then saw Robotnik greeting them in his Egg Mobile and in his new jacket. "How dare you Dr, how dare you have the audacity to do this! What is this stunt you are pulling, after everything I had done for you! I had bent over backwards to help you and if it wasn't for Starwatch you would still be waiting to either rot in a prison cell forever or be executed! This is how you repay us, you ungrateful blob!" Granite ranted and roared kicking the solid door.

"Don't worry Colonel, I shared your dreams of saving the world; once I take over the entire planet I will reshape it into a Utopia! I will be sure to thank you in my memoirs for helping me get started and you will all be spared. From your luxurious suites, you will have front row seats for the beginning of the glorious Eggman Empire!" Robotnik told them smugly flying by ignoring their demands and furious rants.

He had a lot of work to do now but he was basking in this victory, Robotnik thought to himself:

" _Long live the Eggman Empire!_ "

 **This was the plan I had even when writing the first arc of the fic and why I introduced Granite. It was always intended to have Robotnik arrested, Granite busts him out and forces Robotnik to work for him while he plans to become the Starscream, betray him at the right moment and start his Eggman Empire. Consider these few chapters as an arc where Robotnik was the main character and manages to put into motion the events where he gets to betray and dismantle Starwatch while building his planned Empire. Granite's purpose along with Jerome Wise were to act as Big Bad Wannabes. Hope that gets in if someone makes a TV tropes page of this story.**


End file.
